Blue Rose
by otaku911
Summary: Although their beginning was not quite good, Misaki and Usui are now starting to get along... but as Misaki continues to investigate, she realizes that she is now struggling between her feelings and her duty as a detective.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama, or anything that I might add in the future, except on some things here... all rights reserved to their owners... **

* * *

><p>The sun shone upon the grounds of the Chevalier Manor, revealing its grandeur. The majestic building stood proudly on its grounds for the past years. The roses in the garden each showed off their beauty, adding the manor's beauty. The birds flew by and sang their morning songs. It was such a beautiful morning, despite all the heavy rain from the previous night.<p>

And every morning, rain or shine, the servants were now all up, fulfilling their duties assigned by the head butler, who was now tasked to take care of Angelique Chevalier, the daughter of his current mistress, Annabel Chevalier. Right after managing the servants, he himself prepared the young lady's morning tea, which consisted of Earl Grey, along with some scones to eat, and carried it with a tray. He passed along the grand hall, wherein the portraits of the past masters of the Chevalier house were displayed, and on the middle was the tapestry of the family crest, which was a blue rose.

Everything was in order, yet there was something he least expected that morning which may disrupt the peaceful morning.

He was now in the young lady's room, which was locked. He set aside the tray in the nearby table and knocked while calling out to her. No one answered, so he assumed that she was still asleep. He brought out the duplicate key in his pocket, unlocked the door and said, "Pardon my intru-", yet he cannot continue to speak after what he saw.

He was now staring wide-eyed on the sleeping young lady, who was now lying on the floor, bathing with her own blood.

* * *

><p><strong>I just randomly thought of these things... after I watched a movie... :)<br>**

**Anyways... it's a sort of "remake" or my own version of a classic story (actually, from a novel and a movie) along with some added details... explanations on the next chapter... maybe... :P **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Even if I want to, sad to say, I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! It only belongs to Hiro Fujiwara... and all those places and names here, if there were such places and names, they were purely coincident, and if not... purely fictional... **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

On the same hour of the same day, around five miles away from the Chevalier manor, a little village called Elmswood stood. The residences there lived a simple life, yet almost all of them have gossiping as their only vice, in which, the ones they usually talk about were from the town not far away from them.

And on this village resided a twenty three year old young woman by the name Misaki Ayuzawa. A lady of low standing, she lived alone in her house most of the time, unless her sister Suzuna comes and visits her, who is currently in London finishing her studies. She was described by her neighbors as "quite a beauty" bearing a pair of golden eyes and hair dark, short yet slender body, and for her striking beauty, many tried to win her heart, but all of them failed.

And on that day, while she was out in her usual morning walk, a carriage came and stopped by her, and out came a man in his late 40's, professional-looking and robust in structure.

Seeing the man before her, Misaki curtsied and greeted, "A pleasant morning, Inspector Norris."

"And to you. I am in a hurry, and I need you and your services now."

Without another word, Misaki went inside the carriage and off they went.

"So, what's the case now, Inspector?"

"A murder and a theft in Chevalier manor."

"In this hour in the morning? My goodness, what's in with these nobles?"

"Misaki, hold your tongue. Nobody wanted this to happen."

"Nobody except the criminal."

After a few minutes of silence, Misaki said, "Pray, tell me of the details."

Her companion replied, "I do not know much. The only thing I know is that the head butler Louis saw the dead body of his mistress' daughter, Miss Angelique Chevalier in her room. We can see further details later, for we have arrived."

Indeed, they arrived at the manor and were greeted by the head butler himself. And in a few minutes, they arrived in the crime scene.

As they enter the room, east from the door, lying on the floor, the body of a young woman about Misaki's age. Near the corpse, there were several mirror shards coming from the mirror not far from the body itself, a pair of muddy footprints almost everywhere in the room, a candlestick which fell from a near table, and on top of the table, the things were in disorder; and one of its drawers open. Inside, a small empty blue box was found looked like a container of something very high of value.

As Inspector Norris examined the body, he found her index finger much more covered in blood than the others and above wrote ''; near her lay a bloodied knife with a symbol of a bird on its handle. As he saw the symbol, he could only utter, "Raven."

-0-

The butler invited them for tea to relax a bit, but Misaki and the inspector made this as an opportunity to discuss about the crime.

"Raven, the escaped prisoner? One of those in Scotland Yard's lists?" asked a surprised Misaki.

"Who would have thought that Raven would strike here after escaping from the North?"

"Pardon me but, who is this Raven? Is he dangerous?" asked the butler.

"Raven is one of those notorious criminals from the north and a master of disguise, and was known for stealing rare items usually from the rich, killing witnesses and many others. Plus, he's a she" the inspector replied. Turning to the butler, he asked, "Can you relate to us the events of what happened before the crime? Did Miss Chevalier act suspiciously before it happened?"

The butler answered, "As a servant, I have no right of thinking badly about my masters, yet as my duty, I have to serve them in any means, for their sake. Very well. It all started weeks ago; we hired a young woman by the name of Marilyn and became Miss Angelique's personal maid. The young miss has this habit of going to Merrington, a half a day's travel by carriage, and after which, she received letters from a single person..."

"Is that the'C. Brown' in the dying message?" interrupted Misaki.

"Hush, Miss Ayuzawa. Pray, go on with your tale" Inspector said.

"As what the lady had said this 'C. Brown' acquaintance of the young mistress which I never saw in my entire life continues to exchange letters to the young miss, and she herself, with her personal maid, would go out to which, I suspect, to meet the gentleman. Yet yesterday, the young miss and the maid went out, but by evening, Miss Angelique went home alone, saying that Marie went home to visit her family. At that night, she had visitors; the Chevalier family's partners in business, the Walkers and a relative of the said family, which is a member of the Usui family. After dining and her visitors went out, the young miss proceeded immediately to bed, and by morning, I found...well..."

"So, what do you have any theories in mind, Miss Ayuzawa?" Inspector asked.

"Let me hear your mind, Inspector, we may have different ideas." Misaki said.

"Well, let me ask first, Mr. Louis, what was the thing which was stolen?"

"A ring with a blue gem shaped as a rose, and it was inherited by Miss Chevalier from her mother, the Blue Rose."

"So there it is, then. While she was preparing to go to bed (for she was not in her nightgown), someone entered her room via window and sneaked up behind her, she was alarmed and defended herself, and to shut her up, she was killed using a knife, and that someone looked for her famous ring and stole it, and that someone is Raven herself, and now, we should look for her" said Inspector.

"But Inspector, how can you explain the dying message? The mirror? And why, if Raven did it, would she leave her murder weapon? Besides, if you observed more closely to her stab wound in her stomach area and the amount of blood spilt, a knife is not enough. Yet there was something strange about the knife itself." Misaki remarked.

"Well, true, her wound was so deep; the length of the blade was not enough and it looked like it passed through her body or something, the shattered mirror is an effect of some struggle...and the dying message, well, what is in your mind, Miss Ayuzawa?"

After taking a sip, Misaki responded to his question "Well, what I have in mind is still a theory; what I will tell you may be likely or not. So this is what I think happened. As the young lady here entered the room, she stood by the table, and the candlelight was perfect for illuminating the table part only. She also might be looking for something in her table, until a certain intruder went inside by the window. Her instincts told her to defend herself, and using a knife, she tried to either wound, or to silence her assailant, but in vain. He overpowered her, and with a weapon carried by this assailant, he killed her and stole the ring. 'Fortunately', she knew her assailant, and she wrote her assailant's name, by which we now know as this 'C. Brown'. Yet, there are still missing facts here, such as how the knife of Raven ended up in that room."

"You said something strange about the knife, if I'm not mistaken, and how did you know that it was she who used the knife, not this 'C. Brown'?" asked the inspector.

"Yes, the knife, you see, the blood on the knife is the peculiar thing; if your observed closely, it's handle have more traces of blood than the blade itself, and that I found that her hands have some defensive cuts..."

"I'm afraid, Miss Ayuzawa, I believe it not so. Miss Chevalier would never use a knife; she has a phobia for knives and such." The butler interrupted.

"Well, that's strange indeed" remarked Misaki.

"But, there is a possibility that Miss Chevalier here is so desperate to defend herself, or too afraid for her life, that she used a knife" Inspector Norris suggested.

"But there were no things such as that knife in her room, and I never seen that knife before" the butler said.

"Like I said, there are still missing facts and questions to be answered, and the only person who can clear this storm is missing as well" Misaki said.

"Well, my men are coming already, Miss Ayuzawa, you should hurry and go now, we may discuss this after our further investigation." And Inspector Norris and the head butler escorted Misaki in the carriage and left. When she was out of sight, the butler said, "Inspector, as a butler, I cannot put Lady Chevalier in a scandalous state, and bring shame in this family. That's why; I request this investigation not to be made public."

"We can arrange that, but also promise me one thing."

"What is it your wish?"

"That the lady, Miss Misaki Ayuzawa, is to be our secret."

-0-

Misaki requested to bring her to Smithtown, the town near her village. As the carriage went out of sight, she hurriedly went to a restaurant, but, instead of passing by the entrance, she went in a dark alley two blocks away, and followed the road, until she was on its back entrance, and went inside.

There, she was greeted by the manager, "Welcome back, Misa!"

"Good morning, Miss Satsuki."

_End_

* * *

><p><strong>Well... at long last, chapter 1... oh yeah, I have to postpone my "promised explanation" in the future chapters (I don't know, maybe on the next or so...) because I think it is not yet the right chapter or the event in the story which I explain this story... like I said, this is actually based on a classic novel which I really love to read and reread because it is so...beautiful, and that... all I can say is that I really really really love to read it! Hehe... oh, and you can share your advice, questions, or your ideas on how this story will "run" ( I don't know the term... sorry!) and please do share your thoughts. Don't worry, Usui will appear... but I don't know when... XD and romance is not yet in the air<br>**

**Oh, and special thanks for these following people who contributed/supported my fic**

**Vividpixie, DEMON OF DEATH VALLEY, Isabella kwms, CassandraGwendolyn, for supporting me even in that kind of prologue, though nothing yet significant (I don't know even in this chapter 1... you judge it)**

**Shark's fin for your advice in mf**

**S y l p h i i e**** for... your story **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! whether I like it or not... **

Chapter 2

As Misaki greeted the manager, Ms. Satsuki, the other employees of the restaurant appeared as well.

"Oi, look who's here!"

"Misaki! What are you up to?"

"Let her speak, Erika, I can't hear her."

Such conversations would have continued between the ladies, had not Aoi, Ms. Satsuki's nephew, interrupted them.

"You're late, Misa!" he said sternly.

"Well, at least she arrived before we opened, right, Subaru?" said Erika.

"Yes. She may have other priorities, or something happened on her way here" Subaru replied.

"Other priorities?" Aoi asked with a tone of sarcasm.

"Well, aside from working here secretly, she also works secretly with Inspector Norris. I had wondered whether she will able to show her true colors to anyone without any secrets, that is, if she had _any_" said Honoka. She then added, "Ms. Satsuki, I'm off to try the new uniform!" and gleefully went to the other room along with Erika and Subaru, leaving Misaki, Ms. Satsuki and Aoi.

Satsuki consoled Misaki "Don't let Honoka's words affect you, Misa, I'm sure she is concerned with you. We all understand your situation."

"I'm fine Ms. Satsuki... wait, did I hear right? Uniform?" Misaki asked.

"Well, I got this idea just randomly and discussed it with the others, and we all agreed," Satsuki said,"I think this will be fun and exciting, Misa!"

Aoi was about to say something, but was interrupted by Honoka, Subaru and Erika, who barged in.

"Ms. Satsuki! What do you think?"

"Kyaaaaa! It's so cute! I knew this is going to be fun!"

Misaki saw the three wearing lovely, neat, traditional maid uniform often wore by the maids in aristocratic families, but she could only stare with horror.

"That's... our uniform?" she finally said.

"Everything is done by the hands of the great Aoi!" Aoi declared proudly.

"Y-you made this?" Misaki asked again.

"What's wrong, Misa, don't you like it?" asked Erika.

"I'm sure it'll suit you, Misa. I too, have one!" Satsuki said.

"But I..."

Honoka grabbed Misaki's arm and dragged her towards the other room. "Don't worry, Misaki, it's free of charge, plus I'll help you with your fitting. Your uniform's waiting for you..."

"Wait, please! I have..."

It's too late for Misaki, for she was now in the other room with Honoka...

-0-

Three minutes later, Misaki emerged, wearing her uniform, along with Honoka.

"Kyaaaaaaa! You absolutely look adorable, Misa!" exclaimed Satsuki.

"As expected of me, the great Aoi!"

"Don't worry, Misaki, you look stunning in that uniform, plus, I'm sure you'll get used to it."Erika said.

"True enough, Misaki. With this, I'm sure we'll draw a lot of customers, and we might obtain useful information regarding your cases just like we use to do..." Subaru said.

"..." Misaki didn't know what to answer, but she finally said, "I'll think about it."

"Misa is easy to persuade with this, right?" teased Erika.

"As expected of Subaru! Good work!" Honoka said.

"Everyone! Let's get this restaurant ready for opening." Satsuki said. The girls, along with Aoi, put everything to order, and Satsuki called Misaki's attention.

"Misa, I forgot to mention, we'll close early today. Sir Edward invited all of us in the ball to be held at his house tonight, and we need to prepare ourselves for fun! And also, we'll be with our families, I hope it is okay with you."

"There's no problem, Ms. Satsuki, Sakura already asked me to come with her. And, I also wanted to ask of you regarding with the present case I'm holding."

"You can count on us, Misa, but shall we pass it just this night? We'll talk of it tomorrow, and also I heard someone returned in this town and will be attending the ball" winked Satsuki.

"Who?"

"The handsome, blond, rich man whom you rejected last October."

Misaki was greatly surprised. "Mr. Kuuga Sakurai?"

"Yes. And I heard from you that his affections shifted to your very best friend, Sakura."

"That's why _I_ don't trust him that much. A week before he came here in town, he confessed to me that he's in love with me, though I rejected him. Three days after that, and a day before he went away, amongst all the people here, he told me that he likes Sakura. I do not know if they were real, but I know that Sakura's affection for him is strong, that's why, as her friend, I'll support her, though I'll protect her from getting hurt."

Satsuki smiled and said to herself, "With that attitude, I wonder whether you will get you man..."

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Satsuki?" asked Misaki.

"No, nothing in particular and Misa, please address our customers as 'young master' and 'milady', okay?"

As Satsuki left her, she sought a mirror and began to tie her hair up, and put a little alteration with her face, so as to hide her identity.

-0-

"I'm very glad you came with me, Misaki" smiled Sakura.

They were now in Sir Edward's ballroom where the guests were gathering. The ball has already started. Music was played and some guests were already dancing in the ballroom.

"Well, I also need to have fun, and also, I heard Kuuga's coming..."

"Misaki, I'm not a child anymore, I'll be fine. In fact, I'm very excited! I get to see him again after all these months, though we're just friends."

"You do like him that much, don't you, Sakura?" Misaki asked.

Sakura blushed and said, "Yes, I do like him, Misaki. And I'll be more than happy to see you happy with a man worthy of you."

Misaki smiled with her answer and said, "That'll be far away from the future, Sakura. Men, in my experience, are nothing but nitwits, and if I intend to search for a man worthy of my hand, I may die an old maid."

"Misaki! How could you say that? I believe all of us are destined with someone, and if you ever found a man worthy of you, then you'll have to watch your tongue." Sakura replied.

'_I wonder about that' _Misaki thought.

"Oh, I remembered. I heard that Kuuga is coming with a friend." Sakura said.

"A friend?"

"Yes, some saw him with a man this morning, and I think he's coming too. His name is..."

Sakura couldn't continue her words, for the doors of the ballroom opened, and she saw her beloved Kuuga, standing in the doorway. All of the guests' attentions were at the new arrivals; the music and the dance completely stopped. But him alone did not caught the attention of all, for with him, a tall, handsome gentleman, with golden hair and emerald eyes, and completely of distinguished family, and the eyes of the guests followed him and his friend, as they walk across the ballroom.

_End_

**Out of my laziness and change in my mood, finally, chapter 2 is up. Well, not much in this chapter, though, and I hope I can update next week... and I remember... only one week to go and classes will start! Summer's over already? **

**Well... I borrowed one line there from a movie, by which I based this story from... and if the last scene is quite familiar to you, you may inform me via review...**

**Oh, and as for Erika, Subaru, Honoka, Ms. Satsuki and Aoi... well, I just have to say about a bit of them... their ages are 25, 28, 26, 36, and 20, respectively, the ladies are all married with families of their own (surprisingly their husbands allowed them to work on that restaurant Satsuki owned and managed)...Sakura and Kuuga are of the same age with Misaki, Sakura is well-to-do, living with her family... maybe that's it for a while...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS and P&P... I'm just a fan of Hiro Fujiwara and Jane Austen... **

**Oh, and before I forget, I'm sorry that this will be quite confusing... just ask me if you have something to clarify... : )**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

The room has fallen into deep silence as the two gentlemen walked across the room to meet the host. The eyes are following them, especially to the man that they have seen for the first time. As the gentlemen greeted the host, music was played again and the dance continued.

Due to her shyness and struggle for composure, Sakura turned away to hide her blushing face; Misaki took the hint and tried to help her calm down, and asked, "Sakura, would you continue of what you are trying to tell me?"

Sakura was broken out of her reverie and said, "Oh, uhh... yes, Kuuga's friend. I believe his name is Mr. Takumi Usui, one of his closest friends. He's a relative of the Walker family, one of the most influential families in the country; to be more specified, the cousin of the heir, Gerard Walker. He lives on his estate in Kensington, and has an annual income of 12,000 pounds. Although I was surprised that he was introduced to society not more than three years ago."

"Well now, he's richer than any of us combined," said Misaki.

"Apparently, that's true," Sakura answered.

Sakura turned to look at her beloved, who was in conversation with his companion, though he seemed preoccupied with something else, as if looking for someone. Misaki, on the other hand, was observing what took place. Kuuga was in a good mood, and was unbelievably cheerful, unlike before she met him. Usui was an exact opposite of his friend; discontented and completely uninterested. When they were introduced to Sir Edward's daughters, Kuuga happily invited one to dance, while Usui only bothered to bow and never said a word to them. With this, Misaki declared to herself that he is the proudest of his kind, and worst.

"Unfortunately, his manners doesn't seem to match for a man of his standing" Misaki said.

"Misaki, that was a bit too harsh on the poor fellow" Sakura replied.

"I'm not the only one who has that opinion," Misaki remarked as she saw some ladies seemingly talking about the lone gentleman, "but then again, they might have overlooked it due to his looks and wealth."

"Thank goodness I found you at last."

They have been talking with themselves privately that they had not noticed that the dance was over, and were surprised hearing another, yet familiar voice. It was from Kuuga himself and with him his companion, Usui.

"Mr. Sakurai! Mr. Usui... it's an honor to meet you..." Sakura said, then turning towards Kuuga unconsciously, "...again."

Then, conversation took place with the two; their friends completely in silence. Misaki was observing the progress of the two, and seemed very glad, and, unknown to her, Usui was eying on her.

The conversation was cut by Sakura's brother who asked her to dance, which she happily agreed. And with his friend distracted, Kuuga took this chance to talk to Misaki.

"It's been a while since October. I hope you're not angry with me."

"Yes, it's been a while, and don't worry, I'm not that type of holding grudges, depending on the situation. But let me say this to you first that it seems that your friend has the gift of silence."

"Pardon him that he doesn't seem to be interested. I think that he wants to find something that will spark his interest, and for that reason I brought him here to help him find it."

After a brief pause, he continued.

"I hope you'll keep our little secret. By the by, I may be so bold to ask this, is Miss Sakura, well, betrothed?"

Misaki giggled at his questioned and said, "No, not at all, although you cannot erase the fact that she has plenty of suitors, but was never interested to any one of them, I believe. But you should ask her, not me."

"You might be surprised how altered my behavior is. It took me a rejection before I realized my own absurdity in some way. I fully remembered you told me how ridiculous I was for asking your hand for such a short while and that you must decline my offer of marriage, but because of that I met Miss Sakura."

"Then, perhaps it's better for men to be rejected by me so they can find their true love" teased Misaki.

"No, I wouldn't recommend that," said Kuuga "besides, all of us deserve to be happy."

Misaki excused herself to get some food, which was nearby. Kuuga, then, disturbed his friend's peace and said, "Spectacular, isn't it? I mean, I never encountered so many pleasant people in my entire life."

"You had the opportunity to chat with the most pleasant of them all," Usui said while looking at Sakura, who was still dancing," and too friendly in my opinion."

"I daresay she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met!" Kuuga said. He noticed that the dance was nearly over, he added, "Come Takumi, you _must_ dance. This room is filled with lovely ladies... there's Miss Sakura's friend, Miss Ayuzawa. I'm sure you'll find her amiable. You must ask her to dance."

Usui glanced at Misaki, who was about to pick up some grapes, and replied, "Well, she's bearable, but not interesting enough to dance with. I may advice you to go to Miss Sakura and enjoy her company, for you are clearly wasting your time with me." With his friend's remarks, he went immediately to Sakura and asked her.

Unfortunately, for Misaki, she was near enough to hear them; at first she was very happy at Kuuga's praise to her friend, that his sincerity of his affections for her are true, but her happiness was turned to anger when she was being talked about.

She picked up a grape from her plate and said to herself, "Mr. Takumi Usui, let me show you how _amiable_ I am" and crushed the fruit between her two fingers.

-0-

By the time the dance ended, Kuuga was complimented 'by asking the jewel of the village to dance'. He and his friend were called by Sir Edward, who was with Sakura and Misaki.

He complimented Kuuga again in which Kuuga replied, "It is my honor for having her company." Sakura smiled shyly and blushed.

Sir Edward added, "Well, not every man was in luck to have her, most of them competing for her. I remember one time there was this young man who frequently visits her every night and would compose and sing songs declaring his love for her. He was quite good, yet after some time, he left the village and never came back."

"And thus ended his affection" Misaki said, "After that, one may say that because his act bore no fruit, it dissolved all his love, instead of strengthening it."

"But I'm thoroughly convinced that actions such as those _strengthens_ love, for it has been done throughout the ages" Usui contradicted.

"If the love is strong, it may. But if I were to give my opinion, I believe the much better way of winning the other's affection is to 'get to know' each other."

"And in what ways would you suggest to make that happen?"

Misaki thought for a while. She looked at Usui, smiled, and said, "I would recommend dancing... even if your partner is 'not interesting enough' for you."

Kuuga and Sakura laughed, not because there's anything funny, but to the thought that their friend has final found a match.

Another dance was called in and Kuuga invited Sakura again; Aoi, who happened to pass by, invited Misaki, leaving Usui in the company of Sir Edward.

As the ball ended pleasantly, and the guests went home ever so contented. Unknown to others, a tempest was about to begin.

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's another chapter... I am very sorry for giving you another crappy one and confusing...<strong>

**Maybe to some, it is quite familiar, the idea of the story, and I'll explain a few things.**

**Some of the scenes here are "borrowed" from the book and movie I love. And it is *drumroll* Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen (yup, Luka Song, you're right! Though not entirely). When I was watching it, in my mind the characters were different, and that I planned this since early 2011 (around February, I think) but due to laziness this happened, I only started drafting May (lots of time in "planning"). There's also another reason why I wrote this; it's because while I was browsing in some bookshop, I found Pride and Prejudice and Zombies... and I was like "what? I wanna write too with P&P!" or something like that... and that's all... maybe...**

**Thanks for people who reviewed and added this story to your favorites...**

**Well, again I'm sorry for the crappy chapter; I actually cut some parts and put it as a new chapter... **

**And I planned to post it last Monday, as my mark of first day in school, but I didn't... and I'll try updating this week...  
><strong>

**That's it for now! Happy Reading and review! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS and all of the other things here... they're only figments of my imagination...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Sir Edward's carriage brought Misaki back to her house after the ball. She was tired, yet she felt mixed emotions that night; happy and satisfied with Sakura and Kuuga's development and irritated with Usui and his impossible behavior.

The moment she arrived at her house, she expected herself to get dress quickly and go to bed, yet upon her arrival, she was surprised that a voice welcomed her.

"I see that you're having a great time slacking from your job."

She turned toward the direction of the voice and said, "At least be polite and tell me that I'll be expecting you tonight, Inspector."

Inspector Norris was seated by the fire, waiting for her all night. He said, "I put you on a job and as your superior, you are ought to follow. Don't make me do something you'll regret in the future, Miss Ayuzawa."

She gathered her composure and said, "On the contrary, I have just met a person who is somehow connected with the case."

Inspector Norris's curiosity rose. "Someone with connections? Who?"

"Mr. Takumi Usui."

* * *

><p>After a lengthy discussion, Inspector Norris said, "Very well, I'll leave this to you. When you got necessary information, report to me at once, and when you need something, just tell me; by the way, I'll work out your request. See you anytime this week, Miss Ayuzawa. "<p>

"Thank you, Inspector, even though you're busy...bye the bye, why so?" asked Misaki.

"I've told you before; I'm also working on arresting Raven as soon as possible. It's one of the top priorities now in Scotland Yard, and who knows where she'll strike. That's why we should prevent that from happening" replied the Inspector.

"And I've told _you_ before, it'll bear no fruit and all your efforts will be wasted" said Misaki.

"I may perform some reasonable request but however _I_ do not take orders from someone inferior," said Inspector Norris and left.

Misaki did not mind his last statement due to her exhaustion, dressed and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"Then what was he like, Misa?" asked Ms. Satsuki for the nth time.<p>

"I've told you for a thousand times, Ms. Satsuki, I do not deny that he's the worst of his kind; too proud and arrogant to be talked about," Misaki replied while wearing a blond wig.

Ms. Satsuki looked so disappointed that Misaki asked her why. "I thought that you'll have different opinion unlike the others, Misaki. You like interesting things, and I hoped that he will be the one, because you are the only person I know that can see different angles of the same side" replied Ms. Satsuki.

"I'll have to beg for forgiveness that I do not find him interesting at all, and that I'm the last woman in this world that will satisfy _his_ interest, not that I intended to in the first place" said Misaki, now putting some alterations in her face.

There was a brief pause, and after that, Ms. Satsuki broke the silence. "You told me about something about some case, Misa, did you not?"

Misaki was now finished preparing herself and said, "Oh yes. It's a murder case in the Chevalier Manor. The body was found in Miss Chevalier's room, and her lady-in-waiting is missing. Somehow, Raven, Mr. Takumi Usui and the Walker family are involved with this."

"_The _Walker family? One of the richest families in the country?"

"Yes. I've also asked the Inspector to arrange a meeting between Lady Chevalier and me. I want to ask her a few questions" said Misaki.

"I see. What can we do to help?"

"Well..."

They were interrupted by Honoka as she emerged from the restaurant and said, "Misaki, there's a cutomer waiting. All of us are busy and please serve him well."

Ms. Satsuki said, "Go, Misa, and assist them."

Misaki, in her maid uniform and disguised form, fixed herself for the last time and went to the restaurant and bowed and greeted the guest.

"Welcome back, young master..."

She was stunned as she saw who her customer was. She did not expect this 100%. As she saw him, she should have told herself to expect the unexpected.

He was the man whom she least wanted to see.

Takumi Usui.

* * *

><p>At the end of her shift, Misaki was very restless. She paced back and forth, worrying whether the man had recognised her. If he did, she feared that her secret would be made public.<p>

'_Calm yourself, Misaki. He seemed calm and collected. Perhaps he did not recognise me' _she said this over and over again to reassure herself.

She tried to remember what happened as she served him. In the whole duration of her service to him, as she took orders and served his food, he didn't do anything else but to respond, eat and nothing more. Yet, as she was serving the other customers, she vaguely saw that he was eyeing her. She did not know whether he suspected her, and if he did, then she is doomed.

"Oh, Misa, you're still here? You should go home; it's getting late."

Misaki was interrupted of her thoughts and snapped out of it. She readied herself to go home, said her goodbyes and left.

As she closed the door of the back entrance, she heard a very familiar voice.

"I guess my suspicion is right after all."

Misaki looked in the direction of the voice and she knew that all of her hope was lost. She gathered her composure and asked, "What do you mean?"

'That you and the maid who served me back there are the same, Miss Ayuzawa," said Usui.

"Okay, you got me. Then, what are you going to do with it, Usui?" she asked with a tinge of sarcasm.

"So no formality now, eh? Then, what should I call you? Ayuzawa or Misaki? Or should I just call you my cute little maid or Misa? Which do you prefer?" grinned Usui.

"So the real Takumi Usui is a harassing blackmailer in real life, eh? That's new, " Misaki said in reply.

"If you wish to think of me that way, then go ahead, Misa."

"You have no right to call me by that name! Or should I just tell the world of your 'dark side'?" Misaki said.

"I don't care much about that, but how about you?"

Misaki paused for a while as he continued speaking. "As far as I've heard, you're very famous of your hatred towards men, Miss Stubborn Woman, yet you are here, serving them and in a maid uniform... what do you think they'll think of you? And not just them, but to your neighbors. What should I do, Miss Ayuzawa? Should I tell them?"

Misaki didn't know what else to say and said, "What do you want of me?"

Usui thought for a while and said, "Actually, nothing, but I'll offer you a proposition."

As he said this, he cornered Misaki to the wall and caressed her cheek gently and continued "Let me do the things I wanted to do regarding this, and I promise to keep our little secret. Deal?"

Misaki said, "You really want things your way, don't you, Mr. Harassing Pervert?"

"Trust me, if I were one, I'll tell you that you wouldn't like it, Ayuzawa, of what I'll do to you... unless you wanted me to be that kind of person, it's fine by me" said Usui in a seductive whisper.

Instead of being angry, she took it as a challenge. She grabbed him by his collar, smiled and whispered to his ear, "Try me. Even you wouldn't like it."

With this, Usui smirked and whispered with the same tone, "It's a deal then. Let's have fun while it last, Ayuzawa."

* * *

><p>She was now in her room, contemplating of what happened. She was seated in her bed, and in her hand an old picture of her father. She usually talks with it if she has problems of any kind, as if it were alive. She said, "Father, some man now knows of my little secret. What should I do? What do you think he'll do to me?"<p>

She was a bit upset by thinking of it, yet it disappeared quickly. She said, "Yet, you said to me before, papa, that I should not let go of opportunities, and now, it's as if opportunity itself knocked in my door. I know he'll be necessary in the case I'm working on, and now I've got him at the palm of my hand."

She paused for a while, smiled, and said, "I look forward in this game, Takumi Usui."

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now... I hope I can make another one this week... I'm pretty busy with school work... thanks for those who will review or add it to your favorites and I hope that you'll drop by and review... bye for now!<br>**

**Lovelots!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As I have said before, I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! and other details which does not belong to me...**

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Late that night, Usui was seated by the fire on a fancy armchair in the cosy library. Although he was reading a book, his mind was elsewhere. He thought about his encounter earlier at the back entrance of a restaurant where he dined in.<p>

"Miss Misaki Ayuzawa," he muttered, while deep in his own thoughts. He had heard of her reputation of her hatred towards men, specifically her suitors. Despite this, she was secretly working on that restaurant wherein most of the customers were men, though she was in a disguise, which luckily deceived them, except him.

He was interrupted by his own friend, Kuuga, who was from a dinner party hosted by Sakura's father.

"You're quite late," Usui said in a cold voice.

"I haven't seen you for a day and this is how you greet me? Don't you miss me?" Kuuga teased.

"You seemed not bothered by the rumors circulating in this community," Usui said.

"About what?"

"Of your growing attachment with Miss Sakura"

"Why should I?" asked Kuuga.

"You should think about the people who might be affected with it. Also, you might hurt her." Usui replied.

"What do you mean?"

"That you were actually running away from your parents who have proposed of your marriage to some rich lady, as well as your fear of them being against your choice; a young lady of inferior birth." Usui said.

After a brief pause, Kuuga said, "I have also received a letter from them. They now knew about Miss Sakura and were very furious, and told me to come home immediately. Although I don't know how they received such information."

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"I'll... think about it" Kuuga said, and then he seated himself on the other couch, staring at the fire.

"By the way," Usui said, after some minutes of silence, "What do you know about Miss Ayuzawa?"

"Miss Misaki? Well, for me, she's quite eccentric sort of person, but very kind and gentle and posseses an unusual hatred, as you have heard, strangely, though, she had acquired a number of suitors, and I was one of them. But she's a very good friend. I don't know very much, but Miss Sakura is her best friend. Should I ask her?"

"Do you know of the reason of that hatred?"

"No, I don't. Excuse me, Usui, for I am going to my room" Kuua said, and left.

After reading some more, he himself went to his room to sleep. Morning came, but the questions on his mind never left. He resolved to find answers he needed.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Misaki was very conscious of her actions for she had cautioned herself of Usui. Night came, but still no sign of him. She finally calmed down after seeing that he wasn't outside the back entrance, but she never let her guard down.<p>

On her way home, she saw a man blocking her way and said, "Fancy for some drinks, missy? It's a bit cold tonight"

"No thank you" she said, and stepped back, but was blocked by another man behind her, saying, "If you're wise, you should just give us what we want"

As the two went closer, instead of running, she fought back, much to their surprise. She alone defended herself, and the two bit the dust. She looked around her for more, yet no one came. She then walked straight towards home, but somehow, her feeling of being followed was never lifted.

* * *

><p>Misaki was celebrating of not seeing Usui that day, and as she was about to rest, someone knocked on her door. It was Inspector Norris. She welcomed him inside, brewed tea, and served it to him.<p>

After a sip, he said, "Miss Ayuzawa, about your request, I'm happy to say that it has been arranged. The butler Louis said that Lady Chevalier is staying for a while with her friend who is also my patroness, Lady Madelaine Everglott. She is having a ball and she invited me and my wife, and also, I fancy that Lady Chevalier is there, too. Did you get it, Miss Ayuzawa?"

"Yes, thank you very much. I'll see you then."

The inspector rose from his seat and said, "Remember, Miss Ayuzawa, around three days from now, and do everything you can to solve this case" and then he left.

Misaki was now too tired to do anything more and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>On the next night, Misaki was in her high spirits for she has not seen Usui the whole day again. In her high spirits, her shift ended and left by the back entrance, yet things sometimes don't work her way.<p>

"Did you miss me yesterday, Ayuzawa?" Usui asked. He was actually waiting for her shift to end, and stayed in their 'meeting place'.

"Who would actually miss you, Usui?" Misaki asked sarcastically.

"I'll be careful from now on if I were you" Usui smirked.

"I'm not afraid of you," Misaki said with a smile, "If you are planning to tell the world of my secret, then go ahead" and then she walked towards the alley.

"It seems like those men whom you beat black and blue were planning for revenge, so be careful, Ayuzawa" Usui said.

Misaki suddenly stopped and looked at him. She tried not to change her state of mind and said, "So, you're the one who was following me last night, you pervert."

Usui chuckled with the thought and said, "Oh, there's one more thing I would like to ask."

"What is it?"

"What is your relationship with Inspector Norris?" Usui asked.

"W-why did you ask such question?" she said, trying not to be bothered.

Unfortunately, Usui had noticed this alteration and said, "I may be new here, but I do recognize a few people in this little town. I also thought of possible reasons of visiting you late last night. For in the eyes of many, a married man like him visiting a young woman like you who live alone is too suspicious."

"Then, what are you implying?"

"Are you in a relationship with him?"

Misaki was taken aback with this question and was now looking away from him, still trying to gather composure. Usui sensed this and continued, "Well, it also, sort of, explains why you rejected all of your suitors, Ayuzawa. Don't worry; I will keep this little secret of yours especially from Mrs. Norris, that you and Inspector Norris are-."

_Slap._

Usui was not given the chance to complete his statement, for he was slapped very hard by Misaki. Then and there, he was now aware that she was totally upset.

Breathing heavily, she said, "You...you don't have the right to say something like that before me. You don't know anything..." Then she looked at him in the eyes and said, "You don't know me, and don't act as if you do, idiot!" and she left him, running.

Usui could only stare at her while she was out of his sight and touched his swelling cheek.

* * *

><p>At her house, Misaki was full of regret for not controlling herself. <em>'You should never show your weakness, Misaki, especially in front of him... or else everything will not go according to plan' <em>she told herself. She was so hurt because of it, and was determined to be careful in front of him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Usui was pacing back and forth in his room. He couldn't sleep, for he always remembers the incident. Moreover, he remembered her face full of anger, yet her eyes filled with tears and flashed sorrow and pain. <em>'Why shed those tears, Ayuzawa? How much have you endured?' <em>he said to himself full of worry.

It was his first time to be concerned with someone whom he had never acquainted before.

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Chapter 5!<strong>

**I'm going to take a break for a while, it's examination week, and yeah... I need to study...** **and I have another activity this weekend, maybe.** **I hope that I can make a new chapter this weekend... :-)**

**Also, I borrowed a nickname from Corpse Bride, the Everglott (don't know if it's the right spelling) because I was thinking of a surname for a rich lady... and at the same time, I was thinking about this movie... and I also love that movie, too! **

**By the way, thanks for those who have reviewed my last chapter, those who added my stories to your favorites... I really thank you! I hope that those who'll read this would drop a review... it'll mean so much to me... XD oh, and I'm sorry for some mistakes here, and I suck at describing action... and too tired... XD**

**Lovelots! And a happy week for you!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama... I'm just a fan, more likely, a "writer" of sorts who sometimes daydreams about KWMS...**

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>It was already dawn when Misaki found herself sitting in her bed, staring in the empty space for a long time. Unfortunately, she couldn't sleep and was too busy to cry, because of the incident last night, yet she can't find the reason why it bothered her that much. For her, it was very unreasonable to be bothered by someone she hates so much that it deprived her of sleep; she should have benefitted from the incident. Maybe she was bothered enough that Usui thought of her and the Inspector having an affair; she only wanted to protect herself, yet the hurt was still there.<p>

She closed her eyes for a minute, trying to forget, yet she couldn't. All she can do is to think of something else and keep a straight face.

-0-

She was finishing her breakfast when suddenly someone knocked on her door. She hastily opened it, yet she didn't expect that person who visited herthat morning. It was Sakura.

"Good morning, Misaki," Sakura smiled, yet Misaki noticed that her eyes tells something else.

"Good morning, Sakura. Please, come inside," Misaki said while gesturing Sakura to come in. The moment they were seated, she asked if she had eaten, and Sakura replied with a nod.

"Is there something wrong?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki... actually, I only wanted someone to talk to," Sakura said.

"You can tell me anything, Sakura. Please do so, just to relieve you of your sorrows."

"Thank you very much, Misaki. I knew I can rely on you," Sakura remarked, and then "This morning, Kuuga handed me a letter and asked me to read it when he's out of my sight..."

"And what did he say?"

Sakura brought forth the letter and handed it to Misaki and said, "Please read it... I don't really mind"

Misaki opened the letter and it said something like this:

_Miss Hanazono,_

_If you evergranted me my request, I thank you for it; it pains me to face you, for I have no right ever to stand in front of you, yet I come to give you this letter so that it can serve its purpose._

_First and foremost, I would like to give you my thanks for welcoming me and being one of my friends. If I were to choose, I would like to stay here for a particular reason; I cannot find anywhere in this world with an atmosphere the same as here, but this cannot be so, for I cannot deny that here lies a problem._

_Some rumors had reached my parents' ears concerning about you and they wanted me in London this instead. For this, I ask for forgiveness. I never intended to drag you into this, and I'll do anything in my power to clear this, and also, I need to talk to them. Again, I am very sorry for leaving you this way. Thank you, my dear Madame, for reading this letter._

_Till we meet again._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kuuga Sakurai_

For a moment, Misaki couldn't speak. She simply couldn't believe what she just read. She looked at Sakura and asked, "He just left?"

"As what you've read, Misaki, yes, he did."

"But why so sudden...?"

"Misaki, it's in the letter you read. I..."

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but what will you do now?"

"Unfortunately, I do not know. I don't even know about the rumor. But..."

"You love him, don't you?" Misaki said. Sakura nodded.

"Here now lies a question: What will you do?" Misaki asked.

"I... want to follow him because I need to tell him something. I don't want to die in regret for not telling him... I... want to take this risk." Sakura said, determined.

"Then what are you waiting for? With this, you'll be happy, right? You can stay with Suzuna in London. This is her address," and Misaki wrote her sister's address and gave it to Sakura, "You'll never miss it."

"Oh, Misaki! I... oh, how can I ever repay you of your kindness? Do you have anything that worries you? Can I help?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Nothing in particular, thank you, Sakura. Just go and do what you must." Misaki said.

"But you'll be lonely again, Misaki... you'll be all alone here," Sakura said.

"On the contrary, I'll be away on a trip. The Inspector and Mrs. Norris invited me," Misaki replied.

"I'm glad. They're really kind, aren't they? Oh, by the way, Misaki, the militia will stay in the village these three days. I guess Emile's coming back."

"Yes, I am too"

Misaki and Sakura said their goodbyes and Sakura left. Though she was hopeful of Sakura's situation, she was at least relieved that Emile Garner, her long time friend, will be visiting in the village and hoped for the best. At least, it would lift her of her sorrow.

-0-

It was already late at night and Misaki already finished her shift. She changed her uniform to her usual clothes, yet she found it hard to approach the door of the back entrance. The incident flashed again in her mind, and she told herself to calm down. She first leaned on the wall, with the door at her right, and thanked that Usui hasn't showed himself that morning. She took a big breath and headed outside.

As she closed the door, she heard someone called her name. As she turned towards the direction of the voice, it was none other than Usui himself.

"Ayuzawa..." he spoke.

Misaki gathered all her composure and asked, "What do you want from me this time? What 'presumption' do you have for me?"

"It's not that... I..." Usui was about to continue, yet he stopped, looking forlorn. Then he said, "I have come... to ask for forgiveness."

Misaki was totally shocked and looked as if she didn't believe that Usui had said those words, yet his face was serious enough to believe. Usui managed to pick this up and added, "About what happened last night, I'm truly story. I know what I've done and said is unforgivable. And if you still have doubts, I also brought something as a token of my sincerity."

"No, please, you don't have to..." Misaki said.

"Please, Miss Ayuzawa." Usui interrupted, with a soft yet stern voice.

Misaki felt that Usui won't leave unless she agrees to come with him, which she did. The two walked the alley quietly, desperately thought of a subject to talk about along the way, yet the feeling of awkwardness dominated both of them.

As they reached the other side, Misaki finally saw Usui's gift. It was a strong-looking creature with brown coating and a white smear in its forehead, and was standing proudly with its powerful legs.

"A... horse?"

Usui said, "I'm sorry, I don't know of something you like, I don't want to give something that would wither or destroyed easily, and I thought of you as different from other women, and I wanted to give something memorable..."

"I'm... different from other women?" Misaki asked, looking at Usui.

"Well, not that kind of different, I meant that the way you perceive things is... well..." Usui replied, and looked at Misaki, but suddenly stopped, for they both accidentally looked at each other in the eyes, "...unique. "

Another awkward pause passed and Misaki thought ways of changing the subject. She averted her attention to the horse and started to brush its mane. She said, "So, about this horse..."

"Yes, do... you accept it?" Usui asked eagerly.

"You've seen my house, no?" Misaki asked.

"Yes..."

"Well, I have problems as to where to put the horse back in my place. Unfortunately, we do not have stables anymore," Misaki said, while brushing its mane.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for such inconvenience. I can't believe I haven't thought of that," Usui said.

As he said this, Usui heard Misaki laughed. He looked at her, who was still brushing its mane, and smiled. Then, Misaki said, "Well, I must be going now," and left.

After a few paces of walking, Misaki noticed that beside her, another pair of feet and the sound of hooves followed her and was now at her pace. Usui, along with the horse, was walking with her without a word. Misaki stopped (as well as him) and asked, "Where are you headed to, Usui? And what are you doing?"

Usui turned towards her and said, "Why, it is very dangerous for a lady to be walking around late at night, that's why, please, allow me the honor to escort you to your home."

"Usui, I have walked thess streets my whole life and some of them are in the night like this, also, I'm not really wandering around, so thank you for your offer and just go home," Misaki said, and then continued to walk, and Usui followed.

"Well, it's still very dangerous for you. Who knows that those men whom you beaten up will come again? It may be a stroke of luck that you overpowered them, that's why I must accompany you," Usui said, in which Misaki thought that he was joking.

"Please, sir, don't insult me of my strength. I may be a woman, but I am capable of protecting myself. Some people laughed at me when I say this to them because of my _small_ structure and thought of me incapable, yet all of them almost did not live to tell the tale, so laugh at me if you dare," Misaki said.

"Indeed I do not dare" Usui said and smiled.

Misaki never heard of him speak so gallantly before; she always thought that the reason why he's being polite to others was only because it was necessary to do so, but then, now...

Usui broke the silence afterwards and asked, "Do you like horses, Miss Ayuzawa?"

"I'm really fond of them," Misaki smiled.

"Well then, allow me to assist you in mounting on your horse," Usui said cheerfully.

"As for now, no thank you, and as to inform you, sir, that this horse does not belong to me," Misaki replied.

"But I gave him to you, have I not?"

"I haven't accepted it, have I?"

For a while, Misaki saw Usui's face so shocked and troubled that she added, "But not the apology part... I... it's... well..."

"I fully understand, Miss Ayuzawa," Usui finally said.

Then again, silence passed between them until they almost reached Misaki's house. Finally, Usui spoke, "Miss Ayuzawa... I have something to tell you."

"Why such formality? What's eating you today, Usui?" Misaki thought loudly. Conscious, she added, "Oh, I'm sorry... pray, continue."

"Miss Ayuzawa... I..."

"Misa?"

Both of them turned towards the direction of the voice. They saw a man who stood at Misaki's gate approaching them. At the streetlight, they saw it was a man from the militia.

"Emile?"

"Misa! It's so nice to see you again after all these..." then he stopped as he saw the gentleman beside Misaki.

Misaki glanced at the two men beside her. She quickly saw the change of their color. Shock, anger and horror were all present on the two of them at the same time. After a while, Usui turned towards Misaki and said, "Well, I must be off. Miss Ayuzawa..." he bowed, and mounted on the horse and left.

The moment he was out of sight, Emile said, "Well, I thought he'll never leave."

"Misaki replied, "Emile, you're back..."

"Is that how you welcome your friend after all these years? Why Misaki, how could you be so cruel?" Emile said teasingly.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I'm curious about your connections with Mr. Usui, that's all." Misaki said.

"You saw that one, didn't you?"

"I'm afraid that I'll not be satisfied if I do not get what I wanted," Misaki said.

Emiled smiled at his friend and said, "You're actually right, Misa, and unfortunately, our connections have not been a good one."

"And why is that?"

"I'll tell you... when we get inside your house."

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Another chapter... wow, it's been a while... XD<strong>

**First of all, I would like to thank my readers for your support. It really means so much to me. Secondly, I am sorry for some mistakes in here, for the confusion, the chapter's too long and for the late update... time was not really on my side last week... **

**Anyway, just I would like to explain this part... when Misaki said that she didn't accept the horse, she meant the horse alone, but Usui thought that she didn't accept his apology, that's why, he was troubled... poor him... nah, just want to share...**

**So, if there are more confusion and violent reactions, please just state it in your review or PM me if you like... I welcome all kinds of reviews...**

**I hope I can make another chapter later... I just want to update the next one, which is currently not yet drafted, but already in mind... hehe...**

**I hope you'll drop by and review this story! **

**Lovelots!**

**PS**

**SNAPE! NO!**

**XD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama and P&P... all rights reserved to the owners...**

Chapter 7:

* * *

><p>If one sees Misaki's house in Elmswood on the outside, he or she may judge it as a very ordinary two-storey house made of red bricks and an ordinary roof, all ordinary by means, with a size that of a cottage. Although it is not large by area, on the other hand, the inside is very much comfortable to live (and was organized by the sisters, Misaki and Suzuna) and one may even say, if they enter the house, that the outside appearance does not reflect on what was on the inside. Every room had this very homey atmosphere which gave comfort to the tenants as well as the guests.<p>

Of all these rooms, the sisters' favorite is the parlor. The parlor has a nicely-built fireplace, a couch and two comfortable armchairs; the floor covered by a carpet with beautiful and unique designs of flowers and trees woven by their mother years ago; on the corner near the entrance of the room, a cabinet filled with porcelain which were passed by their grandmothers, and on the opposite, a shelf filled with books which were collected and passed by their grandfathers. Years ago, as a family, they always relax on the same room, sipping tea, eating snacks or simply reading books and warming themselves by the fire to their hearts' content.

On such occasion, the night where Emile returned to the village and visited Misaki she herself welcomed the guest, who had a pair of dark blue eyes and a brown hair with a handsome face and cheerful demeanor, and led him to the parlour. Emile built fire in the fireplace while Misaki prepared tea. When she was finished, she served it and placed the tray on the small table between the two armchairs and both took a sip.

"Hmmm... Jasmine tea... after all these years you still make good tea, Misa," said Emile, "this came from your sister in London, right?"

"Oh yes," replied Misaki, "Suzuna sends me some stuff she purchased in London, some in which she won in lottery, though most of them came from contests in her school. Last time it was a tea set, I recall. So, are we not to discuss what you swore to tell me?"

"Oh yes, of course, Misa, my own story. Funny, we have been friends since we were little, yet you haven't known my family background," teased Emile.

"That's because I was too young to ask that, and you only came here every spring, to which, you stopped going since your father passed away," said Misaki.

"Alright, alright, so my story goes like this:

"My family served the Usui family for generations; my father was the late Mr. Usui's butler, and also who helps him in his business, and confidante. I grew up in the Usui mansion, together with the current Mr. Usui and also became my childhood friend. As you may know, the Usui family is a close relative of the Walker family, as well as the Everglotts..."

"He's brought up in a wealthy family, that I know, yet his manners were too impossible," Misaki remarked.

Emile smiled and said, "Actually, he's been like that, especially with other people outside his circle. But he's highly respected by his friends and family alike, and a very influential person. He's alike with his father, but the older Mr. Usui is much kinder, in fact, he was my godfather, and when my father died, he treated me like a son, for I was his favourite, the fact which made Mr. Takumi jealous of me. As the days passed by, his jealousy grew. I did mention that he's a very influential, right, Misa? (to which Misaki nodded) Well, he has displayed this on certain occasions, but of those I cannot forget the incident that happened with his cousin, the current head of the Walker family, Mr. Gerard Walker."

"Why, what happened?" asked Misaki.

"I recalled that Mr. Takumi was the very reason why Mr. Gerard and his former fiancée, Ms. Anne Scarlet, separated. Mr. Takumi used his influence to break those two, to which the older Mr. Walker agreed and ordered Mr. Gerard to break the engagement. I believe Mr. Takumi does not like Ms. Scarlet and made every possible way to separate them... I heard Ms. Scarlet told herself many times '_Had he not interfered, it should have gone well..._'I very much pitied Mr. Gerard; he was so hurt, until he later married his best friend, Ms. Eloise..."

"How awful he is..." Misaki commented.

"But that's not all. It was not a year ago that he caused my misery."

"What do you mean?"

"Months later, after Mr. Walker's marriage, the older Mr. Usui died. On that night, before he breathed his last, he gave my parsonage on some village in which he was the patron, with additional thousand pounds so that I can start with my living, and he instructed his son, as well as Mr. Walker, for some reason, to fulfil his wishes, along with Mr. Takumi inheriting his estate. But instead, he gave it another man."

"How cruel!" remarked Misaki.

"And now, I am a poor soldier, too lowly to be recognized by anyone, except you, of course," said Emile.

"So that was the reason why he's like that," Misaki said.

"Let's stop talking about these things, Misa. Those were in the past. What about you, Misa, how you been? Are you working in a case?" asked Emile.

Emile also knew of Misaki being a detective, aside from Suzuna and her co-workers in the restaurant. And to which she replied, "Yes, now it is some murder in some aristocratic family"

"Oh, the murder in Chevalier manor. I heard it was Raven, the notorious thief, and that the victim was the poor Ms. Angelique, the daughter of Lady Annabel. I heard that Ms. Angelique was a beauty too, but then again, her murder was too brutal. It was something very sharp, I heard," Emile said.

Misaki felt an unknown feeling inside. She poured herself a cup of tea, drank it, and said, "Yes, I believe. In fact, the police are searching for Raven. By the way, may I ask, what was the connection of the Chevaliers and the Usuis?"

Emile replied, "As far as I know, they were business partners, as well as the Walkers and Everglotts. Is there and more inquiries?"

"No... no more... thank you."

After tea, Emile left and said goodbye. Misaki, on the other hand, still felt an unfamiliar feeling and was determined to end it, along with the case.

-0-

That morning, Ms. Satsuki visited Misaki, who was standing outside her house with her luggage, before Misaki's departure. Misaki told Ms. Satsuki about her conversation with Emile last night, to which Ms. Satsuki replied, "I believe, Misa, that no one is _that_ cruel."

"But I think that there's a connection..."

"Oh, Ms. Satsuki, you're here..."

Both women turned towards the direction of the voice. It was Inspector Norris, in which he added, "Come, let's go, Miss Ayuzawa, we don't want to be late."

"By the way, Ms. Satsuki, the militia left by dawn, right? When will they be back?" asked Misaki.

"I believe they will be back weeks later, no one knows. I'll inform you, Misaki. Good luck," said Ms. Satsuki.

"Thank you, Ms. Satsuki," said Misaki and left, along with her luggage. The inspector bowed to her and joined Misaki; Ms. Satsuki left for the restaurant.

The Inspector and Misaki rode the carriage and to Nottingham they go.

-0-

It was already late in the afternoon when they arrived in Nottingham, where the Everglott palace was situated. The palace was five miles away from the town itself, and they were going there in the morning tomorrow for a visit. The moment they arrived at a lodge, Mrs. Norris welcomed them heartily; to Misaki, she said, "Misaki! It's such a very long time since we met! I trust that you are fine, are you not?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Norris, for the hearty welcome... by the bye, can I ask, why didn't you come with us?"

"Oh, I went here yesterday to reserve two rooms in this lodge. Don't worry, Misaki, we'll take care of you and tomorrow, we'll go shopping... speaking of which, I have to run to the markets to buy something. Dear! Please accompany me..."

"Hold your horses, Jane, let us settle first in the room, then we'll go."

For fifteen minutes, they settle in their rooms; the couple on one and Misaki the other, and the couple bade goodbye, saying that they will be back before supper. As Misaki arranged her belongings, then suddenly, she heard a knocked in her door.

'_Who could that be? I expect no visitors here, and it cannot be them, it is too fast to be returning...' _she thought, and then opened the door. As she saw the visitor, she could not help but stare at the man in front of her.

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys for the late update! As well as for the mistakes and that Usui is not here yet, and for the confusion that I gave you, so feel free to ask anything...<strong>

**By the way, I may be busy for the next weeks...** **but I'll try to update weekly...**

**Thank you for those who supported, read, reviewed, and who added my story to their favourites and story alerts... I hope you could stop by and review, though the "drama" (if there is...) is not yet here... and yeah, I'm very mean for leaving you a cliffhanger...**

**So... yeah... thanks and happy reading!**

**Lovelots!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or P&P... all rights reserved to their owners...**

**Note: It is my first time to add in this chapter Misaki and Usui's P.O.V.'s... just for some trial... or no apparent reason at all... XD**

Chapter 8:

* * *

><p>"Good day, madam. Is this the room of Mr. Norris and his wife?"<p>

Misaki almost did not hear the question for she was observing carefully the gentleman in front of her. He was taller than her in a few inches; his hair color is somewhat similar that of a lemon which also complemented his eyes. He has such a friendly aura that Misaki immediately felt comfortable enough to be with him, and she had grown likeness on the unexpected visitor.

The man repeated his question and Misaki snapped out of her reverie and replied, "Their room is right next to mine to the left." Misaki saw the gentleman's sigh of relieve and thanked her. As he turned, Misaki said, "I'm afraid that you won't find them there. They have an errand to attend to, and will be back by dinner. Do you intend to wait for them?"

"Yes, I have to see them today," the man replied.

Though reluctant, Misaki offered, "Would you like to stay here until they get back? Please do not worry for I am their companion, and you must be tired from your quest, and I'll call for tea."

The man thanked Misaki again, went inside and sat in the couch by the fireplace while Misaki rang for tea. A few minutes later, a servant brought it, placed it on the table and left.

Out of curiosity, Misaki asked, "Pray, what is your business with them, sir?"

The man spoke with such pleasantry that Misaki was amused by every word that came out of his mouth, which were, "I believe I have not introduced myself. My name is Tora Igarashi, and I am one of the honoured guests in the palace of the Everglotts through my friend, and I was asked by Lady Everglott to look for the Norrises, and..."

"You have looked anywhere until you found this place, I presume," Misaki interrupted.

"Yes, I... hold it, how did you know?"

"By your shoes, sir. I must say that you were looking for them in many parts of the town. Were you nit informed of their lodge? Mrs. Norris arrived here yesterday."

"Unfortunately, no. My friend and I also arrived at the palace yesterday, and this was my first time coming here and I am not familiar of the place. Lady Everglott only received word that Mrs. Norris had arrived here just this morning and that her husband would follow today, and she would like to see the Inspector tomorrow morning, so he asked me, in behalf of her, to see them," Tora said.

"Why did you go alone? Where is your friend?"

"His presence was needed there, and I grabbed this opportunity to go out for some fresher air and to see the town itself."

After a brief silence, Tora spoke, "I believe, madam, that we are giving each other inconveniences. You know my name, but I do not know yours. Also, you have intrigued me of your little deduction on my quest, and if you mind, I would like to know how."

Misaki smiled and replied, "I do apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Misaki Ayuzawa, Mr. Igarashi. As of your request, I do not mind at all. I found out that you have searched everywhere because of the presence of different kinds of soil, though there is only little of them. You were riding in a carriage for a long time, as suggested by your rumpled coat more evident at your back. First, you stopped by the houses near the palace itself, which is shown by the mud, and that you arrived somewhere in town in a nearby construction site, as suggested by the presence of the little cement."

As Misaki was talking, she noticed that Tora was listening attentively, to which she was pleased. After her statement, he said, "I am very sorry for being unclean. I do hope you'll forgive me. I am not really this untidy, and that is..."

"No, not at all. You don't look very untidy, and I'm sorry for having seen too much."

"On the contrary, ma'am, it is a great honor of meeting you who possesses such great mind in a very lovely face." As he said this, he took Misaki's hand and kissed it gently, leaving Misaki blushing.

After which, the Inspector and his wife arrived and Tora was introduced to them by Misaki. Tora, on behalf of Lady Everglott, invited them on a ball tomorrow night and left. On Misaki's part, she was never interested on a man before.

-0-

On the next morning, while the Inspector was visiting Lady Everglott, Mrs. Norris forced Misaki to shop with her for ball gowns. Along the way, they met Tora in one of the shops. Tora joined them for a while, and as Mrs. Norris was busy looking for shoes, he was busy conversing with Misaki. He asked, "Are you coming in the ball tonight?"

"Yes. By the by, do you know someone of the name of Lady Annabel Chevalier?" Misaki asked.

"Yes, I do. She resides at the palace with her childhood friend and distant cousin, the Lady Everglott herself. Although I have to apologize for having little information of her; she only spoke twice to me and my friend, and I have seen her only twice, the first when she spoke to us, and the second, when I was passing nearby and saw her enjoying tea with some ladies. She is not really joining the ball; she wants to be by herself that she requested Lady Everglott that she will stay on a balcony somewhere," Tora said.

"I see. You always mention your friend. You must have a great bond with each other," Misaki said.

"Oh yes. If you want to meet him, do not worry, I'll be standing near him and I'll personally introduce you to him. I may say, Miss Ayuzawa, that I am one of the fortunate people of having him as a friend; he'll do what he can to help them, just like he shared to me upon our arrival that he saved Mr. Sakurai from shame because of his intention of marriage in some young lady, well, many objected on that including the parents..."

At this moment, Misaki was shocked upon hearing Kuuga's name. She has suspicion as of who the friend was, but Kuuga has many friends, so she considered that fact. She wanted to ask more of the details as well as not to give any hint that she knew Kuuga, so she asked, "That seems strange. Do you know why they objected the pair?"

"I believe that they question the young woman herself, where she grew up, her status, everything. I do not really know of the details more. Is something which bothers you, Miss Ayuzawa?" asked Tora.

"No, please do not worry about me," Misaki finally said.

Tora then excused himself to the ladies and left after a few minutes. Then, Mrs. Norris and Misaki continued to shop for their evening attire.

-0-

_**Misaki's POV**_

_Later that night, we arrived by the doors of the palace. As I have expected, it is very huge and everything was certainly grand, even grander than the Chevalier manor as I have visited before. I sat for a moment in the carriage as the Inspector and Mrs. Norris got out, where Mrs. Norris called me out, "Misaki! Don't be shy, come on out!"_

_I do not really like balls like this, but I have to, for the sake of the case which I am solving. Taking a deep breath, I went out of the carriage. It was such a quiet night outside, but I presume that it'll be a bit noisier when we get inside. We climbed the stairs to the door, in which a butler opened and welcomed us inside, also directed us as to where the grand hall was. It was even grander on the inside, along with the fine furniture, although I am not a good judge of finery. Along the way, Mrs. Norris complimented my gown, saying that she had picked a right one for me. "Misaki, that off-the-shoulder type really suits you! As well as those ribbons and the frills..." All I know of my attire was that it was rose-colored off-the-shoulder decorated with ribbons and frills as well as two pink carnation flowers decorated somewhere near the straps, though I have to say that my hair was nicely done, it was tied half way up with a nice green ornament with little beads which looked like pearls. Simple, but very nice to look at. I ignored what she said, for something was bothering my mind. As we ascended the stairs towards the grand hall, Inspector Norris reminded me silently, "Do not slack off again, and stay out of Lady Everglott. Remember why you are here."_

"_I do remember, and do not worry, my goal is to talk to Lady Chevalier, and I'll not waste my time here," I said._

_We arrived at the entrance of the grand hall. There were great crowds of people, some of them had their eyes on us in which increased my embarrassment, yet someone caught my attention. No, it was not Tora, who was approaching towards us with a smiling face. It was his companion, who was standing beside him before Tora approached us. The one who confirmed my suspicion._

_Takumi Usui._

_-0-_

_**Usui's POV**_

_The ball had already started and I was getting bored. I wanted to go to my room immediately, but I declined to do so, to show my respect for my aunt, Lady Everglott. I remembered yesterday, after my friend reported to my aunt, he told me that he had met the most interesting young lady, to which I reminded him of his nearing marriage, which he replied, "Oh, lighten up, Takumi! It's not everyday that I meet someone like her." _

_This morning, after his visit in the town, he told me that I'll meet this woman whom he talked about. I asked him whether he knew her name, though I was not interested, to which he told me that he'll introduce me to her. I prepared myself for the ball, had some tea, and wrote to Gerard. _

_On the ball, he stood beside me and that I observed that he was impatiently waiting for her. As I was trying to amuse myself, suddenly, I noticed some people who was looking at the entrance of the grand hall. Curious, I, too, turned towards it. And lo! I was never surprised in my entire life._

_On the entrance, I saw three people standing, a man and two ladies, one who is about the man's age, which I presumed to be the wife, and a younger one who caught my attention._

_The moment that I saw the younger one, I recognized it to be Misaki herself. No, rather, I cannot believe that I'll be seeing her again. Fate or coincidence, I do not care which reason why we met again, what matters is that she was in the ball and perhaps, even saw me. To be honest,she was wearing simply, compared to the other women whom society calls fashionable, yet that simpleness, along with her gentle features, I must say, adds to her beauty, unlike those other women. For me, she was the jewel of the night; no woman had me mesmerized except her._

_As I took one step towards them for greetings, I saw my friend was already going to them. I cannot explain as to why I did not go to them, for the moment I decided to do it, I saw Tora took Misaki's hand and gently kissed it while Misaki flashed her sweetest smile to him. Maybe this has stopped me from going to them. For that moment, I imagined myself in Tora's place, the one who greeted them and all. No, I wished I was the one who did it. Tell me, was I too selfish to say, in my mind, that I want that smile to be shown to only me? _

_Yet regrets usually follow after._

_And that, I did not expect what will occur after..._

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Another crappy chapter! WOOHHOO!<strong>

**At least was able to update, I have a lot more things to do, and that exam week is, surprisingly, is this week, so I'll be busy, and the following week is our 1****st**** periodical exam, so... yeah... good luck to me, and to my readers... I'll try to update weekly, though...**

**As you may read on the last part... on Misaki's POV, I have to say that I'm really sorry, I don't know how to describe clothes, though I have sketch...draw... Misaki's attire, along with the hair... so sorry... **

**Usui's POV... well... I really enjoyed writing/typing it for no apparent reason... XD**

**So yeah, up next, what happened during the ball and the next event after, I'll decide whether I'll include it on the next chapter... :-) sorry for mistakes, disappointments, confusion which, by the way, share it in the reviews... I would like to read them and see if I can add it to the story... :)**

**by the way, guess who's the killer! XD  
><strong>

**So yeah,thanks for those who reviewed and to Fin-chan and Ofe-san, I promise you, your questions/confusions will be answered on the later chapters... I don't know when... XD**

**Lovelots!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or P&P... all rights reserved to their owners...**

Chapter : 9

* * *

><p>The room was filled with awe as the three newcomers approached, with Tora escorting Misaki. All of them curtsied; the music, the dance and everything else continued.<p>

Misaki, Inspector Norris and his wife were received by Lady Everglott and her nephew, Usui. After the introduction, they dined together; while the others were talking with vigor, though Usui spoke a little while Misaki spoke none at all. But the truth is that she was merely observing them.

As Misaki took a spoonful of her meal, she heard Lady Everglott talking about her, "Upon my word, Jane, your lady companion is such a silent fellow, making her to look like some unintelligent woman of her age. Has her parents deprived her of education?" Upon hearing this, Misaki looked down to her food in order to hide her blushing face, to find time to compose herself of her slight anger, as well as to pretend that she was ashamed.

Usui's face altered for he was embarrassed by his aunt's words. But, controlling his feelings inside, he calmly said, "But I do believe, your ladyship, that in measuring the intelligence of a person, one does not refer alone if a person talks to other people or not, in a gathering such as these. The silence itself is, somehow, intelligence itself, depending on the circumstance."

"And what do you mean on that kind of circumstance, Takumi? Remember, in a society such as this, especially of hers, that a person who rarely, if not never, talks must have nothing to say, hence a person of little knowledge," Lady Everglott said.

"Circumstances, your ladyship, when a person decides to not share his or her opinion on a topic which she deemed unnecessary to talk about, which his or her intuition tells her that it will make the matters worse," Usui replied.

"I do not know about you," said Tora, "But I agree with Takumi at some point"

"And how about you, Francis, what do you say?" asked the lady.

"I say that Miss Ayuzawa speak for herself," the inspector replied.

"Well, you, young lady, what do you say? Did your parents provide you a governess?" asked the lady to Misaki.

Misaki looked up to Lady Everglott as she was asked by her and said, "My sister and I never had one. Rather, our parents provide us our education."

"But why of silence? I am not used to young girls of your age ever speak so rarely. I remember Lady Chevalier's daughter Angelique; that girl is such a lively fellow and a well-rounded girl. Don't you think, Takumi?" (Takumi only gave a nod then continued his meal. )

"Your ladyship, if my silence does offend you, I do apologize for it; I was only admiring on such an elegant ball you hosted."

"Yes, I do always receive that comment; my guest never got home without a word on my ball. 'So very grand', they always say," Lady Everglott said, "Now, Jane, about the tapestry you bought..."

Then, they continued on to their previous topics, leaving Misaki to eat her meal; Usui never said a word to their discussions ever again, except when needed. Amidst the talking, as Misaki finished eating, Inspector Norris said, "Pardon me but, it seems that my wife forgot her purse..."

"But I believe that I didn't..."

But Inspector Norris interrupted his wife and said, "I wonder where it could be? Miss Ayuzawa, do you think it was left in the coach?"

Misaki, joining his act, said, "If you like, I will check it myself."

"Oh, please do. You're an angel, Miss Ayuzawa" said Inspector Norris.

"Shall I accompany you, Miss Ayuzawa? Or perhaps you would like Takumi to join you," Tora said.

Misaki smiled and, after politely declining his offer, excused herself and left.

-0-

Misaki was left by Inspector Norris on her own to find her way to speak to Lady Chevalier; he will only distract Lady Everglott of their plan. She did not asked anyone of Lady Chevalier's room, for it would give out suspicion, and they would rather play safe. As Misaki left the hall, she first waited by the pillar on a corner near the entrance and made sure that she won't look anyone suspicious. She waited a little while until a maid passed by and she followed her in the shadows and also made sure that she would not ruin her attire. The maid finally arrived on the servants' quarters; Misaki listened carefully of their conversation. She was in luck that one of the servants was ordered to deliver tea to Lady Chevalier. As she did before, she followed her, until she was standing before Lady Chevalier's room. She waited first for the maid to go and then when that happened, she herself went inside.

At first she thought that the lady was not there, but a few seconds later, she found her relaxing in the terrace and enjoying her tea.

She slowly went to her, but Lady Chevalier turned towards her; Misaki, expecting a grouchy old lady, was quite surprised that she found the opposite. Lady Chevalier looked like someone in their thirties, though according to the information that the inspector told her that she is forty-years-old. She has a more amiable aura than her friend, and when she saw Misaki, instead of getting angry, she wondered why a guest would come in her room. "Perhaps, young miss, are you lost in here? Are you looking for the grand hall?"

"Oh, uh, I have to say yes. I'm really sorry for bothering you. I... I was looking for my companion..."

"Oh, not at all. Rather, do you mind if you accompany me for a few moment?" asked Lady Chevalier.

Misaki agreed and she was invited by the lady to sit beside her. Misaki thanked her, to which she replied, "I'm sorry if I also bothered you to come here. I just missed my daughter so much. She is of the same age as of you, Miss?"

"Ayuzawa, ma'am, I am known by that name."

"Well, you see, Miss Ayuzawa, my daughter was missing few days back, and I was brought here by the advice of the police for some reason."

"Well, your ladyship, do you mind if you describe your daughter?"

"Not at all. She is a little bit taller than you, has blond hair and a fair skin. She is also highly skilled in using guns, I believe. Her father taught her, despite my objections. Wouldn't use a knife in her entire life due to an accident."

"Could you tell me if she was acting suspiciously?"

"Hmm... I have to say no... No... wait, there was a time where she received many letters from a single person, as the butler told me, and that the day when the cops found a body in her room, she was out with her personal maid, and returned without her. So far she did not talk with liveliness like before; she must have a problem which she did not tell me..."

"I see. Thank you, your ladyship, for your time. I am now needed by my companion," Misaki said "By the way, if it's alright with you, would you keep this little meeting a secret, Lady Chevalier?"

"Not at all, Miss Ayuzawa. I thank you for accompanying me," Lady Chevalier said, "By the way, can you promise something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"If you ever found my daughter, would you give this to her?" Lady Chevalier asked as she handed Misaki a velvet box "Do you promise, in all you power, to find my daughter?"

Misaki smiled and answered a single word.

"Yes"

-0-

Lucky for Misaki, she remembered her way to the grand hall. On her way, she remembered the group's conversation during dinner. She could not help herself not to laugh, for she remembered Usui being so silent during their first meeting. She tried to conceal her laugh (she covered her mouth to do so) all the way that she almost did not notice someone was on her way and almost bumped into him. It was none other than the object of her laughter, Usui. She quickly stopped giggling as she saw him. Usui then spoke, "Miss Ayuzawa, would you do me the honor of asking you to dance?"

She then replied quickly, "Yes, you may."

Usui bowed and left; Misaki was so shocked that it seemed that her body moved on its own, thus her mouth uttered the words which she didn't want to say. But it was settled; she was to dance with him.

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry that I have to cut in this part because the chapter will be too long... I am really sorry, I don't want to cut it either and I apologize for: a.) crappy chapter, b.) very very late update, c.) cliffhanger, d.) confusion and mistakes and many others...<br>**

**Additional: I want to say I'm sorry to : Lexie-chan, Fin-chan and Ofe-san for not reviewing immediately... I'm really sorry... so stressful... and I wanted to relax a bit... sorry...**

**And I would also like to thank those who added my story (as well as my other stories) to their favourites, those who subscribed and supported... thank you!**

**Until the next chapter!**

**Lovelots!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS and P&P... all rights reserved to their owners... I'm just a fan...**

**Warning: this is going to be a long chapter... for me... :D**

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Leaving Usui behind, Misaki entered the grand hall exasperatingly. All the while, she hated herself because she did not think straight first before answering Usui's offer, and now, she had to gather all her willpower to dance with him. But then again, every cloud has a silver lining; she now saw an opportunity to investigate more on Usui.<p>

She walked towards the table of Inspector Norris; the ladies, who left him on his own, were chatting with the other ladies in the next table and as for Tora, he was gone. She sat next to the Inspector, who said, "I trust that you have gained a lot of information."

"Yes, I did. It confirmed my suspicions," Misaki said.

"Suspicions?"

"That Miss Chevalier is afraid of knives and sharp objects," Misaki said.

"And what does that do with the case? I trust that _you_ did not waste your time on such a petty manner," Inspector Norris said.

"All information is valuable, Inspector. And by that, I could confirm that no knife was in the room before the murder occurred. Remember, she is afraid of knives, and that makes the scars in her hands suspicious, that how can a person, who is afraid of sharp objects, was using a knife and had scars in her hands which indicate that she handles knives well."

"But there is that knife which Miss Chevalier was holding which might be used by her for defence. So anyone desperate to live will forget their fears and do whatever they can to survive," he said.

"Well, you have a point in there. Oh, that's right, I also promised Lady Chevalier to search for her daughter," Misaki said.

"What? That is insolence, impossible! You gave yourself a huge trouble! Do you have any idea why Lady Chevalier was really here?"

"For safety?"

"Partly, but it is actually that the Scotland Yard thought of her mad in saying that her daughter's still alive."

"That's a shame, but I never break a promise," Misaki said with a smile.

"Fine, Miss Ayuzawa, I'll let you have your way. But do not blame me if some terrible thing will happen to you, and I will tell you how impossible that you fulfil that fruitless promise," Inspector Norris said.

"Anything is possible."

"Suit yourself... oh look, the dance is about to end," Inspector Norris said.

"I should prepare with the next dance, Mr. Norris," Misaki said.

"Are you planning to slack off on your work? Remember your purpose, Miss Ayuzawa; that you are here to investigate, not to flirt with men. Now, pray tell me your answer," the Inspector said.

"I am investigating and certainly am not flirting."

"With whom are you dancing?"

"Mr. Takumi Usui"

"And him of all men? The nephew of my patroness?"

"Shall I investigate Lady Everglott as well?" said Misaki teasingly.

"That is _out_ of the question! But then again you may have other schemes behind me, and if you do, here's a friendly advice: if you do fall for him and marry him, and if you plan to escape the world you are in, that will not do you good anything at all," Mr. Norris said, "Besides, you ought to be fair and just in your cases; he should take responsibilities if _he_ is the murderer."

"I assure you, sir, that I do not have any intentions of marrying Mr. Usui," Misaki declared.

Then, the last note was played. Everyone was preparing for the next dance. Then Mr. Norris said, "Oh good, there's your partner."

Misaki looked at the direction where the Inspector was looking and saw Usui standing a few feet away, his facing bearing no emotions at all. But then, he smiled, reached out his right hand and said, "Well then, shall we?"

She stood up and went to his side. Then, she placed her left hand on his hand, which he held tightly, and both of them walked towards their place in the dance hall.

-0-

As they walk, Misaki could not stop thinking of Usui. She feared that he heard of her conversation with the Inspector, if he did, then all would be a failure, and she hated herself more of her carelessness. Her worries began as Usui reached out his hand with a smile, but when she saw his eyes, they were full of sorrow, which made her feel uncomfortable.

They finally took their place and stood in front of each other. Almost all eyes with in them, more added when the dancing began. The two held their hands, his left and her right, together, with his other hand on her hips and hers in his shoulder, making them closer to each other, which made her more uncomfortable as they dance. The music played and the waltz began.

Misaki wanted to say something, as seconds pass she was in the state of discomfort. Usui took the hint and said, "My, my, Miss Ayuzawa, you dance pretty well."

'_Is he insulting me?'_ Misaki thought, but said, "Thank you. My mother taught us about this dance."

"I also did not expect for you to accept my invitation to dance"

"I understand that you expect me to turn you down, but I didn't, which forced you to dance with me," Misaki said.

"On the contrary, I was not forced to dance with you," Usui said.

"Why? Is that you found me _interesting_ enough to dance with?" Misaki said sarcastically. Usui only smiled.

"Let me now ask you, what did you hear of my conversation with Mr. Norris?"

Usui knew that Misaki was worried about that and he wanted to ease her pain. "Pardon me, ma'am, but I did not see nor hear anything... Perhaps you would like to tell me?" he teased.

"Why would I tell you?" Misaki said with a heightened tone.

"Shhh... you should speak softly, Miss Ayuzawa. You would more 'stirring' to us, won't you?" Usui said. Misaki was silent after that.

AS they dance, Usui led Misaki away from the watching people, especially the groups of women who would talk about them, knowing that it will injure her. Luckily for him, she never noticed, to the point that she thought he was "challenging" her ability to dance.

Then, after a few minutes of silence, Usui asked, "Do you like it here in Nottingham?"

"Fairly," she said.

"Are you staying here for a long time?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have left a business back in Elmswood where a friend of mine is in need of a companion, a friend defied of his rights over some inheritance by another man," Misaki said. It was turn for Usui to be silent.

"It was a surprise for me, Mr. Usui, that you were acquainted with Mr. Emile Garner," Misaki said.

"It is I who was surprised that _you _are his friend, yet he did not say anything about his connection with me," Usui replied.

"But then again, it might not have any importance to him, considering he has to hide it from me," Misaki said.

"But a true friend would tell anyway, even if it pains him or makes him happy," Usui replied, and then he added in an agitated manner, "Why bring such a subject?"

"To be able to discover the truth in _that_ subject"

"And are you successful as of now?"

"That I cannot say."

Perhaps these are the last words they had exchanged in the dance, for after this until the dance ended, they never spoke a word to each other, more likely because of "hidden" anger.

At last, the dance ended, and they parted without a word. The ladies expected that Usui would dance with one of them, but it never happened, much to their dismay. Misaki, on the other hand, went back to Mr. Norris' table, where she was greeted by "So, how did it go? Are you successful?" by Mr. Norris himself, yet she did not utter any word. The dance was a bit disappointing for her for she did not extract more information from Usui, yet she felt that she might be nearer to her goal.

Everyone went home, and the Norrises and Misaki were invited for a picnic the day after tomorrow.

-0-

The day came and the three arrived at the palace, where they assembled. They were not only the ones who were invited; there were the other nobles from the ball who were also present. The only people who Misaki recognizes were, apart from the Norrises, Lady Everglott, Usui and Tora. Lady Chevalier remained in the palace. When they were complete, they discussed about the said picnic and afterwards proceeded to the lake which is situated in the southern-west part of the palace.

When they arrive there, they settled first at a pavilion near the lake, afterwards some of the men went fishing while some of the ladies chatted and the others played croquet.

Usui was in the company of his aunt; Misaki wandered along lakefront with Tora. There they talked with vigor, until the subject of his disappearance was brought up by Misaki, which he replied, "I am really sorry that I suddenly went out; while you were away, I was called by someone of great importance, which I had to attend to. By the way, you are acquainted with Kuuga, are you not?"

"Yes, I am."

"I heard that he's going to get married."

"Really? To whom?"

"I do not really know who, but all I know of the lady is that she is a daughter of a marquis some far away land."

Misaki was in a great shock, for she knew that the lady was certainly not her friend. Tora saw a troubled look at Misaki and said, "What is the matter? I thought you would be glad of the news. He is very lucky; he was just saved from his plan of an imprudent marriage of some country girl by someone who has a great concern for him..."

"Who was that someone?" Misaki asked.

"Who else but his friend, Takumi..." By the time she heard the name, the world seemed to stop; she felt a huge commotion within herself which she kept to herself.

They still went about their walk; Tora talked all along while Misaki was silently listening, both unaware of some jealous eyes watching them. They were now pretty far from the party and finally decided to go back, yet as they turn around, they saw a woman about Misaki's age; a pretty woman with a light complexion, a soft brown hair tied in a bun and a bit taller than Misaki. She smiled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to interrupt your talk. Please continue..."

"Isabella? I thought you went home..." Tora said

"Oh, no of course not. I actually want to go home with you, Mr. Igarashi," Isabella said, then turning to Misaki, "I hope my Tora is behaving well..."

"Oh yes, very much. Your fiancé is a fine fellow. I give you my congratulations," Misaki said with a smile.

"Yes, I know! Aren't we such a lovely couple? What do you think?" Isabella said proudly while grabbing Tora's arm; Tora, on the other hand, was now feeling embarrassed, and Misaki only added his embarrassment when she replied, "Yes you do! Mr. Igarashi is very lucky to have you as his future bride."

"And wife. Do not forget it," Isabella said, "Do you mind if we go ahead?"

"Isabella, Miss Ayuzawa will be..."

"Oh, do not mind me at all. Go along..." Misaki said. After this, the couple went back to the party together to say their goodbyes. Misaki was left on the same spot where she stood for a few minutes until they were out of her sight. But as she walks, she suddenly slipped and was beginning to fall; luckily, a hand held hers which saved her on time.

"As I thought you were following us," Misaki said.

"Is that the gratitude I will be receiving?" teased Usui as he helped Misaki.

"Well then, thank you, Usui. I really appreciate your help and I will be on my way," Misaki replied and walked away, but Usui followed.

"Since you are all alone, may I accompany you, Ayuzawa?" Usui asked.

"You are already accompanying me, Usui," Misaki replied.

Since then, they did not utter any word, until Usui broke the silence.

"Were the two of you talked about me?"

"How can you say that?"

"I have heard my name spoken from one of you," Usui said.

"To be honest, yes, we were talking about you...partly," Misaki said.

"Then, from our tête-à-tête from the ball... have you been successful?" Usui asked.

"As of now, not yet, but it is none of your business," Misaki replied.

"I'm curious. What were you talking about me?" Usui asked.

Misaki said frankly, "We were trying to construct your character, Usui"

"And what did you come up? What do you think of me?"

"That you were too proud in your judgement of others"

"As I thought. You act as if you knew everything."

"That may depend on how I can see them."

Usui then chuckled, which Misaki said, "Is there anything to laugh at? I can join you if there was..."

"It's just that... how great your mind is..."

"So what? Is that supposed to laugh at?"

"No I mean..." then Usui looked at her in a serious manner, "You do have a great mind which I really admire, yet I'm surprised that you can be so simple-minded..."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you think differently than the others, but then again you failed to see the real me... at some point you also think the same as the others see... but you completely failed to see this very important fact in my life which none knew except of me, of course..."

"And what is it?"

"...That I love you..."

**_END_**

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of the chapter (would I put _END_ if it is not?" kidding...)<strong>

**Yeah... one heck of a cliffhanger... but I thought of it too predictable... as well as the story... :-)**

**Well, sorry for mistakes, confusions, and if offends you whatsoever, oh yeah, sorry for the delay...**

**I'm sorry again for those people whom I mention in the previous chapter... I promise I'll make it up to you... I'm really sorry!**

**If you have questions, corrections, clarifications and/or violent reactions, please don't be shy to include them in your review (if you will review, but please do!) or PM me if you want...**

**Oh, and thanks to those people who added my story to their list of favourite stories, and/or added it to their story alert...**

**I really appreciate all your support... oh, and before I forgot, we'll have our 1****st**** examination in the 2****nd**** quarter/grading... so I'm sorry in advance if I will delay again...**

**Thanks and happy reading!**

**~ otaku911**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS and P&P... all rights reserved to their owners...**

**AN: This was one of my favourite scenes in P&P... that was really awesome...**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>It was such a perfect day for an outing.<p>

Yet also that day, time stood still for Misaki.

For her, she could not expect what the man in front of her, Takumi Usui, had said, which was still echoing on her mind.

'_...That I love you...'_

She had this puzzled looked on her face, wondering how it all happened. As she continued to stare at Usui for a very long time, Usui himself continued to speak in a low, soft voice, "I know you would not believe me, I expected you to; you think of it very impossible to happen, yet it is all true. I love you, Misaki... despite all the pains I have to go through for loving you..."

'Pains?' Misaki asked herself and felt pity on the man himself.

"I thought of all the possible consequences I will have to go through... I have to consider things such as your lower status in birth against the noble lineage of my family, my family's expectations of me that I have to destroy, the humiliation that my aunt might bestow upon you, and I cannot bear myself to even think you will have to suffer because of me. I tried all my powers to fight these feelings, yet I found myself could no longer stop them from overflowing..."

"Wait, I didn't ask you to fall for me in the first place..."

"... That is why I asked of you to end my sufferings. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

From what she heard, pity turned into anger as he unknowingly insulted her, but then again controlled herself and said, "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. Believe me, I never knew of them."

There was a pause after that; Usui expected of her to say something more, but there were no more words came from Misaki.

"I...is that all your reply?"

"Yes"

"Is that a rejection?"

"I am pretty sure that you can overcome it by initially remembering those things that you should have gone through and be happy that you don't have to do it."

It was Usui's turn to be confused. "May I ask why such an answer?"

Misaki laughed sarcastically at him and said, "And you have expected me to accept your offer? What a laugh it is then! Still I have my reasons of rejecting your offer..."

"What reasons?"

"Do you think I could bring myself to accept a man who has the power of ruining the happiness of other people and that I could not worry about mine?" Misaki asked, referring to her own happiness.

"I couldn't understand..."

"You deny it then, that _you _yourself interfered of your own friend's happiness as well as my friend, Kuuga and Sakura? You had done it even to your own cousin, Mr. Walker..."

"I do not deny it." Usui said with a straight face.

"How could you do it?"

"I believe I have done it for their sake."

"Their sake?" Misaki asked, confused.

"I ask of you... please do not ask any further. You yourself will not understand them fully..."Usui said.

"Then make me understand! Do you think of my friend as an opportunist? Or you just told me that because you didn't find any reasons of your interference of the two of them..." Misaki asked.

"No, I never thought of your friend that way... you should even thank me, not I only save my friend's life, but as well as yours... my friend's parents have decided who Kuuga will marry... unfortunately it is not your friend," Usui said frankly, "I tried to stop him from getting closer to Ms. Sakura so that both of them will not get hurt, but then again, even if there is no such arranged marriage, I myself would not agree with the union."

"Then why? Tell me why you..."

Usui, now upset, said"Do you want to know the truth? I could never agree all of it because of the lack of decorum of the community you lived..."

He stopped, for he felt he was hurting Misaki more, which was evident as he looked at her, shaking and all. Thinking that Misaki misunderstood what he said, he told her, "I'm sorry... I have crossed the line... I didn't mean to offend you of my honesty of this situation..."

There was an awkward pause between them; both could not bring themselves to look at the other, until Misaki found the courage to say, "What of your other acquaintance, Mr. Emile Garner?"

Usui then with a more heightened tone and an altered face, faced Misaki and asked, "What of Emile?"

"I believe that you also have a role in destroying my friend's life by denying of his inheritance he should have received from your father out of jealousy..."

"Jealousy? Miss Ayuzawa, I think you do not..."

"Then again, are you attempting to hide this again from me?"

"You have gathered the wrong information, Miss Ayuzawa. To tell you the truth, it was not my fault that we cut our financial support to Emile."Usui said.

"Oh, really? Do you expect me to believe you rather than my friend?"

"If he is indeed your friend, then why on earth he would not tell you anything about _his_ misfortunes other than he is indeed hiding something from you?" Usui asked with a bit of anger, "I may advise you, Miss Ayuzawa, he is _not_ what you think of him as a _friend. _If such reasons made you reject my offer, then I believe they were all unreasonable."

"And why is it then?"

"You believe in what your friend said not knowing the whole truth. You prefer someone closer to you in relations without considering the other side of the problem, and I believe that you are not like any other people in this world, thinking very differently from them... such things I never expected from someone like _you._"

"And those are the words which are coming from a _gentleman_ such as you? Believe me, had you showed yourself properly and gently, I may have considered _your_ offer now, but you showed otherwise, in such a proud manner, too. This I am telling you, Mr. Takumi Usui. Even if you and I are the last people on earth, I would never bring myself to marry you," Misaki said angrily.

Bewildered, Usui almost did not recover from what she said. He felt as if he was pierced with a thousand arrows. Finally, he took a deep breath, said bitterly, "I see. Well then, I hope you find your happiness, and I bid you farewell." Then he left.

As soon as he was out of sight, she felt that all her strength left her, and all of the sudden, she leaned on a nearby tree, sat down and, unexpectedly, cried.

Yet as she cried, something else also cried. It was not very long that it rained.

She looked up in the sky, for a while she remembered it so clear and bright, yet she did not even expect it now to be so dark. She waited for the rain to stop, and didn't move from her spot; an hour later, she thought it would took longer for it to happen, she rose and walked all the way to the lodge. Yet, unluckily, as she stepped in front of the floor, the rain suddenly stopped.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" she said angrily, yet that kind of anger dissolved easily, for her anger towards a certain someone prevailed.

She entered her room, dressed herself with dry clothes, lain in the bed, and continued crying until she fell asleep.

-0-

Usui left Misaki hurriedly. He wished for the wind to blow his feelings away; as he arrived in the stables near the pavilion where everybody was, it started to rain. He heard his aunt telling him to come inside, yet, as if he did not hear her, without a word, he mounted on his horse and rode back in the mansion. As he arrived in his room, he dressed, put on a robe and sat on his chair in his study. He wasn't himself; the hurt was just too great for him. It was just his first time having those feelings; he rarely notices other women who would flirt at him, more likely not at all. He closed his eyes for awhile; then, he rose and walked towards the big, fancy window. He stared outside. The sky was so dark, the rain poured heavily. As he saw the forest part of his aunt's property, he remembered Misaki.

"That's right. The rain already poured when I arrived by the pavilion, and she wasn't even there..." he said to himself. He chuckled sarcastically at himself, and said, "How shameful for a gentleman like me... leaving a lady in the rain..."

He sighed heavily, closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears away. As he opened them, he looked at the table and saw his pen, and a few papers. Near the table, there was a cage with a pigeon, which he brought home from town coincidentally near the lodge where Misaki a week before her arrival; he himself tended its wounds and planned to free it when it is fully healed. It was now time for it to happen, he decided.

He sat back to his chair, grabbed his pen and started to write.

-0-

It was not until morning the next day when she woke up. She heard footsteps on the room where Inspector Norris and his wife were, indicating that they returned home. Instead of going to them, she walked by the window, looking outside as the sun started to rise. Then, she heard a tap in the window; there, she saw a bird, and on its back attached a letter. She opened the window and brought the bird inside, took the letter and let the bird fly. On the letter, she was surprised that it was addressed to her. She opened it and it read:

_Madame,_

_It pains me every time I think about what happened yesterday, yet I did not feel any regret of telling my feelings for you. But I would like to beg for forgiveness of leaving you in the rain, not even bothering to check you, and I wished for your good health. Again, I ask for apologies and hope for you to read the entire letter, and what I am about to write to you is the complete truth._

_From your accounts that you've told me yesterday, I wished that I have told you everything back then for to make myself clear, but I am not saying that I have no faults on you. But, for y wish for clarity of those accounts, here I begin:_

_The first you have said about my interference between the two of our friends, Kuuga and Miss Hanazono, and that, I am truly sorry. I have told that Kuuga was already arranged in marriage by his parents; what their objectives and his actions were beyond my control. Ever since our friendship began, he was dependent on me, and I feel responsible of him. I wanted both of them the best, yet I do not want them to get hurt. My interference was also rooted from what I have done, as you have said, with my cousin, Walker, who I will reveal to you, the only person from my family circle, and I beg that you keep it as a secret, that all of the people who knew him as my cousin were deceived, for he is my half brother. I shall tell you my story so that you will understand further._

_I was an illegitimate child, born from my mother in an unknown Japanese father. I was dubbed as the disgrace of the family, and the only thing I have done was to be born. My mother died in childbirth in some faraway place; Gerard was three years old back then. My foster father, Jiro Usui, my mother's cousin, raised me as his own son, for he had no heir to his properties, yet I was lucky enough to experience his love. I lived in the Usui Villa, where I was frequently visited by Gerard and he and Emile were my playmates._

_Three years ago, Gerard was engaged with Miss Anne Scarlet; Gerard was the current head of the Walker family back then, a marriage which was approved by the whole family. I, too, wished for Gerard's happiness out of his kindness towards me, until a week before the marriage, unfortunately, I gained knowledge of Ms. Scarlet's true intention; she was after the Walker fortune. I confronted her, and she proudly declared in front of me, boasted on how she used Gerard to get what she wants, which were all heard by Gerard. The marriage was immediately cut off. It was not long that she married another man and robbed him of his riches. Gerard was thankful of me, and that he married his long-time best friend, Ms. Eloise, and lived happily ever since, now with a son. On the same year of his engagement with Ms. Selene months after his previous engagement, I was introduced as Gerard's cousin and the sole heir of the Usui fortune. Happiness overflowed within the family, and it was the first time that I gained everyone's acceptance which I longed when I was young._

_This is my initial reason why I interfered between Kuuga and Miss Hanazono; I promised myself not to let it happen to those who I cherish. Yet, I have thought over it, and I now realized clearly, that your friend's affection towards Kuuga was real. With that, I am deeply sorry for what I have done, but like I said, it is beyond my control of what he will do in the future._

_The second account you told me about Emile Garner deeply shocked me that you had the knowledge of it, and I wish to clarify it to you._

_Five years prior to my adoption, the late Mr. Usui's loyal steward, Mr. Percy Garner, died, and he promised to help his son Emile, and raised Emile with me as his children. I never competed of his fatherly love; I was grateful enough of what he has done to me. We grew up together, and then I never realize something would destroy all of the bond we shared; a hidden intention and a scheme against us._

_Months after Gerard's marriage, he was on the brink of death. His last will was that I to inherit his properties, while Emile was given a thousand pounds and a parsonage on some village. But he said he wanted to study law, and instead of giving him the parsonage, he asked for money to bring him to law school, which I and Gerard agreed. We gave him the money, and it was months after, he told us that he didn't like the school and instead wanted to study medicine. He again asked for money, and by this time, we were suspicious of him, and I had hope that our fears were false. For another time, he returned, asking money for his lodge, and by this time, Gerard and I followed him secretly, and we discovered that he gambled all the money we gave to him. He contacted the schools which he attended, and there were no records of him there. We tried to confront him, but he ran away, and the last time we heard of him, he was now in the militia. It was such a disgraceful account, and we would like to keep it a secret for his sake, too. _

_There concludes my side on these accounts. It brings me pain to tell you, but I trust you to keep this for yourself. If you like to burn it, then I give you my permission to do so. There is one more thing that I would like to ask of you, and that I wished to be acquainted with you despite what happened. I fully understand your feelings for me, and I am deeply sorry for what I have done to you. Like I said before, I never felt any regrets of telling my feelings for you, and I hope that we could stay as what we were._

_I again wished for your happiness and good health, and I bid you, good day, madame._

_Takumi Usui_

Thus ended Usui's letter to Misaki. Misaki, on the other hand, was shaking terribly, and tears were beginning to flow from her eyes uncontrollably. She herself was confused why she was crying, she never felt anything for him after all. Or, did she?

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Long time no update! LOL!<strong>

**Anyways, I present you another crappy, confusing, long, whatsoever story... and a cliffhanger, too! I'm really sorry to _violetshade_ for making you mad again with this cliffie (cliffhanger), that's just my new style... XD (and yep, she somehow like Tora for a bit... hehe...)**

**Anyways, thanks for those who waited really patiently for the update, and I'm really sorry for the late update... two weeks of exam period and prepare for a reporting, project (a play) and many more... so tired...**

**And again (how many times I ask for apology?) I'm sorry to Fin-chan, Ofe-chan, Lexie-chan for not reviewing... if I have, then I'm sorry that I didn't remember... such a hectic schedule for me...**

**Anyways, I'll try to update this weekend... I wanted to...**

**Also, I'm overly excited with my newest ideas playing in my mind... (2 for Maid-sama, 1 for S.A. though not really sure for that, and a crossover! YAY! Maybe...) **

**Anyway... thanks for all your support! **

**Lovelots! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, I do not claim KWMS and P&P as my own... they are of Fujiwara-san's and Austen's... I'm just a fan... not electric fan, ceiling fan, desk fan, stand fan, or any other machine with propeller for air or whatnot...**

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>After reading the letter, Misaki almost spent the whole day in her room.<p>

She did not take her breakfast with the Norrises; instead, she dried her tears, took her bath in her room, dressed for the day although she isn't going anywhere. After that, she sat down on her chair, thinking deeply and staring at a certain part of the letter where the name of the sender was written.

By noon, she was alarmed when the door suddenly opened and the Inspector Norris came. She quickly hid the letter, looked at the man and said, "It is taught that a person should knock on the door first and ask permission to come inside the room. Weren't you taught good manners when you were young, Sir?"

The Inspector, in Misaki's observation, looked quite angry.

"Where is your wife?"

"She's with Lady Everglott in her palace."

"Why didn't you come?" she asked.

"I decided to discuss with you about the case you're holding," he answered.

"Do you mean get the information from me?" Misaki asked in a bitter voice.

"So, Miss Ayuzawa," Inspector Norris said, "How will you investigate without getting out of your room? You will miss a lot of chances to investigate about Mr. Usui. Or perhaps, something happened between you two and you just don't like to see him again..."

"_Nothing_ happened between us," said Misaki, blushing a little, "I just, well, happened to get what I wanted."

"Pray, tell me everything," he said.

"First let me ask you, what leads you to think that Mr. Usui is the killer?" Misaki asked.

Chuckling, the Inspector said, "I know _you'll_ ask about that, that's why I brought the evidences which points to him, making him one of the suspects of the murder." Then he brought out a black bag and laid on the table the following: a kitchen knife, a gun and a kerchief, all bloodied and each in a sealed container.

"What are these doing in here?" Misaki asked.

"If you please shut your mouth first, I'll explain everything," the Inspector said. Misaki was silent as Inspector Norris began to talk by asking, "Do you know that the Scotland Yard is trying to use fingerprints as evidences against people?" Misaki did not speak any word instead of answering.

"Well, we in the Scotland Yard are trying to use this method in using to solve our cases. We keep records of fingerprints first from the criminals, and we found out that no fingerprint is of the same pattern of another person, even if they are twins. So we recovered some fingerprints from the bloodied kitchen knife which is found a few feet from the corpse. If you remembered, Miss Ayuzawa, that the knife we saw was not really the murder weapon, as we got the fingerprints we found out that it came from only one person, from the corpse, Miss Angelique. The fingerprints from the knife that we recovered had the two sets of fingerprints: from Miss Angelique and an unknown person. Then we found a gun, which was near the shattered mirror; though we debated whether this was the murder weapon or not, but the peculiar thing was that the fingerprints recovered were the same with the unknown person from the knife, and the kerchief stained with blood which we recovered near the hand of the victim had some initials with the letters "T.U." on it, embroidered with golden thread, I guess. We secretly recovered Mr. Usui's fingerprints, and it matched with the unknown fingerprints from the knife and the gun, thus we conclude that Mr. Usui was involved in the crime by killing Miss Angelique. So, what do you say, Miss Ayuzawa?"

As he finished his lengthy discussion, Misaki was fighting against sleepiness, as she tried not to close her eyes and sleep. This offended the inspector and was about to say something when she interrupted him, "So, what do you think his motive for committing the crime?"

"We interviewed his nursemaid before who is also the housekeeper of the Usui's, erm, mansion, that his aunt possibly arranged him to marry her, Miss Angelique, the daughter of their business partner. Mr. Usui never agreed, and then he killed Miss Angelique for good."

"That was a brilliant theory, Inspector, but don't you think of it too peculiar that the evidences points to Mr. Usui alone? What of 'C. Brown'" Misaki said.

"What do you mean? That he was framed for the crime? What if he and 'C. Brown' was the same person?"

"Well, that's true. But the handwriting from C. Brown's letters and Mr. Usui's was not a match, and may I ask you about the position of the lady's fingerprints in the knifeas well as Mr. Usui's..."

"What? I mean, yes, um, for Mr. Usui, the position was as if getting ready to attack, or more likely, as if he would stab the victim in the stomach like holding a sword while the position looks like it is pointing against the assailant... or more likely..." he said, as his eyes widened with his new discovery which Misaki tried to explain.

"Yes. The positions were not like in the ideal 'defending' scenario, where the fingerprints of the defender were not like in those who would like to defend themselves, but as if trying to commit suicide. And furthermore, the length of the second knife, as I can remember, does not match with the victim's stab wound, and no some sort-of gun power near the victim's wound was found, according to your report, so the gun is out of the question."

"And the kerchief?"

"It may seem not agreeable for me to do this but hand me over that kerchief," she said. The inspector handed it over, and she took it out of the container.

"Miss Ayuzawa! That's evidence..." and he stopped, for he saw Misaki smelling the kerchief.

"A,are you mad or something?"

"No, I'm a completely sane person," Misaki said calmly. "As I suspected, this stain, most of it, were not blood."

"What?"

Misaki smiled and said, "All I can say for now is that the killer planned this if his calculations did not happen the way he wants it, and to make sure, he dipped this with blood red paint, the only wrong here is that the kerchief was not crumpled, or looked as if someone is holding it. He wanted to make sure that the murder was done by Mr. Usui."

"So in other words, Mr. Usui was framed?"

"Yes"

They fell into silence, which Misaki broke, "Tomorrow, I will go back to Elmswood. Ms. Satsuki needed me there."

The Inspector rose and headed outside the room and said, "Do as you please"

As he closed the door, Misaki started packing for tomorrow.

-0-

The sun has not yet started to rise when Misaki rode the carriage towards home. She did not look back for the memories were too strong; her encounter with Usui left her with a heavy heart. She does not what to remember what happened between them, otherwise she will be hurting herself again and again, but even if she closes her eyes, the memory of her rejection of him was fresh.

It was not late in the afternoon that she arrived by her house. As she arrived, she dressed and brewed some tea. After that, she went straight to bed.

-0-

"...Misaki..."

"...Misaki..."

The sounds were droning in her head.

"...Wake up, Misa..."

"Huh, what?" she said, finally awake.

"Misa, as I've told you many times before, don't overwork yourself," said Ms. Satsuki.

It was almost three days after she returned home and Misaki decided that on the next day of the day of her arrival, she would go back to the restaurant. But as she woke up, she had a very heavy feeling, as if her strength left her gradually. She had not spoken to Ms. Satsuki about what happened to her back in Nottingham, especially about Usui.

"Misa, you are not feeling well today," Ms. Satsuki said with much worry, "You should go home; the others have already gone home."

"I, I should make up those days which I was not working. I-it's not fair for the o-others who had been working hard," Misaki said.

_Cough._

"Misaki! You're ill! Here, let me accompany you home instead... I'll help you..." Ms. Satsuki said but stopped by Misaki.

"No! I'm fine. If you insist, I can go home by myself. I'll be fine, really. I'm stronger than you think," Misaki said with a smile, and then she left.

Ms. Satsuki did not do anything but prayed for her safety and she continued to close down the shop.

-0-

Misaki did not deny to herself that she was now weakening. She was staggering while walking in the dark alley, but her senses were still active. And to add her misfortune, it was again raining, and she forgot her coat.

As she was on the entrance of the alley, she was surprised that a group of two men awaited her which she recognized being her attackers (well, almost) while she was on her way home in the past.

"I'm surprised that the young miss in this state," said the first man. "Young miss, I'll ask you again, fancy some drinks?"

Misaki gave him a smirk and said, "Sorry, I do not have any time for you."

She was pushed towards a corner by the second man and said, "Do you think we'll let you go on your way that easily? Don't underestimate us, Miss Ayuzawa; Last time you were just lucky to escape from us, and now, I don't think so..."

'_And of all these days, now? I'm... still this weak..." _she told herself, and then she started to punch the first guy, but the guy almost twisted her arm. Misaki screamed painfully while as the first man held her in the back; the other guy started to strangle her and said, "Such pitiful, little girl. You're just like a doll which we can break easily—"

Misaki was almost unconscious by this time; all she heard was that the man who was strangling her stopped talking and, as if it was her imagination, she saw the man almost flying towards the alley. Then, she saw another man, though her vision was blurry, she could distinguish a man with golden hair and deduced that the man punched the guy for him.

The man who held her at her back let her go and she fell, her body being that weak, she couldn't stand anymore. But she could see that the golden-haired guy had taken care of those two men and were beaten black and blue. As those men ran away, the blond guy checked her pulse and her breathing if she was still alive, then she checked her forehead. As she was about to close her eyes, she heard him, although his voice was droning, "I told you, those men will come back for revenge. You should hve been more careful..." then she fell unconscious.

-0-

Misaki opened her eyes and she could see that she was already on her room. She was on her bed; on the side table was a basin of water. She tried to remember what happened last night, but only a few details.

"Oh, Misa! Thank goodness you're okay!" Ms. Satsuki exclaimed.

"W-what happened?" Misaki asked.

"You were attacked by some men by the alley, and someone helped you. He brought you here and asked me to help you recover," Ms. Satsuki said and smiled.

"Who helped me? I have to thank him. Is he here?" Misaki asked.

"He was, but then he left a few hours ago. Too bad, Misa, he won't let me tell you who he is, but he left this," Ms. Satsuki gave her a black coat of a man, "just as you would like to know, he used it to shield you from the rain. He's so sweet... and handsome too! Kyyyaaaa!" she said as she left Misaki so she can bring her food.

As she left, Misaki got up and suddenly a piece of cloth fell from her forehead which served as her compress. Out of curiosity, she unfolded the kerchief, she was astonished of what she saw in a corner of it; on it, embroidered the initials of its owner.

"T.U."

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Another chapter again! Well, not much to say but I'm on my way to the home province of my mother and to visit my late grandparents...<strong>

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, liking my work! I hope I can read your reviews soon! Don't worry; the romance part will start... soon... XD if something is confusing (I know there is), don''t hesitate to ask... all kinds of reviews are welcome...**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Otaku911**

**Lovelots!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS and P&P... sadly...**

**Oh, and the places here are imaginary. If there such place exists, then it is just a coincidence... **

Chapter 13:

* * *

><p>Misaki spent her day in her bedroom, recovering.<p>

She was not only recovering from her sickness, but as well as from what happened last night, her case, and especially of her "judgement" of Usui's character, as well as her long-time friend, Emile Garner, and she was thinking the possible reasons why Emile would destroy Usui's character which strengthens her hatred towards Usui, to which she really regrets.

Perhaps she was thinking too much that she did not noticed that Ms. Satsuki was already by the bed, peeling apples.

"Misa, what you were just thinking?" Ms. Satsuki said, breaking Misaki's thoughts.

Misaki, on the other hand, said, "Nothing of importance"

"Somehow, I can sense that you were thinking about your rescuer," Ms. Satsuki said with a smile.

Shocked and embarrassed, Misaki denied, "No! I mean, why should I think about him?"

"Misa, you never were good in lying as always," Ms. Satsuki said, "If you were thinking of how you will thank him, just thank him; For me, he is a pretty nice fellow."

"Maybe because I was too harsh on him that I do not know how to thank him."

"Yes, I can say _you_ were too harsh on that man," Ms. Satsuki said, "Here, have some apples"

They were eating apples when suddenly; Erika, Honoka and Subaru appeared and sat by the bed.

"Excuse us for barging in your house without your notice, Misaki!" Erika said.

"It's fine," Misaki said, "What brings you here?" _'Though you do barge in houses whenever you like in almost unexpected times... well, sometimes, that is...'_

"Misaki is too sick to think about it," Honoka said sarcastically "Or she forgot that she requested us to get some _'things'_ which are too hard for us to get."

"Ms. Honoka, that's too harsh..." Ms. Satsuki said.

"Then I'll speak on their behalf" Subaru said, "Misaki, we got the information you want, and we're sorry if it took too long for us to get it. It's not really that simple, and..."

"I understand, and I, too, ask for your forgiveness as well for bothering you; you have your families as well..."

"Misaki, don't worry about it," Erika said, "I mean, this is nothing compared to what your father did to us. Without him, I cannot imagine where all of us are right now."

Misaki then felt that the room brightened; was it just her being sick, or that it was because everyone was smiling? Or was it something else other than that?

Well, after what Erika said, Misaki then thank all of them for helping her.

"So, to proceed," Honoka said, "Here's what I got"

"Pray, go on."

"Well, my friend convinced the undertaker to tell me the details about the corpse, though the Chevaliers requested that it will be buried in some secret place; they do not what the public to know about the young heiress' death, though I wonder to what extent they will keep it as a secret. Anyway, the undertaker told me that there were two wounds, on the stomach area and the back, though it seemed like they were, as what the undertaker said, 'symmetrical' or was that he said? Well, he did a bit demonstration in a mannequin imitating the wounds on Miss Angelique's corpse, and I saw that the long stick passed through the body, like a barbecue, as what my foreign friend to me."

"Are there any other details? Did the body have some gunpowder?"

"Well, I guess the undertaker did say that the corpse did have a bit or gunpowder, but he said it was too few to say that she used a gun on the night she was killed. Oh, and the undertaker did say that she used the knife frequently; he judged it by looking in the corpse's hands, though it had some scars depicting that she used knives when she was still alive."

"And that," Misaki said, "made this case stranger than ever, though I am not that certain until I find her."

"Who's she?"

"That I cannot tell you yet."

"Anyway, as for my part," Erika said, "I asked my husband who was in-charge of the militia where Mr. Garner was under, that he is exemplary good in combat no matter what the weapon he was holding. He was cheerful as you describe him, Misaki, yet there were times at some gatherings where he did not attend, saying that he went to visit a friend, and these disappearance were frequent when they were in Merrington Square, which was, coincidentally, just a carriage ride from the Chevalier Manor. When they were in other places, though, he frequently wrote letters to the same friend from Merrington Square."

"Does your husband know the details about those letters he sent?"

"Unfortunately, not much, though he had seen him going to a house... though I cannot remember much, I'm sorry, Misaki."

"It's alright," said Misaki, "I can make you remember."

"Eh?"

"You'll see," Misaki said with confidence. "Ms. Subaru, have you got the address?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do, though I have to say that I cannot think of what the address will have to do with what Erika investigated... here is the address of Miss Angelique's mysterious sender, or perhaps her lover, I guess, in an unsent letter for him."

Misaki received the paper and passed it to Erika, "The address seems familiar?"

Erika read the paper which said, _To Charles Brown, 16 Railway Rd. Merrington Square_. She then confirmed that it was the address which her husband told her.

"Misaki! C. Brown! Charles Brown! That one who killed Miss Angelique!" exclaimed Ms. Satsuki.

"Then, it's a crime of passion or something?" Honoka asked.

"I cannot say that it is indeed what Honoka said, as to what the connection or the address and Emile, I can safely say that this is where he disappears to, and he frequently goes there, but the question is, why?" said Misaki.

"Well, do you have a theory in your mind, Misa?" asked Ms. Satsuki.

"I am not yet sure, the information gathered are not yet enough," Misaki said then she whispered, "As I thought, I have to go there..."

"You mean, go to Mr. Brown's place? Are you out of your mind or something? He may hurt you like he did to Miss Chevalier," Erika said.

"I do not think so."

"Well then, Misaki, Ms. Satsuki, we'll leave for now. We all promised our families that we won't stay too long," Honoka said as the rose from their seat.

"Of course," Misaki said, "By the way, thank you for the visit." And all bid farewell to Misaki and Ms. Satsuki.

"You said you are going there, Misa? Apart from the possibility of you getting hurt, how on earth will you go there?"

"That's what I..." then, she was interrupted by the sound of a carriage stopping near her house and a knock on the door. Ms. Satsuki went outside Misaki's room to open the door for another set of unexpected visitors. Then she went to Misaki's bedroom again, this time, with the guests. The quests were in their 70's, yet despite that, their faces are full of vigor.

"Uncle Tom! Aunt Aiko! How delightful you come... even though it's so sudden..." Misaki said.

Then, Misaki's Uncle Thomas Richardson, the husband of her aunt Aiko, who was her mother's cousin, rushed towards her and embraced her tightly.

"Misaki! My beloved niece, are you well?" the aunt asked.

"My, I heard you were ill, and good timing that we will pass by Elmswood, so we thought of visiting you," her uncle said.

"You've been on business trip, haven't you, Mr. Richardson?" Ms. Satsuki asked.

Then the two released Misaki and Thomas answered, "Oh yes, and it was done splendidly, and my wife wanted to visit some places before we go home, and luckily, we passed by here."

"Oh, that's right, Misaki, do you want to come with us? Just breathe some fresh air in the country, and I know you will be able to relax," said her aunt.

'_But I am already in the country,' _Misaki thought.

"Well, Misaki, those places we'll visit is 'country-er' than here!" her uncle said, as if reading here thoughts.

Ms. Satsuki smiled at Misaki and said, "Well, Misaki, I think your problem is solved. You must go with them."

"Problem? What problem?" asked her uncle.

"The truth is, I have to go to Merrington Square..." Misaki said.

"Oh! Merrington Square! The place near the famous Chevalier Manor? Oh, Misaki, I'll be more than glad to bring you there! Though before that, and if you'll come with us, we will visit various places before that, and if you don't want delays..."

"Oh no, Uncle, I'm not really in a hurry, and I'll come with you!"

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow before the first light, we'll leave Elmswood. Oh, we'll have to go to an inn," her aunt said.

"Mrs. Richardson, ma'am, if you like, you can stay in my inn, the business of my family," Ms. Satsuki said.

"Of your husband, you say! That William is such a delightful person! How is he, my dear?" Thomas asked.

Ms. Satsuki smiled, yet her face full of sadness and answered, "Well, he already left for the heavens to his parents. He was very ill last year..."

"Oh, my dear Ms. Satsuki, we didn't know..." Misaki's aunt said.

Misaki held Ms. Satsuki's hand to comfort her. Ms. Satsuki, in turn, smiled and said, "Well, all my children have their own families as well, and I'm the legal guardian of my nephew Aoi, and still, even though the William died, he left me and my children wonderful memories."

There were a few minutes of silence until Thomas broke it, "Well, my dears, it is time to go. Misaki, pack for tomorrow, we'll leave early, if that is okay with you."

Misaki agreed and Mr. And Mrs. Richardson, as well as Ms. Satsuki, left her. She then packed her things for tomorrow and felt a new strength in her body. She was very excited for tomorrow. As she packed, she saw, on the bed, the coat and the kerchief of the one who saved her. She then wondered whether to include those in her pack.

-0-

It was very early in the morning that Misaki and her uncle and aunt left Elmswood. They went to various places, had breakfast at Jamestown, and then travelled again until they reached a very green countryside. Out of curiosity, Misaki asked her aunt, "Aunt Aiko, do you know the name of this place? The air is so fresh and the place so wonderful..."

"Well, my dear, I think we are near Kensington..."

'_Kensington? Sounds familiar...'_

"Oh, that's right! Tom, can we pass by the famous villa here? I think the one which is owned by the Usui's..."

Now that it was mentioned, Misaki felt like she was hit by lightning many times. The shock was almost too much for her. _'Usui's villa? I can't go there!'_

"Come now, Aunt Aiko, it is private property. I think we should respect their privacy," Misaki said just to convince them not to go there.

Her uncle said, "Nonsense, Misaki. As I've heard, anyone can visit there. I remembered meeting the old Usui, Jiro was such a kind person, I think that goes the same for the current head, I think he goes by the name Takumi."

"You have been there yourself? How come you never told me," said Aiko to her husband.

"No, I haven't, I met Jiro in town."

"What do you say, Misaki? Shall we go there? Besides, I think Mr. Takumi Usui himself is not frequently at home. In these times, I think he's in London with the Lady Everglott and the Walkers," her aunt said.

'_I still don't want to go, but then again, if my aunt wants it, there's no harm in going. After all, he's not at home,'_ Misaki said to herself, and she replied to her aunt, "Well, if that's what you want, then let's go."

And off they go to Usui's villa.

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Another chapter done! YAY! Oh yeah, I'm sorry if Usui is not in this chapter, I promise I will make it up for you all!<strong>

**Well, I planned to update 2 chapters today, but I thought it over, and I decided to update 1, and the next chapter will be about *drumroll* oh, secret! Just wait for it next time! Haha!**

**Well, I'll try updating weekly just like before, but I don't know... wait, come to think about it, I think I can... :-)**

**Once again, thanks for those who reviewed last time, and those who include my story to their favourites, story alerts and everything, and I hope I can read your comments! **

**Lovelots! **

**BANZAI!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS and P&P...**

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>"Mr. Mason, to Château de Chamomiles, if you please," said Aiko, Misaki's aunt.<p>

"Right away, madam"

"Château de Chamomiles?," asked Misaki.

"That's what they call the villa of the Usui's. Most notable of a garden of chamomiles there," Misaki's uncle said.

'So that's why...' Misaki thought.

As they travel, they saw an old woman carrying a heavy load. They offered their help by letting her ride their carriage.

"Greetings, madam, may we be of assistance? Shall we ride you home?" Misaki's uncle asked.

The old woman replied, "Why, how can I refuse such kindness? I live nearby, just on that corner."

Mr. Mason, the coachman, said, "I do believe that's the Château de Chamomiles!"

"Why, it is, sir. That is where I live."

"My, my, we shall not just stay here and chat. Please join us, ma'am, we are planning to go there too. Mr. Mason, please help her with her load," Misaki's aunt said.

As everything was in place, the woman rode the carriage, and they continued to ride towards Usui's villa. Misaki was curious of what relation the woman had with the head of the Usui family, but instead, she found answers as her own aunt kept on asking the old woman.

"Are you a relative of the current head?" asked Aiko.

"Well, I'm afraid not. I am only the housekeeper. Please call me Mrs. Wilkins, if you please. I also took care of my master when he was very young."

"I'm afraid that we have not introduced ourselves. My name is Aiko Richardson, and this is my husband, Thomas, and my niece, Ms. Misaki Ayuzawa. By the way, can I ask you why you were alone in this lonely road carrying those baggages? Should you ask some servants to help you?"

"Aiko, that's enough! You may tire Mrs. Wilkins," said Mr. Richardson with concern.

"Please do not worry, sir, but I thank you for the concern. Mrs. Richardson, I was busy preparing the house for my master's important guests, and I came from the town to buy some things that I needed," Mrs. Wilkins said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we may be disturbing your servants if we visit there," Aiko said.

"No, ma'am, please, do come. I offer you to tour the house when we get there."

"Why, thank you! Tom, aren't you pleased?"

"Well, if that's what you want my dear," Thomas replied with a gentle smile.

"Is your master home?" asked Misaki.

"Unfortunately, he isn't. Master Takumi is in London, arranging some business there."

That gave Misaki relief.

The carriage came into a corner where it was blocked by an iron gate. The servant inside opened it and they continued forward. The group was very silent, marvelled by what they have seen, with the exception of Mrs. Wilkins, who was talking about its grounds. The sides of the path they were passing were aligned with large oak trees; it was almost two miles before they saw the house itself which was sitting beside a hill crowned with a forest; the place looked like a valley, they all thought. In the middle of this valley was a stream which was flowing gentle in the grounds, a stone bridge which connects the banks, and before the house, a huge fountain designed with floating water lilies. They made a stop in front of the mansion; the servants brought away the baggage Mrs. Wilkins brought, and she invited them for a tour.

Everythings was but of grandeur inside the house, though for Misaki's opinion that it is not as grand as Lady Everglott's, but for her, Usui's was more welcoming. They explored the guest rooms, the recreation areas, the dining hall, the ballroom in the first floor and they were now in the gallery on the second floor. The room was full of portraits and the group was filled with awe in almost anything in that room, all of them but Misaki, who only looked at the portrait of the only Usui she knew. She was staring for a very long time that she almost failed to notice Mrs. Wilkins' presence by her side.

"And here is the portrait of my current master, Mr. Takumi Usui," she said.

"And very handsome, he is," Mrs. Richardson said.

"Oh yes, many ladies are 'recommending' themselves to him, though, as the one who took care of him, I didn't think one of them deserves him," Mrs. Wilkins said "Master Takumi always tells me that he does not enjoy much of the parties he attends, for many women flirt around him always and sometimes does him inconveniences."

"A rich and a handsome bachelor, who would not like that?" teased Mrs. Richardson, "But then again, I felt sorry for the man in view of his situation."

"Yes, even some say that he is exceedingly proud, but in my eyes, and even the eyes of the servants here, he is a very great master, as great as his predecessor," Mrs. Wilkins said.

"Yes, I heard that talk from a friend. Oh, Ms. Satsuki told me that you are acquainted with Mr. Usui, Misa, so, is this image of his likeness?"

"Yes, it does," Misaki replied.

Mrs. Wilkins' interest with Misaki grew, for when they met she had already admired her for her gift of silence and even of beauty, though she does not normally judge people of their appearances. She wanted to ask her about her master's mannerisms, and how she sees Takumi, whether as a rich noble or gentleman or just a pretty boy. But she left her alone, for she felt something will occur later.

They exited the galley and went to another room. Meanwhile, Misaki wandered the halls and found herself in the parlor where a pianoforte is situated. It has been years since Misaki touched a piece, and wanting to find out if her skills where still there, she sat down and played the instrument. The touring group however, did not notice that Misaki was not accompanying them anymore.

Misaki played a piece by Mozart, followed by Beethoven. She was so engrossed with the pianoforte that she did not notice another presence in the room, until the person spoke.

"It's a surprise that you play so well, Miss Ayuzawa."

Misaki looked up and saw the master of the house.

"Wha... how...since when were you here?" Misaki exclaimed, and she felt her cheeks were burning. She almost fell from the chair had she controlled herself.

"Why, my room is just next to here and I was reading a book then I heard someone playing the pianoforte. I was here since you played Mozart's piece..." Usui said, but he couldn't continue, for Misaki stood and ran away from the room.

Misaki was running away due to her embarrassment. In her mind, she could not face him, and what added to her embarrassment is that he saw her play as if the pianoforte is her own. She went down to the first floor and almost reached for the door, but Usui had grabbed her hand to prevent her from doing so.

Misaki was catching her breath as Usui asked, "Why would you run away from me? Is there something wrong?"

Misaki couldn't answer him, but as she was about to say something, she thanked the stars that she was interrupted by her aunt, the group having finished the tour.

"Misa! We were looking for you every... where..." she stopped, for she saw Takumi.

"Aiko, is Misaki..." and Thomas also stopped as he saw him.

Mrs. Wilkins was surprised that her master was home very early. "Master Takumi, I thought you were due home three days from now?"

Usui let go of Misaki's hand, smiled and said, "Well, yes. My business in London was finished quickly, and I decided to go home. I heard that you were in town and I arrived here before you."

"Well, in any case, welcome back, master."

"Thank you, Mrs. Wilkins. Miss Ayuzawa, are these people your friends?" Usui asked.

Misaki then, introduced her uncle and aunt to Takumi, both of the parties had the pleasure of meeting.

But then again, Misaki was surprised that she did not expect that kind of Usui. Rather than a cold, almost expressionless man, what she saw is a kind gentleman.

-0-

"Well, it is time to leave. Mr. Usui, it is such an honor to meet you, Mr. Richardson said while shaking hands with him.

"The pleasure is mine, sir. I do hope you'll visit here again," Usui replied.

"We will, and farewell!" he said as he rode on the carriage and left with the women.

As they saw Usui going back inside the house, Mrs. Richardson said, "He's such a gentleman, Misaki! And very handsome too... he's an ideal man for young people like you."

"Misaki, why did you leave the group? And why is Mr. Usui holding your hand?" Mr. Richardson asked.

"Oh yes! That's right, is there something going on between you, my dear?"

Misaki cannot answer but "No... there's nothing special..."

Her aunt said, "But then again, you are of the same age as of him I presume, and he's unmarried, so as you, and both of you..."

"Aiko, please stop it. You're embarrassing Misaki..."

Misaki was looking away so as to hide her blushing face. They already left Château de Chamomiles and were going to Merrington Square.

-0-

The moment they arrive there in the inn, as they unload their trunk infront of the building, there came an unexpected dilemma; the inn received a telegram addressed to Mr. Richardson whose presence is needed elsewhere. Her aunt and uncle had to go immediately, but Misaki has to stay there for her errand.

"Uncle Tom, I promise I can take care of myself here in the inn," Misaki insisted.

"Nonsense, Misaki, you shall not stay here alone; there's a lot of dangers here, darling," her uncle replied with utmost concern.

"I understand that you need to stay here, but I agree with your uncle. You should not stay here alone, Misa," her aunt replied.

"But I can..."

"Oh, we meet again, Mr. and Mrs. Richardson, Miss Ayuzawa."

They turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Usui again.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Richardson?"

"Well, my niece insists of staying here for she had errands, and Mrs. Richardson and I need to go somewhere, and I do not agree Misaki to stay in the inn alone," Thomas Richardson said.

"Then, if that is the case, I offer my home so that Miss Ayuzawa may have a place to stay and as well as her safety," Usui said.

"No! I mean, please do not trouble yourself, Mr. Usui... I can live in the inn by myself," Misaki insisted.

"Misaki, we really need to go. My decision is that you stay at Mr. Usui's, if that's alright with him," Mrs. Richardson said.

"I agree with Mrs. Richardson, Miss Ayuzawa. Please honor their wishes," Usui said, and Misaki thought him to be sly.

"There you go my dear. We left your things beside you, and please behave properly," Mr. Richardson said, and turning to Usui, "Mr. Usui I entrust my niece to you." Then, they rode the carriage and went off, leaving Misaki and Usui in the sidewalk.

"Well, shall we go, Miss Ayuzawa?" Usui smirked.

"I thought you were too sly," Misaki said.

"Shall we go to my coach, Miss Ayuzawa? We will talk there further..." and lifting Misaki's belongings, he went to his coach and Misaki was forced to follow him.

-0-

Misaki and Usui were sitting in front of each other inside the coach. They had not spoken yet for they desperately tried to open a conversation, which Misaki finally did.

On Misaki's lap there lies a small bag. She drew what is inside of it, which are a coat and a kerchief. She gave it to the man in front of her and said, "I... I would like to thank you for rescuing me that night."

Usui was surprised and asked, "Well, what made you sure that it was me who rescued you from those men?"

Misaki smiled and said, "Well, first, the kerchief contained your initials..."

"I am not the only T.U. here in London," Usui interrupted.

"Yes, I know. It is also because I... well..." she said and blushed a little.

"Hmm?"

"Well... I recognized... the coat's smell... chamomile... very similar to your..." she said and her face turned redder than before.

"Perhaps you smelled my scent while we were dancing back at my aunt's ball? How touching, Miss Ayuzawa" Usui teased, and was very amused at that time.

"And you already confirmed my suspicion just now. You asked me how sure I was that you were the one who rescued me, and you knew immediately that my assailants were men though I have not said it before," Misaki said with pride and her blush faded.

Usui smiled at Misaki and said, "As expected from Detective Misaki."

It was Misaki's turn to be shocked and even before asking, Usui answered her question.

"The night after I confronted you back in the alley, again, I'm sorry that I accuse you of having an affair with Mr. Norris. Well, after that, I was deeply curious of your connection with Mr. Norris, that's why I observed you whenever we meet, but more specifically during the time that you were in my aunt's mansion. Your conversation with him is not really the usual type; you spoke to him in business-manner when you two are alone, and forgive me to say this, but I heard some conversation of yours with him concerning an evidence of some crime. Before I left Elmswood, I was acquainted with a police under a different name, and he frequently tells me that he always sees you in the crowd whenever Mr. Norris is in a crime scene investigating, and there are some things more which I will not tell you, of how I conclude that you are a detective, Miss Ayuzawa."

As Usui said this statement, Misaki was amazed at Usui of that kind of deduction, and in turn, she said, "Well, done, then, Mr. Usui. Then, I'll award you one question about me. The truth is, aside from mr. Norris and the staff back at the restaurant, you are the only person in this world to know that side of me. Well, then, ask away."

"Do you plan to get married in the future?" Usui asked jokingly. He observed that Misaki did not utter a word or two, so he said, "Well, I thought you'll answer my question..."

"But it does not mean that I will answer EVERY question you ask. I may or may not answer them, so please, I'll give you a second chance..." she said.

Usui thought for a while, then asked, "Who is your inspiration of becoming a detective?"

Misaki smiled and said, "Since I was a little girl, I always admire my father. He was a detective."

"Was?"

"He died years ago."

Usui's face saddened, and this alarmed Misaki. "It is not your fault, Mr. Usui, you did not know it."

"Well, he used to take me to the garden back in our home in Elmswood and he would talk to me about the cases he solved, sometimes he discusses it to me and we would solve it together, until, one day..."

"One day...?"

"I'm sorry, I... I'm not yet ready to tell you..."

Usui was a bit disappointed, not that Misaki started to open up with him. Instead, he changed the subject by saying, "Miss Ayuzawa, I have a request for you... would you mind if you just call me Usui?"

"Why is that?"

"Well, so that you'll be comfortable, and I doubt that you'll call me by my name," Usui said slyly.

"What are you saying? Of course I can say your name!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Well, let's see, then," Usui said with a smile.

Misaki exhaled and tried, "Ttttt...tttt...tttaaaaaakkkkkuuuuu..."

"Why, Miss Ayuzawa, you are stuttering. As I thought, you cannot say it," Usui said.

"I will! I promise you!" said a flustered Misaki.

"Well, then, I'll make a deal with you. If you will say my name without stuttering or whatever it is, then I'll give you a reward. Deal?" Usui said.

In the end, Misaki agreed on the condition that Usui will only call her by her surname to be fair.

-0-

Meanwhile, in London, in one of those fancy mansions, a coach arrived. As it made its stop in front of the huge door, the servant quickly opened the door of the coach, and out came a young gentleman with blond hair, in his face full of determination. He went inside and was welcomed by the butler, whome he asked, "Where are my parents?"

"They await you in the study, young master. This way please," the butler said.

"No need. I'll go by myself," the man said.

He made his way to the study and he saw, (sitting with dignity) in the couch, an elderly man and a woman.

"I have returned, father, mother," he said.

"Kuuga, I am glad you have come. Now, we would like to discuss with you of your upcoming marriage with..." Kuuga's father said.

"No, father. I also came to discuss with you about a certain person," Kuuga said.

"And who is this person?"

"A person who comes by the name Miss Sakura Hanazono."

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Here ends chapter 14! YAY!<strong>

**By the way, I'm sorry for the super late update... there were a lot of things happened (contest, tests and many other things...)**

**I do not even know is I can update weekly by now... it's exams week and I have to finish a project... maybe in our Christmas break, I will update...**

**So that's it. Thanks for those who reviewed my story, who added them to their favourites and story alerts as well as to my other stories... I'm sorry for the errors, confusion, crappiness etc. etc.**

**I hope a great day for all of you!**

**Happy reading! :D**

**-otaku911**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS and P&P... I wish I could...**

**Author's note: during Sakura's time, it is during the days after Misaki's departure with her aunt and uncle, while on the **_**present day**_**, it follows with the time of the previous chapter...**

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>The night when Misaki left Elmswood with her aunt and uncle, Sakura sat by the window, staring outside as the rain poured. She tried to console herself, now that her confidante has gone again, and because of another rumor circulating the neighbourhood. Often, Misaki is by her side, yet the past week it was not the case due to the fact that Misaki felt ill. Now, Sakura felt she must stand on her own, not much relying on her friend, and made a decision, which is to forget the very man who made her heart skip a beat. It was none other than Kuuga Sakurai.<p>

During the time Kuuga was in their town, the neighbourhood talked about their possible union, though both ignored these rumors while continued to be infatuated with each other. Then, after he left without any proposal, the idea was erased by the people and rumors about Kuuga having an engagement with a noble circulated, and was confirmed by a man from London who was a close relative of a servant in the Sakurai house.

These events left Sakura confused. She followed him to London, but before reaching the place, the rumor was already being talked about. This discouraged the young lady's affection, and that she did not want to be an obstacle in his way, she finally let him go and so as her feelings for him, and returned to Elmswood. But, the rumors reached there, to which her parents were deeply concerned, for they had high expectations for their union to come true.

Now, Sakura was staring at the raindrops in her window that night, and was surprised when the door suddenly opened. It was her mother, bringing a tray of tea.

"I apologize for disturbing you and coming to you with your slight notice, my Sakura. I may have forgotten my own manners," Sakura's mother smiled.

"No, mother, it's fine," Sakura answered.

Sakura's mother handed over a cup of tea to her daughter and said, "Well, these past days, I am sure, bothers you much, Sakura. Are you certain, that you are alright?"

"Yes, mother," Sakura replied as she took a sip.

"I know it is hard to heal a broken heart. But there are other young men out there, who would never harm you; you'll just have to find the right man."

"Mother, I am fine. Besides, I must learn from my mistakes and do not expect too much. Perhaps this will be the event which will open new opportunities for me to grow stronger."

"I know, but I also knew that you love him..."

"Please, I don't want to talk about that subject anymore," said Sakura and finished her tea.

-0-

The morning after that, Sakura went about in the plains near Elmswood, with her came Aoi, who was also going in the same direction with her and who was actually going back to London for his studies.

"Are you sure you're fine walking in this mud, Miss Sakura?" Aoi asked.

"Yes, I'm quite sure! Even Misaki will not mind walking here, and perhaps even in a thicker mud or something," Sakura said enthusiastically.

"I am _uncertain_ if Miss Misaki is really a woman at all," Aoi said jokingly.

"Well, she is somehow behaves in a ladylike manner," Sakura defended.

"In times of important occasion, yes, but not when really angry, if you know what I mean."

Sakura laughed at Aoi's statement and said, "I certainly do! I remember while on our way back home, we were surrounded by those awful men... and Misaki... I guess she is a one _wo_man army."

Aoi laughed at her and said, "But still, there is a gentle air in her, that you are sure that... never mind..."

Sakura wondered at him and asked, "Aoi, do you have special feelings with Misaki?"

Aoi was too surprised with her question that he blushed so much and said, "Well... NO! I mean... there is no way that we will... well... you know... besides I am serious with my studies. I don't want to make life harder again for my parents, even though we are living quite well in London."

"Like before you always like dressing up as a lady and quite enough men in a party," Sakura said.

They continued to walk in silence, until Sakura broke it.

"Aoi, may I ask Suzuna's condition in London? Is she fine?"

"Yes. I also heard from her friends that she is doing very well in her studies, and now in their vacation, they said that she is planning to return here, and I am coming with her."

"What is your relationship with her?"

"Oh, we are only friends."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Don't you like her in a special way?"

"Miss Sakura," Aoi said as he faced her, "it is not a lady's business to ask a man in subjects like that."

"My apologies, then."

They came into a fork, where the two said their goodbyes as they went to the opposite directions. Sakura was all alone; her mind was too full that she did not know where she wandered, and that her train of thoughts only stopped as she noticed that a raindrop or two fell in her face. In a matter of minutes, the rain started to fall.

"And of all the days, I forgot my parasol," she said to herself.

She ran for shelter, which is quite hard for her; the visibility is low, and that she is in the middle of nowhere. All she can see are tall grasses, and some trees on the far side in her right. She did not know what to do but to find her way back to the road, but then again changed her mind and ran to the trees and wait for the rain to stop. As she was running, her foot was entangled with some thorny vines and she slipped. She was trying to free her foot when she heard a familiar voice.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

She looked up and saw the face which she would like to see the least.

"Miss Hanazono! At last I found you," Kuuga said, "Here, let me help you."

"No, please. I can handle this by myself."

But Kuuga was deaf with her statement, and instead, he produced a knife in his pocket and cut the vines. But as soon as the vines were cut and Sakura's foot free, Sakura ran towards the nearest tree, like a deer free from a trap.

"Miss Hanazono, wait!" Kuuga exclaimed as he chased her.

Sakura ran and ran, but her foot was too hurt to run further. Kuuga caught up with her and in one gesture, carried her like a princess and ran towards the tree.

He placed her down and made her sit and lean by the tree's trunk, and examined her foot.

"You really should not run like that when your foot is in this condition," Kuuga said as he produced his kerchief and began to nurse Sakura's foot.

"I can handle myself, thank you," Sakura replied in a cold manner.

"Well, we do not even know if the thorns were poisonous, so I suggest we should go to your house pronto," Kuuga said, as if not hearing Sakura. Then, like he did before, he carried Sakura and walked a bit faster towards his horse by the road.

"Please, sir, let me down this instant! A gentleman should not be carrying a lady in such manner!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But then again, milady, in this occasion, as I gentleman, I should be helping a lady who is in such a distress, if not you will be hurting yourself. Or are you trying to be like Miss Misaki?"

"Are you trying to be not as Mr. Sakurai?"

"This is only a few occasions that I'll be showing my helpful self, Miss Sakura," Kuuga smiled as he mounted Sakura in his horse, then he himself rode on it. Then off they go to Sakura's house.

-0-

They arrived there pretty soon and dripping wet, which was attended by Sakura's servants. In a matter of hours, they were in fresh new clothes, sitting by the fire with Sakura's parents and drinking tea. Sakura was silent all the time, while Kuuga was secretly glancing at her until his attention was grabbed by Sakura's parents.

Sakura's father said, "I thank you for saving my daughter, Mr. Sakurai, and my apologies for bothering you."

"Had we known that you will return in Elmswood, we would have prepared more for you," Sakura's mother answered.

"No, it is alright. I'll be here for a couple of days. And it is not really a bother helping your daughter, Mr. Hanazono, because it is my main intention to see her," Kuuga smiled.

Sakura's father's eyebrow was raised, and the mother shocked, while Sakura remained calm. Then, realizing the atmosphere, Sakura's parents stood, with the mother saying, "Sakura, dear, I think it is best if we will leave you both for a while to talk, your father and I are going to bed. Mr Sakurai, please, take care." Then, the two left.

Sakura was still sipping her tea and avoiding Kuuga, thus, Kuuga said, "It is not really you who would act all this cold."

"It is none of your business," Sakura said in a cold manner.

Kuuga sighed and said, "What is the matter? Why are you being so cold to me? Where is the Sakura I knew?"

"I would expect that you would not really care about it, now that you are engaged, so why bother caring about me?" Sakura said, putting her teacup on the table.

"Engaged? With whom?"

"With a noble woman, as far as I am concerned, or are you denying it?"

"Denying? I fail to understand..."

"You are constantly playing others' feelings for pleasure, aren't you, Mr. Sakurai? That's why, it is best for you to leave me in peace, for the sake of both of us," Sakura exclaimed, while tears started to roll in her cheeks.

Kuuga was too startled to answer, but he approached Sakura and wiped her tears and said, "Is that what you thought about me months ago? Yes, I was like that, until you came into my life."

It was Sakura's turn to be startled, too stunned to move a muscle as she was sitting in her couch; Kuuga was sitting beside her as well and continued speaking.

"My life would have fallen into shame, had not for you, the angel of my life, saved me from falling. Then I realized, I have fallen in love with that angel... with you," Kuuga said, with his face beaming with joy.

Teary-eyed, Sakura can only say, "Then... about you being engaged... your meeting with your parents..."

Kuuga chuckled and said, "Actually, to give light to that issue, this was what actually happened..."

-flashback-

"_Sakura Hanazono? Who in the world is that?"_

"_She is the person I intended to marry."_

"_A commoner? Kuuga, come to your senses! Of all the people, a commoner! Bless your soul!" Kuuga's father said, while pacing heavily in the room._

"_Father, it was your wish that I will stop my wild ways? Then, I already did! I am serious this time"_

"_I don't know..."_

"_Mother...?"_

"_What your father decides I will abide."_

"_Father, I insist to marry her. If you disown me, I do not mind. But if you hurt her, heaven forgive me of what I may do to you..."_

"_That's enough."_

"_Father?"_

"_I've seen your determination, Kuuga. This is something new from you." Kuuga's father smiled._

"_What do you mean? Mother?"_

"_Well, you see, your father and I discussed this matter, that if you will not get any serious in marrying, then the plan of you getting married, then we'll get in trouble for arranging you one..." Kuuga's mother smiled._

"_So... you mean?"_

"_We do not really want you to marry someone you do not like, and I do not want the lady to cause much trouble either, even Takumi agreed and go on with the plan..."_

"_Takumi?"_

"_Well, he wanted you to stand up to your own feet and make your own decision. It's not all of your life that he would be watching over you forever right? He came with you to report things to us... that's all."_

"_So you mean, father, these is all your doing/"_

"_I'll say, let us drop the issue and discuss about that lady friend? When we'll we meet here?"_

-flashback-

"Well taking that aside," Kuuga said as he rose up in front of Sakura, then he knelt and said, "Would you be my wife?"

"Yes"

-0-

Happiness filled out the lives of both Kuuga and Sakura, although because of the rain, Kuuga remained in bed in Sir Richard's house very sick, of course, Sakura tending him. The families already decided the date that they get to know each other and the marriage, but not until Kuuga recovers from fever_._

Sakura said, "I sometimes think last night was just a dream, I could not believe..."

"I'm here to wake you up, then," Kuuga said, "And when you do, you'll realize that everything is real..."

"Changing the subject, Kuuga, what do you think of Misaki and Mr. Usui?" Sakura asked.

"Speaking of those two, I noticed that Takumi is interested when it comes to Miss Misaki, though I sometimes think of a union between them is not really likely, they may not like it, but they looked like they are against each other," Kuuga said.

"True, they are a bit the opposite, but opposites attract, do they?" smiled Sakura, "But they look good with each other, don't you think?"

" I do think of it too. I think they might be having a little moment right now," Kuuga said.

"Why do you think so? How can they be together now? Misaki's with her aunt and uncle," Sakura said.

"Well there is a possibility that they will meet, had Misaki passed by Kensington," Kuuga said.

"Well, I do not know..."

-0-

_On the present day..._

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Who could that be in this rainy night to be knocking?" an old woman said.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Oh, very well..."

The old woman rose from her seat in the parlour and opened the front door. With the light from the chandelier above them, all she can see are two people. A man, looking injured, whose left arm was supported by the woman's shoulder, the man was taller than the woman, and both dripping wet.

To be more detailed, the man has golden hair and emerald eyes, while the woman has dark hair and amber eyes.

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter... yeah, kinda cheesy, and I'm sorry if it is crappy, confusing, boring and I am very sorry for the delay... tomorrow will be the opening of our class from Christmas break... and I'll try to update next week... : - )<strong>

**Anyhow, thanks for the reviews and PM me if you have and questions, clarifications, violent reactions and yeah...**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**~otaku911**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own KWMS and P&P... all rights reserved for their proper owners... **

**Author's Note: the beginning of this chapter follows from the time that Misaki and Usui are in the coach going back to ****Château de Chamomiles... then following the ending of the previous chapter... **

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>"May I ask, Usui, what are you doing in town?" Misaki asked curiously.<p>

"Every afternoon I am going to town to purchase some books to add in my library," Usui answered.

"For collection purposes?"

"No. I have read all the books in the library, and I also wish to add more; the previous head of the Usui family was also fond of books," Usui smiled.

'_Should I ask how he got to town that fast? Probably not..." _Misaki thought.

She looked outside through the glass window of the coach, and she saw that the sky is covered with dark, rain clouds. "It is going to rain," she said.

Usui looked in front of him where Misaki was sitting, and said, "Ayuzawa, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

As soon as he began to speak, the coach jerked, and instead, Usui said to the coachman, "Is everything alright, Adam?"

But the coachman did not respond, for after Usui asked him, Misaki saw, through the glass window, a figure flying, as if it fell from the coachman's seat.

"Usui! Mr. Adam fell!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Then, who's driving?" Usui said, then he went by Misaki's side of the seat to open a small window that shows the coachman, but as he opened it, he was greeted with a scar-faced man who was pointing a gun to Usui's face. Usui acted quickly; he embraced Misaki so that he could protect her and stayed away from the gunpoint.

The scar-faced man smiled and said, "You'd better think of a way to escape, we don't want something wrong will happen to little missy... and remember... time is ticking..." and then the man rode the horse and cut the strap which the coach is connected to the animal and in an instance, he rode away.

The coach started to tilt forward and jerked unstoppably. Usui freed Misaki from his grip and started to open the door of the coach, which did not even budge. He then drew out his pistol from his coat and pointed at the hinge, but then again, he stopped.

"You smelled it to, Usui?" Misaki said.

"Yes, it's gunpowder," Usui replied and glared at the door.

"We need to escape at once," Misaki said as she saw from the distance the scar-faced man stood and pointed the gun towards the coach.

Then there was a gunshot, followed by an explosion. The coach was destroyed and some of its parts flew in every direction.

"Too bad, young man... you couldn't protect you lady...," the scar-faced man smirked and rode of the scene.

-0-

Rain started to fall. The coach was in pieces.

Amidst the ruin, at a distance, two unconscious people lay.

Misaki gained back her consciousness, sat up and found herself on top of an unconscious Usui.

"Usui!" she exclaimed. "Please! Come back!"

She started to shake him so that she will know that he's still alive. Luckily, Usui groaned and opened his eyes.

"Ayuzawa?" he said weakly.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive," Misaki said.

"Ayuzawa, I'm not going to get killed that easily..." he replied, and then he stopped. Misaki then held his coat tightly and said, "No... I just thought..."

Usui lay silently as he noticed that Misaki was shaking slightly and, as he looked at her face, he wondered whether it was rain, or tears flowed in Misaki's cheeks.

Misaki breathed deeply and went by Usui's right, and saw a dark liquid flowed from his arm. "You're injured!"

He assured her with a smile and said, "It's nothing. Please do not worry Ayuzawa..."

Misaki started to rip the bottom portion of her skirt and started to do first aid. As soon as she was done, she said, "This should help stop the bleeding. Give me your left arm. Let's find a place to stay, and place a better bandage your wound."

"But Ayuzawa, I'm fine..." Usui protested.

"Hush now, and do not protest," she said.

Usui did not dared to do so, but he did let Misaki assist him to stand up. She placed his right arm on her shoulders and they started to walk.

"We should find any place soon enough. The rain is now heavy," Misaki said.

"But do you even know where you are going, Ayuzawa?" Usui said.

"Trust me. We'll find a place to stay," Misaki assured him with a smile.

The two started to walk, and not far enough, they saw a fairly big house. They followed the small path towards it and soon, they reached the door. Misaki knocked and an old woman answered.

"Please, I beg of you..." Misaki started to say, but was interrupted by the old woman.

"Goodness gracious! What are you two doing in this rain? Come by the fire, warm yourselves up... the young man's injured, is he not? I'll go get warm water and some bandages," she said while leading them to the parlour and hurriedly went away.

Usui noticed Misaki worriedly looking at him and he said, "Do not worry, Ayuzawa, I'll be fine,"

Misaki smiled and looked around the place. "This place..."

The old woman, now accompanied with an old man, carried a basin of warm water and some bandages.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting. Oh, and this is my husband, Mr. Johnson. Albert, please dress his wound. Young miss, would you clean his wound first? I'm going to get some tea." Misaki did as she was told.

Usui kept staring at the old man. He noticed that the old man kept on glancing at Misaki, who was cleaning his wound. He wanted to say something, but the old man faced him and asked, "Young man, would you kindly introduce yourselves to me? And who are you to the lady?"

He was a bit stunned by the question, but, without any altering his facial expression, he said, "My name is Takumi, and this young lady is my younger sister, Misaki. We were going home but the coach was sabotage, and we have to find a shelter."

"Oh."

The old man began to dress Usui's wound and Misaki stood behind the old man and glared at Usui. As soon as the old man went away, Misaki said, "Why did you say that I'm your younger sister?"

"Ayuzawa, I do not trust them. We should not let them know who we really are."

"Oh really?" Misaki smirked.

"Yes, we are lovers, aren't we?" Usui said cheerily.

Misaki hit his head and said, "Where did that idea come from?"

But, they were interrupted by the sound of a door opening, and out came the old woman carrying a tray. "I've brought tea," she said, "By the way; my mistress' sister wants to see you."

Then, another figure came out from the door. A tall, slender woman with a fair skin about thirty years of age, her brown hair tied up in a bun, revealing her gentle, smiling face.

"I hope Mr and Mrs. Johnson is keeping you company here," she said as she poured tea for Misaki and Usui.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Misaki said and gave a cup of tea to Usui.

"Since it is dinner time, I would like the two of you to join us. Some of my relatives are here, and I am sure my sister would want to see you. Oh, I have not introduced myself. I am Helen Rivers. My sister, Fanny, is the mistress of this house. I have just arrived yesterday morning from London; it's been ten years since I returned here, and I want to visit my sister," Helen said.

Misaki said, "Is that the portrait of your sister on top of the fireplace? I am sorry to say this but you don't..."

"...look alike?" Helen interrupted. "Yes, that would be logical; I am only an adopted daughter of the family. I heard from Mr. Johnson that you two are siblings, but then again you do not look alike."

"Well... that is... his father married my mother years ago when we were twelve. Surprisingly, we are of the same age, that is, my step brother, there," Misaki said.

Helen looked at Usui as he sipped his tea and said, "You have a lovely brother."

Misaki sipped her tea and did not answer.

"He does not say much, isn't he?"

Again, Misaki did not say anything.

"Well, then, dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Albert, Gertrude, would you give new clothes to them? They might catch cold is they continued wearing those clothes," Helen said as she left the room.

"Yes, ma'am," Mr. Johnson said and left the other door.

"Don't you worry, my dears. We will assist you in any way," Mrs. Johnson smiled and followed her husband.

Misaki and Usui were again left alone in the room. Usui began to chuckle and Misaki asked, "What is so funny?"

"You look adorable, Ayuzawa. I guess the game is on?" Usui smirked.

"Pretending to be your little sister? I will not lose to you," Misaki smirked back.

Then few minutes later, Mrs. Johnson led them to their separate rooms and a new set of clothes, telling them to prepare for dinner. The rain finally came to a stop.

-0-

The scar-faced man rode away in triumph, suddenly, a man stood on his way.

"Out of the way, you dope!" he said.

But the man did not budge. As the scar-faced man was about a few meters away from the man, he then brought out his gun. But the man in the middle of the road raised his arm up and fired his gun. The horse was startled and stood on its hind legs, in which the scar-faced man fell.

"That fall is not even half of the pain which I felt when I fell from the coach," Adam said, "And what's more, you have no right to hurt my master and his friend."

"Ha! As if... your master and the little missy are already dead!"

Adam attacked the scar-faced man and choked him and said, "Who are you? Who sent you to do this?"

"As if... I'll... answer... you... gah!"

"Well, then. Let's just end this," Adam said. He punched him in his gut and as soon as the scar-faced man recovered, Adam pointed his gun to his forehead and said, "This is your end..."

"Wait! The lady... of the house... paid me thirty pounds to attack any coach who will be passing by... unfortunately, you were the first one... please spare me sir! I was only hired by the lady..." the scar-faced man begged.

"Actually, you have still use to me..." Adam smiled sneakily.

-0-

Ten minutes later, dinner was ready and Misaki and Usui, in their new clothes, were in the dining hall with Helen and her relatives. They have introduced each other. Catherine, their cousin, is a very jumpy to the things around her; her father, and Helen's uncle, Samuel, is a man of short temper; Harry, Catherine's brother, is yet in his 20's and likes to shoot at little animals outside; Conrad, another uncle and younger brother of the father of Helen, was very kind and overprotective of the sisters, that is, he was their legal guardian; Matthew, Conrad's friend, is a bit of the same age as Helen, and he is her closest friend, and as protective of Helen as Conrad. These were according to Misaki and Usui's observation after the relatives introduced themselves and their relations to Fanny Rivers, the mistress of the house.

The two of them were eating quietly and observed more of the relatives as Conrad asked Helen, "Helen, is your sister going out of her room? She's been there all morning. I did not even see her butler all day."

"No, I do not know, Uncle Conrad. I think she's not feeling well," Helen said.

"Fanny's sick? She might have caught some contagious disease, and then, it'll spread amongst the family... and then we will get sick or worse... we will die!" Catherine said.

"Oh shut up, Catherine! Do not embarrass me in front of our guests," Samuel said.

"Father, get me a new rifle! I want the one in display back in town. The chirping of those damn birds is annoying me when I wake up in the morning..." Harry said.

"Pipe down, Harry! You sound like a spoiled brat!" Samuel said.

"Calm yourself, Samuel. We are in front of the food," Conrad said.

"I am a bit worried with your sister, Helen. Since morning, she hasn't stepped out of her room. She might have not eaten anything," Matthew said.

"Well, Gertrude had already knocked on her door several times but there's no answer. She dared not to anger her; you've known her reputation well, Matthew. Even though she's reserved except in front of her butler, Mr. Blackwood, she is a very selfish, arrogant and has short temper, just like our dear Uncle Samuel here, don't you think, Uncle Conrad?" Helen said with a smile.

"Hmmph! You, too, like things your own way, Helen!" Samuel said.

"Now let's stop arguing and start eating. We might check on Ms. Fanny, herself," Matthew said.

Misaki rose and said to Helen, "May I use your powder room, Ms. Helen?"

"Oh yes. I'll ask Mrs. Johnson to guide you, then," Helen said.

"No, it's fine. I can guide myself here," Misaki smiled, and left. A few minutes later, she came back.

"You're back fast, Misaki," Usui said.

Misaki smiled and said, "I just have a sense of direction, I guess."

"Yes, and a good one," Matthew said.

-0-

All of them had already finished eating, and proceeded to the parlour. They were relaxing in front of the fire; Misaki and Usui kept quiet almost the whole time, and dared not to speak, if not entertained by Helen and Matthew with questions and some random chatting about London. Samuel entertained himself with some books, while Conrad, Harry and Catherine played cards.

Mr. Johnson entered the room and said to Helen, "It seems I cannot find the duplicate key of mistress' room, Ms. Helen. I have checked the butler's room, but it isn't there. The butler himself is even in his room."

"Oh dear," Helen responded. She turned towards to Misaki and Usui and said, "My sister is a bit eccentric; only two keys which opens her door to her room, one is with her, which is now in her room, and the duplicate key is with her butler."

"I see," Misaki said.

"Your brother is such a quiet person, isn't he?" Helen said.

Misaki and Usui only smiled.

Suddenly, they heard a crash, then a spark and a scream of Mrs. Johnson. The men rushed out of the room and in the dining hall, a fire was starting to grow. Catherine became uncontrollable; Helen tried to calm her down. Usui followed Conrad, Samuel and Matthew to the kitchen to get water.

"Ms. Helen, your sister, we must get her!" Mr. Johnson said.

The rest went upstairs in panic to the room towards Fanny's room.

"Fanny! Come out! Your house is burning!" Catherine exclaimed in panic.

"Here! Here's a key... yes! It's open!" Helen said.

But the moment they opened the door, followed by the men rushed towards them to inform them that the fire died out, all of them saw a corpse of a woman fell from the bed, with the head detached from its body.

-0-

Mr. and Mrs. Johnson called the police and the rest gathered at the parlour.

"I never thought I'd lived to see a beheaded corpse..." Matthew said shakily.

"I can't believe Fanny is now..." Samuel said.

"Save your breath, father, you killed her!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Am I accused by my own daughter?" Samuel said.

"Why, you said while going here that you'd kill that woman if she does not agree with your deal in selling this stupid house!" Catherine said, and then she began to point everyone else.

"Harry! You might have shot her while shooting! Uncle Conrad, you might have killed her because you'll benefit her life insurance! Matthew, you might have ulterior motives and killed her! And... and..." turning to Misaki, she said, "You! You have killed her! When you went out of the dining hall... and when you saw the corpse, you have no emotions at all! You are not surprised... that's right... and you!" she said, while pointing to Usui, "You might have covered her... and then..."

Misaki only smiled and said to Catherine, "And you might have killed her out of panic."

Catherine was taken aback with Misaki's words, and then shut her mouth.

"I've been thinking... what if we'd investigate first? I mean... this is pretty exciting. Ten people trapped in the house and a killer lurking in its corners..." Harry said.

"Shut your trap, Harry, this is a serious case! But considering the investigation..." Samuel said.

"We should not meddle with the police's job," Conrad said.

"I'll prove to you woman, I didn't kill her!" Catherine said, pointing at Misaki, "I'll prove that you're the killer... and I'll..."

"Don't you blame my beloved sister, or else," Usui threatened.

"See? He's the killer!" Catherine said.

"Stop it, Catherine and let's just go," Helen said.

"By the way, where is the butler?" Misaki asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, he might have killed her and ran away. He might have been tired serving her," Matthew said.

"For five years? He's already tired now?" Helen said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson might have done it, considering that they aren't with us in dinnertime, and they kept on going back and forth to Fanny's room," he added.

"Well then, we must not just stay here. The first thing we need to know is how she died," Misaki calmly said and the rest followed.

"Who are you to order me around, woman?" Samuel said to Misaki. Usui glared at Samuel, which Samuel, in return, smirked.

As the party walked slowly towards the crime scene, Usui walked by Misaki's side and whispered, "Ayuzawa, have you figured something out?"

"Not at least I figure something out," Misaki whispered back.

They arrived at the scene, and Misaki walked pass the corpse and stood by the bed. "As I thought," she said.

"What? Which is what?" Harry said as he rushed towards Misaki's side.

"Mr. Conrad, would you mind lending me a knife or scissors?" Misaki asked.

"Why? Just shed light with this case, girl," Samuel said.

Misaki pointed out something by the wooden pillars of the bed near the portion where the pillow are, and said, "This is the murder weapon."

"Are you being silly? There isn't anything there..." Catherine said, but interrupted by Usui.

"Look more closely and see what my beloved sister meant," Usui said.

The party went closer and saw the murder weapon. It was a very think string, almost not visible if not looked closely, and it was tied in the pillars near where the head should rest.

"That is...!" Conrad exclaimed.

"Yes. As Ms. Fanny here rose up from here slumber, unfortunately, this happened," Misaki said.

"Then, who did this?" Harry asked.

"We'll find that out later. Let's go to the parlour, then," Misaki said.

"Wait. Misaki, look at this," Usui said, as he knelt beside the corpse's head. He picked out a golden circular thing attached to a chain, which revealed a 12-hour watch.

"9:30... is that the time of death?" Harry asked curiously.

"Perhaps... we do not know... yet..." Misaki smiled.

-0-

Everyone went back to the parlour agitated for the police arrived very late. All was silent, until Catherine broke down.

"Can't we just find the butler? He might be anywhere... or he might kill us all next!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Calm yourself down, Catherine," Helen said.

"Wait, could we check if the butler's belongings are gone? If he killed the mistress and ran away, his things should not be in his room," Harry said.

"I'll go check it out, then," Matthew said.

"Brother, go with him please," Misaki said.

Usui raised a brow, but then again did not question further. As they leave, Misaki added, "And do be careful."

Both of the men left and the room was enveloped with silence. It was clear that everyone is agitated, except Misaki, who was sipping her tea calmly. A few minutes later, the men were back.

"His belongings are still intact," Matthew said.

"Shall we look for him, then?" Conrad said.

"I suppose we should wait for the police," Helen said.

Misaki rose and asked, "Can I use the telephone, Ms. Helen? I need to call someone."

Before Helen could speak, Catherine said, "Do not plan your escape here, missy. We are all suspects here... and so are you..."

Instead of being threatened, Misaki smiled and said, "Do not worry; I am not planning an escape here." Then she left, accompanied by Usui.

-0-

The police arrived not long before Misaki and Usui went back to the parlour. Everyone was there, including Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. They were greeted by them, and Misaki asked, "Did someone found out where the butler is?"

"My men are already searching the premises," the police officer said.

"Arrest that woman, officer! She killed Fanny!" Catherine said.

All looked at Misaki wide-eyed, but Usui pulled her behind him and said, "Misaki, stay behind me. I'll protect you."

Holding his hand, she smiled gently and said, "Trust me, brother, I can handle this." Turning towards the party, she said, "Our arrival in this place does not really coincide with Ms. Fanny's time of death."

"Why did you say so, Ms. Misaki?" the officer said.

"Have you not noticed that the blood already dried?"

"What? I don't comprehend..." Conrad said.

"In what part did you not comprehend?" Misaki asked.

"Well, when both of you arrived, we discovered the corpse. Then when we saw the late Ms. Fanny, you were not surprised at all, then..."

"In any case, shall I reveal to you what happened, after the found the butler's...' Misaki said, but was interrupted by another police officer.

"Sir! We found a man hanged in the barn house outside! Come quick!" and all of them rushed towards the barn house.

-0-

They arrived at the scene, and found a man in black coat hanged by a rope. His face was white and his neck had dried blood.

"The same time of death as the mistress..." Misaki said.

"You! I cannot believe you did this to our family after we received you both!" Samuel exclaimed angrily.

"Like I said, it is impossible for me, or my brother, to kill them both," Misaki said.

"Then... why? Who?" Harry asked.

Misaki turned to the other officer and asked, "What's result of their time of deaths?"

"Ma'am, both of them occurred 3 to 4 in the morning."

Usui played along and said, "But I remembered that we arrived here at the afternoon..."

"And that is why we are not the suspects here," Misaki said.

"Then, who do you think is the suspect, Ms. Misaki?"

"Let's see. Back to Ms. Fanny's murder, when using that murder weapon, the hands of the murderer may injure his or her hands. But if I were the murderer, if they found out the mistress was killed using such weapon and my hands injured, then I would be the number one suspect, isn't it?" Misaki said.

"Then, what's the point! Just spill the beans already?" Samuel said.

"May I ask, who was wearing gloves even when dinner time?" Misaki asked.

"Well, that's..." then all turned towards Helen.

The police officer turned to Helen and said, "Ms. Helen, if you please, remove your gloves."

"Why am I the one suspected? Do you think I killed my own sister?" Helen exclaimed, then turning to Misaki, "You should just be grateful that we accepted you both in our humble home! But why? Why accuse me? Ms. Misaki!"

"Then let me ask you, Ms. Helen, how come you had the butler's key in your possession?" Misaki asked.

"Well, that is... that's right! It's my own duplicate key!" she replied.

"Yet you arrived yesterday, and rarely come home. I doubt even Ms. Fanny or the butler handed their keys for you to duplicate," Misaki said.

Then, Helen fell to her knees, bowed her head and said, "Do you know the feeling of being an adopted child?"

Everyone was wide-opened with what Helen said, with the exception of Misaki and Usui.

"All my life I did was to make Mr. Rivers happy, yet he did not even recognize my deeds. Even when he died, he left nothing for me," Helen said, and looked up to them, crying, "I deserve a share of my sister's inheritance! I need her money! I am automatically her heir now, she isn't even married! That's why... I..."

"No, you're wrong, Ms. Helen," Misaki said, "The truth is, I saw a business card by your sister's side table, and it was from her lawyer. I called him, informing him the death of Ms. Fanny, as well as to summon him to explain your sister's last will. But I will tell you the truth of Ms. Fanny which she hid from you all. Seven years ago, Ms. Fanny met and eventually married Mr. Blackwood and had a daughter. But since your father does not approve Ms. Fanny being married to anyone, when she got home Five years ago, Mr. Blackwood pretended to be her butler so that he could be with her as her husband, even in secret. When your adoptive father died, he gave all of his possessions to her name, and gave a fair amount to you. As the current head of the family, without any children, you, Ms. Helen, would have become the heir, yet that was not the case."

"No! That's not true! My sister never married..."

"Yes, she did. I brought the documents to prove it."

They turned towards the direction of the voice, which was at the entrance of the bar house. A tall middle aged man arrived with a large briefcase. It was Ms. Fanny's lawyer.

"I have informed the Blackwood family where Ms. Fanny's daughter lived that her parents are already dead and she the heir of Ms. Fanny's fortune," the lawyer said, "As what you have told me, Ms. Misaki."

"Thank you, sir. Now then, about Mr. Blackwood's murder... perhaps you did it too?" Misaki said, turning to Helen.

"No! I did not! I did not know..."

"No, she didn't. I did," Matthew said, "The butler saw you that morning and was planning to attack you, that's why I had to stop him... and... this." As he finished speaking, he looked up the hanged corpse.

"Well then, men, arrest those two..."

-0-

Helen and Matthew were led to the police coach and as they were seated, Misaki said, "I am sorry, Ms. Helen..."

Helen smiled, and said, "It's alright. I think my plans are on hold for now."

"Plans?"

"I was planning to get married, with Matthew here."

"Well, at least I'll be with you in prison, although I do not want us to go there," Matthew smiled.

"Well, then, we are leaving already. The dawn's breaking," Helen said, "Ms. Misaki, Mr. Takumi, take care of yourselves."

The coach's door was closed by the police officer, and the coach went away. The other relatives held in question by the police, and now, Misaki and Usui stood and stared as the coach came out of sight.

"At least the mystery was solved overnight, isn't it, Misaki?" Usui said.

"Yes"

Turning to Misaki, Usui asked, "When you sent me to search the butler's belongings and said that I had to be careful, were you warning me of an impending danger?"

Misaki only smiled.

Usui also smiled and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

The continued to be in silence until Usui broke it, ""I was wondering, how come you knew your way in the house? You know, you returned quite fast back at dinner time..."

"You really want to know?" Misaki asked. Usui nodded.

"Follow me, then."

-0-

Usui was led in the field beyond the barn house by Misaki. He did not say a word, until they arrive at a wooden door.

"Where is this place?" Usui asked.

"This place holds a very special people who are still part of my life," Misaki said and opened the door.

The place beyond the door then was revealed. In that place stood a large tree which its branches stretched far and wide. Since it was dawn, the sun's ray hit the branches which gave light to the place, as if making it shine. Beneath the tree lay two tombstones. As Usui and Misaki approached them, the first tombstone read 'Minako Ayuzawa' and the other, 'Suzaku Ayuzawa'.

"Ayuzawa, you lived here, didn't you?" Usui said, who was very astonished.

"That house is where Suzuna and I were born twenty three years ago. Mother died when we were very young, and father decided to return to his hometown, Elmswood, the place where we grew up. Mother was very fond of this place that is why we buried her here, the place where my father proposed to mother. Father's last wish was to be buried beside her," Misaki said as she caressed her parents' tombstones.

"And I never thought I'd live to see you again."

Misaki and Usui turned around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Johnson stood by the door.

"Everyday my husband and I come here to visit Master Ayuzawa and Mrs. Ayuzawa. We owe our lives to them especially when we were in need," Mrs. Johnson said.

"We were accused of stealing money and were eventually jailed for two years. We had nowhere to go. Ironically, someone working with the law helped us," Mr. Johnson said, "When we were welcomed in the same house, his wife was pregnant with his first child. That was you, Misaki. Unfortunately, your mother died, and your father gave us this house, saying we can do whatever we want of it, and we sold it to the Rivers family. We requested that we will continue to take care of it, and here we are now."

"That is why, when I saw you, dear Misaki, my memories with Master Ayuzawa and his family came back; you have your mother's kindly face and you father's detective skills, as expected from you," Mrs. Johnson said in her tears and rushed to embrace Misaki.

"Mrs. Johnson, even though the days we spent together were short-lived, I really missed you. I recognized this very place, this very path we walked on as we go to the house... I... I..." Misaki said while shedding a tear.

Mr. Johnson went by Usui's side and said, "I knew from the beginning that you are not Misaki's brother from the beginning, and I was wondering who you really were in her life. When master died I promised myself to protect her, even though I do not know when and how we will meet. Yet, we met."

Usui turned towards him and said, "I am sorry, Mr. Johnson, I lied to you. I only meant to protect Ayuzawa, and..."

"You, boy, have special feelings for her?" Mr. Johnson asked. Usui only gazed upon Misaki in Mrs. Johnson's embrace and smiled.

"Then promise me this: protect her with your life."

"I promise."

Mrs. Johnson freed Misaki from her embrace and said, "Then, my husband and I shall go back and make you some tea. Let's go, Albert."

The old couple went back to the house and left. Misaki went back to her parents' tombstone, knelt and caressed them and said, "I know, Usui, you have plenty of questions..."

Instead, Usui embrace Misaki tightly behind and pressed her head to his chest and said, "I won't force to tell me. Just tell me if you're ready, Ayuzawa." Then, said in his thoughts, _'I'll protect you. I promise.'_

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I am very sorry for the very late update... a lot of things occurred and I was much occupied with school work. I am really sorry...<strong>

**I am sorry also because I gave you a long, confusing, chapter with little romance at all and with the grammar and everything... I promise I'll make it up in the next chapter... you'll see...**

**Thank you for those who read and reviewed and added my stories to their favourites or added me as favourite author... I do not really deserve them all, but still, thank you very much for your support.**

**If you have questions, please PM me... thanks! Oh, and one more thing... about the gloves thingy, it is because back in Victorian England, you have to remove your gloves when dinner time... according to a website... If you were wondering what happened to Adam as the story goes on, I'll reveal it in the next chapter...**

**Until next chapter...**

**~otaku911**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS and P&P... never will... so sad...**

**Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to **orbunion55 **, yep... this is the chapter... XD**

**Warning: Beware... cheesy scenes here... I guess... hehehe...**

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>As the warm sunlight shone gently on Misaki's face, she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and observed her surroundings; a big, soft bed with peach-colored bed sheets with exquisite carvings on which she lay, an armchair on the left side of the bed, big windows covered with white silhouette with scarlet curtains splashed with embroidered flowers which were colored cream on the sides on the left part of the huge room, a glass chandelier which hung on the ceiling, framed paintings of beautiful sceneries and flowers mounted on the beige-colored walls outlined with white, white cabinets, writing table and dressing table outlined with gold paint which leaned on the right wall, a small, shiny side table made of wood with a little lamp and a vase of white lilies on top, a carpeted floor and a white door also outlined with gold on the farther right corner. On the center lay a small round tea table with a vase of red and white roses on top and two chairs on side.<p>

Misaki remembered the events which happened hours before, and because of them, she couldn't sleep properly. She wondered if _he_ also was the same, '_Impossible...'_ she thought.

She rose and went before the cabinet to get some clothes to change; but she remembered that her belongings were destroyed by the mysterious scar-faced man. But as she opened the cabinet, there were new set of ladies' clothes were hung and piled. She wondered where did it came from, and after she changed clothes, she saw a letter, which was written three days ago, addressed to her in the tea table; it was from her sister, Suzuna.

She opened it and it read;

_To my dearest sister Misaki,_

_My luck was again awarded, now with these set of clothes from a game of ours. I wish I could have those clothes, but they were too big for me. Those sizes fit you most, I thought, and I decided to give it to you, but then again I didn't know where you were back then, but I received a telegram from Uncle Tom that you'll be staying in Mr. Usui's house, that's why I sent it there. I also sent a letter to Mr. Usui that if ever you had already left to send this package to our house._

_Do not worry about me, my dear sister. I am completely fine; my studies are good, and I had enough income from my job, so please take care. I am going back to Elmswood this weekend._

_Sincerely,_

_Suzuna_

Misaki smiled. _'A stroke of luck,' _she thought, kept the letter, and went out.

-0-

Usui was on his way to the dining hall when he was surprised that the door on his left suddenly opened; it was Misaki.

They curtsied_, _and greeted each other with good mornings, following with Usui's inquiry. "Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

Misaki smiled and said, "The room was nice, but honestly, I couldn't sleep because of what happened."

"The same here," Usui replied.

Misaki paused with wonder; she thought of _specific_ reasons why he, too, didn't sleep. Perhaps they have the same reasons, but she couldn't tell. Instead, she asked, "Are you going to town?"

"Yes. I was called by a colleague on some important matters," Usui replied.

They walked together to the dining hall, but as they reached the place, Usui asked, "After this business of mine, I am free this afternoon. Would you care to join me in the pavilion for tea?"

It was as if Misaki's heart skipped a beat at his offer. She smiled and nodded as she tried to hide her faint blush.

"Excellent," Usui said, "I'll meet you by the front door by three this afternoon, then."

"I will," Misaki answered.

After dining, Usui left, and Misaki didn't know what to do while she wait for his return. She decided to write her sister of her reply of her letter.

-0-

Thirty minutes before three, Misaki was already waiting by the front door. She looked at the sceneries, the forest which stood yonder, but Misaki faced her mortal enemy; boredom. She was anxious of meeting him, but still, she was bored.

She wandered outside until she reached the stables. She went inside and found three horses which were fed by a servant, Mr. Adam the coachman. He then talked to Misaki about the horses inside, until they reached the corner, where the third horse was. The horse had brown coating with a white smear on its face. She then realized it was Usui's apology gift for her.

"This horse..." Misaki started.

"Ah, yes. The free-spirited Twilight. Master Takumi named her after the time he found her wounded in these grounds when he was 10 years of age. Twilight is a sort of a wild girl, but I was surprised he tamed her. She was Master's first horse, and a very special one, too," Adam said.

Misaki wondered, _'If Twilight is indeed very precious to Usui, then why give it to me?'_

She reached out her hand slowly near Twilight's head, and Twilight touched Misaki's hand with her face.

"That means she likes you."

Misaki and Adams turned towards the direction of the voice and found Usui, and on his hand the strap tied with his black horse.

"Master, welcome back," Adam bowed and continued, "Mrs. Wilkins already prepared the tea in the pavilion."

"Excellent," Usui said, "Will you please let Twilight out? I would like Ms. Ayuzawa to ride her."

"Of course, sir."

Misaki then said to Adams, "Thank you for showing me the horses, Mr. Adams, as well as your call last night."

"It's my sole duty to do any means for my master," Adams said and bowed.

Misaki then approached Usui and asked, "Is the pavilion far from here?"

Usui replied, "Not really far, actually. But I thought that you would like to tour the grounds. We'll stop by the pavilion for tea and I would like to show you something, Ayuzawa."

"Will we ride going there?" Misaki asked.

"If you like to. But we could walk towards there. I know you're fond of walking," Usui smiled.

Misaki paused, then laughed and said, "Am I that predictable now, eh?"

"On the contrary, no, you aren't," Usui said.

Adam was finished preparing Twilight for the ride. He held Twilight as Usui approached Misaki to assist her, but instead, Misaki was faster; she quickly rode on Twilight's back with ease despite her attire, then said to Usui, "Race you to the forest!" then off they went.

Usui laughed heartily and rode on his horse and tried to catch up with Misaki.

Adam was left alone, smiling at his master and his companion as they disappeared towards the forest. Mrs. Wilkins then appeared out of nowhere and stood beside him.

They stood silently for a few minutes, until Adams said, "I hope she'll be the one for Master Takumi."

"I have the same feeling when I met her," Mrs. Wilkins said, "She is indeed different from those despicable girls. They are not even worthy of being called a lady, yet they are daughters of n obles."

"Indeed. Mrs. Wilkins, I think she was the person whom Master Takumi mentioned to us," Adam said.

Mrs. Wilkins smiled and said, "I, too, was shocked that Master Takumi was willing to give Twilight for a present, and for apology, too. But it was rejected, though, and to think it was for a woman. I never heard that a woman would reject anything from Master Takumi nor met her, except Ms. Ayuzawa alone."

"I guess that's why master liked her," Adam said, "and why he offered Twilight out of plenty of horses here. Ms. Ayuzawa, in my observation, is also free-spirited, just like Twilight."

"I hope this goes well for the both of them," Mrs. Wilkins smiled, "I wouldn't mind Ms. Ayuzawa to be his wife and mistress of the house. Master Takumi doesn't deserve any woman, except her."

"Indeed," Adam said, "Shall we have tea, then, Mrs. Wilkins?"

The two of them went inside the house to have tea.

-0-

Usui and Misaki were completely ignorant of the servants' wishes of having Misaki to be the mistress of Château de Chamomiles, but as of the moment, they were having tea in the pavilion near the field of chamomiles.

Usui was bothered of what call Misaki referred to Adam, and after taking another sip, he asked, "Ayuzawa, if I may ask you..."

But he was interrupted by Misaki, who said, "You were referring to the call, aren't you?" Usui nodded.

Misaki placed her teacup on the table and explained, "Do you remember when I went out from the dining hall?" Again, Usui nodded.

"While I was on my way back, the phone suddenly rang. Since no one was there beside me, I answered it. I was a bit startled when the voice on the other side said that he was relieved that I answered, or at least from you, his master," Misaki said.

"You mean, Adam called?" Usui asked.

"Yes," Misaki replied, "He said he was worried that we actually came to the house, for he found out, from the man who attacked us, that all were only a setup."

"A setup?"

"Yes, a setup. The man attacked us, but was ordered not to kill the people inside. It was planned beforehand that the 'unfortunate' people whose coach was sabotaged to find a place for shelter nearby, which was the house of the Rivers family," Misaki said.

"You meant your old house," Usui interrupted.

"Well, continuing the scheme, we were to be accused of killing Ms. Rivers and her butler, or rather her husband, so that Helen Rivers and Matthew could get away," Misaki said, "But it turned out that they didn't escape from their crime. I was doubtful, at first though, but it was true, everything Adam said. I contacted Ms. Fanny's lawyer to inform his client's death and to ask about the inheritance."

Usui smiled and said, "I am thankful, then, that you were there."

"Even if you were there alone, I have perfect confidence that you can solve the mystery," Misaki said.

"Are you saying that you trust me, Ayuzawa? Remember, I was not that pleasant when we first met," Usui smirked.

Misaki replied, "I never did trust anyone else except those people I have confidence with. I may not tell you everything, Usui, but be glad I do trust you, a little. Consider it you reward."

Usui rose from his seat and said, "Then, shall we be off?"

"To the place you mentioned?"

"Yes"

"By the way, Usui, if I may ask you, where exactly is this place?" Misaki asked.

"Just stick with me and you'll know where. I'll only tell you that this place is very special for me," Usui said, "Consider it your reward, too."

Misaki only smiled and followed Usui. Bith of them left the pavilion.

-0-

They walked deeper in the forest; the pavilion actually stood on its entrance. Usui had already toured Misaki on Château de Chamomiles' grounds. It was vast, as Misaki remarked. They had the horses to be tied in a nearby tree and went inside the pavilion for tea. He saved the last part of the tour for the best place.

As they progressed, they passed by a spring, where, as Usui told Misaki, as light touches its waters, the waters sparkle like stars at night. They talked nonstop along the way, until they reached the far end. Misaki found themselves walking towards a cliff a few meters ahead, and stood still. Usui was a few steps ahead, stopped, looked back at Misaki and asked, "Are you afraid?"

"Not really"

Usui reached out his hand and assured her, "Here, take my hand. I promise I won't let you go."

Misaki, at first, was a bit reluctant, then she reached her hand and placed it on Usui's, which held it tightly and slowly, they walked.

As they reach at the end, Misaki saw a breathtaking site; she saw portions of forests on the land, then a mountain range on the far end, a waterfall on the left side, with a river which winded towards the town.

"That's Merritown, where you went before you stayed here," Usui said and he pointed the town, "and there's the road to the Château..."

"You often go here?" Misaki said as she looked at Usui.

"Yes, alone," Usui said, "I come here to relax and enjoy the sunset, which would be hours from now."

Misaki again faced the scenery and said, "When father was alive, he used to take Suzuna and I to watch the sunset back at Elmswood field. I always thought nothing beats its beauty, until now."

Usui looked at Misaki, smiled and said, "Sunsets are pretty much the same for me. What make them beautiful are the people whom you are with as you watch them."

"That's right," Misaki said, "But then again, I must say that this scenery is very beautiful"

"Very beautiful, indeed," Usui said.

It was then Misaki realized that Usui was still looking at her as he said those words, and as she met his eyes, he smiled as warmly as the sunlight which shone her face. She noticed that Usui was reaching his breast pocket, and then he revealed a necklace on his hand. The necklace had a heart-shaped pendant with a single pink jewel decorated on it. Then he said, "I saw this on the jeweller's shop. I thought that it might suit you, somehow."

Misaki blushed slightly and thanked Usui. She received the gift, and tried to put on the necklace. Usui then said, "Here, let me help you."

She thanked him again and apologized for such inconvenience, and held her hair on one side. Usui went in front of her and fasten the lock. After which, he placed the pendant on his hand and said, "It does really suit you."

"Thank you," Misaki said, and then met his eyes. They continued to stare at each other for a few minutes.

Then, both of them "unconsciously" closed their eyes slowly and slowly, their faces were getting nearer and nearer towards each other. As their lips were getting closer, suddenly, they realize what they are doing, and with their eyes wide open as they saw how close their faces were, both of them drew back, feeling very awkward. Then, in a rush, Usui avoided Misaki's gaze and said, "Well... uh... I got to check the horses... they are now a bit crabby..." then left hurriedly and disappeared to the forest.

Misaki only stood there in silence and felt her cheeks were burning. All the while she tried to pull herself together, while, still looking at the forest, thought, _'How come he could see the horses from here? They were a kilometer away...'_

-0-

Meanwhile, just a few meters away, leaning against the tree, stood Usui, trying to catch his breath. He touched his forehead and felt it very hot; his cheeks were burning, too.

'_How embarrassing,'_ he thought,_ 'Of all the reasons... why does it have to be...'_

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down as he said to himself, _'At least I held back... I do not know what will happen if it was continued... she might avoid me like a plague...'_

As he turned back to fetch Misaki, instead, Misaki was already walking towards him. He walked towards her, and as they meet, he said witha smile, as if nothing happened, "Shall we go back?"

Misaki, too, acted as if nothing happened and said, "Yes, let's go."

The two of them went back towards the house in silence, perhaps they were in an awkward situation, for no matter how hard they tried to think that 'it' didn't happen, they ended up thinking about it, though 'it' almost happened. Or perhaps they like to enjoy each other's company in silence, for they now know what they felt for each other.

They put the horses back at the stables, then, together, they went inside the house. They didn't expect to have been greeted by the servants, along with a rich-looking man with dark hair, and beside him, a beautiful woman with brown hair tied in a bun.

"Takumi!" the man exclaimed, "It's been so long before we saw each other agai..."

The woman interrupted, "What are you talking about? It was just a couple of weeks ago!"

"Now, now, Eloise, Gerard, you're a day early..."

'_Wait... Eloise... Gerard...,' _Misaki thought, then she realized, _'Usui's half brother and sister-in-law'_

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>And here I present chapter 17! YAY!<strong>

**Well... kinda cheesy and stupid and cliché and all... I'm so sorry... but at least I do not have that much to do... our exams were done and now preparing for graduation... I'm a bit happy for it, and a bit sad... don't wanna leave my school yet... but I'll be coming back... my siblings are also studying there... ^_^**

**Anyways, Sorry if I made you confused, bored, frustrated with the grammar especially the last chapter... I was actually sleepy when I typed it in my netbook/laptop, and all of that... I'll do my best to update Blue Rose every week...**

**Next chapter I will give a teaser-summary of the next fics I'm gonna write to those who will review... and SPOILER ALERT it's going to be 1 from KWMS, 1 from S.A., and a crossover of the two... well kinda sound like "trilogy" or something, but the individual fics from the two animes have only little connection, and it will all be revealed in the crossover, so it'll be like KWMS 0.5 and S.A. 0.5, then crossover part 2... hehehe.. I hope you'll look forward with that... ^_^**

**Lastly, thank you for those who reviewed and added my story to their favourites and me as their favourite author... I really appreciate it... :D**

**I hope you'll look forward for the next chapter! **

**~otaku911**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS and P&P… sadly…**

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>It was only a few minutes of their arrival, Misaki stood in front of Usui's new guests, but she felt as if hours had already passed. She didn't knew them quite well, but if first impressions were asked, she thought Eloise as a friendly woman, with her gentle smile and pleasant womanly figure, but outrageously energetic, always up for adventure; as for Usui's half brother, Gerard, she perceive him as a "homey" but can be a playful person, a complete opposite of his wife, though his face was kindly, she felt that he has a devious side. Misaki decided to observe them carefully, for she didn't want to repeat her mistake to draw her conclusions immediately like the case of her and Usui.<p>

As the three greeted each other in a light manner, Gerard, curious of the presence of the unknown lady guest of his brother, said, "Takumi, would you mind a little introduction?"

Takumi smiled and introduced Misaki, "This is my guest and new acquaintance, Ms. Misaki Ayuzawa from Elmswood; Ms. Ayuzawa, this is Gerard Walker and his wife, Eloise."

"Ms. Ayuzawa, I welcome you here in Château de Chamomiles. We do actually frequent here, especially in these times, and it's rare for our Takumi to invite a guest here, yet alone a _lady_," Gerard said, and as he emphasized the word "lady", he smiled sneakily, which led Usui to raise a brow.

Eloise joined her husband in teasing Usui and said, "Yes, that's true. He would be more than happy to go to prison rather than to meet women of his age. But this is something new…" She looked at Misaki and Usui as she stroked her chin, looking as if thinking deeply. Then she asked, "Ms. Ayuzawa, tell us how our Takumi here behaved at the balls you two attended, and I won't believe you if you say that he's being a _gentleman._"

Misaki controlled her laughed but as she was about to answer, Usui interrupted and said, "If you are going to chat here all night, then I suggest that we'll proceed to the dining hall for dinner."

"Ahh, that's more of our Takumi, always interrupting the best parts," said Gerard, then looking at Misaki, he said, "Say, Ms. Ayuzawa, shall we continue this at dinner?"

Misaki agreed and said, "If you like, Mr. and Mrs. Walker, you may call me by my name."

Gerard said, "No, I beg to disagree, but I'll leave _that_ for Takumi, don't you think, Eloise?" His wife could not help but laughed and said, "Well, is it fine to call you Misa, then?"

-0-

After chatting at dinnertime, the four of them bid each other good night; Gerard and Eloise were a bit tired for their long journey, and Eloise promised that the four of them to go to town tomorrow morning. Misaki told them beforehand that she'll be leaving tomorrow, but was convinced by Eloise to stay just for a day. She was already in her nightgown topped with an overcoat, but she couldn't sleep yet. She was still standing by the window thinking of the case, but was interrupted by a knock on her door. She opened it and found Usui, still not yet dressed for sleep, at her doorstep.

She invited him to stay inside and have some tea, but Usui declined her offers and said, "I deeply apologize for my brother and sister-in-law's inquisitive nature and that you might have some inconveniences…"

"No, rather, I am, if allowed to say, fond of them. They seem to really care about you a lot," Misaki said.

Usui smiled and teased, "Why, are you jealous, Ayuzawa?"

Misaki smirked and said, "And now, I highly not question _your_ nature as well."

Usui laughed and said, "I am pretty sure of that."

Silence overcame them, and Usui broke it and said, "Can't I convince you to stay a few days more?"

Misaki replied, "Even if I wanted to, I can't; my sister is coming home the day after tomorrow, probably hours before me, and Inspector Norris expects me to return immediately. And Ms. Satsuki also had requested my immediate return."

"I see. Can I visit you back in Elmswood?" Usui asked.

"Well, Ms. Satsuki also wrote to me that Sakura is now engaged to Kuuga, I am sure you can come with him, I suppose," Misaki answered.

"But if I was alone, and even without any reasons like that, would you still permit me to visit you?"

Misaki only smiled and said, "We shall see to that."

"I guess it's pretty late, shall we call it a night?" Usui said.

"Good night, then, and have a good sleep," Misaki said, and the two left for their beds.

-0-

After breakfast, the company proceeded to town. Misaki was almost dragged by Eloise from shop to shop; Gerard can't help but to feel pity for Misaki. After some while, Gerard said, "I think that we should do a little celebration, not only for our farewell for Ms. Ayuzawa here, but to celebrate for new friends we've made, don't you think, Takumi?"

Usui was about to reply, but Eloise interrupted him, "Quite agreed with you, dear Gerard. I suggest that you two run along and buy what you needed for tonight; Misa and I will have our way." Then looking at Usui, said, "Don't _you_ worry, Takumi… I'll take care of her, and we'll be back soon!" And a second later, pulled Misaki into a pastry shop.

Usui sighed and said, "Eloise didn't change a bit, I say."

"I wouldn't agree more with you. But still, living on the same roof with her, I am really thankful for that. After all, she saved me in her little way," Gerard replied as he looked at a side and smiled.

The two walked for some while and Gerard spotted a shop for vintage wine. He, followed by Usui, looked for some good red wine, and then he said as he picked one, "I hope that Ms. Ayuzawa doesn't mind drinking this."

"If I were you, I wouldn't buy _that. _Eloise cannot hold her alcohol that much," Usui said.

"But I'm buy it, and you cannot stop me, Takumi"

"What about your wife?"

"Hoho! This can be some good prank or something!" Gerard said childishly. After Gerard bought the wine, the two wandered on a park nearby.

"I quite agree with what Eloise demands of you, that you should act your age, now that you are head of the Walker family," Usui said plainly.

"Then, as the head of the Walkers, I will have my way and buy this wine!" said Gerard, "after all, the old lady is not here to keep an eye on us."

"Lady Everglott may be nasty sometimes, but she means well especially for our family," Usui said.

"Mean well? She is actually trying to run our lives, Takumi! Have you forgotten that she was the one who suggested casting you from the family? Had Uncle Jiro not adopted you, may the heavens have mercy as to where you'll be, and the Walker family ceases to exist," Gerard said in an agitated manner, "Probably, all of these good fortune may not happen, thanks to you. Ms. Scarlet would have destroyed it once and for all."

"Probably," Usui said.

"Is that all your reply after my speech?" Gerard asked sarcastically.

"But even so, I have my respect for the lady in regards of her hospitality and her duties as the benefactor of a small village," Usui said.

"But remember, Takumi; what is the use of such kindness if done without a heart?" Gerard said.

Usui spoke, "I think she has a heart for her subjects, occasionally."

"But still, she'll be an obstacle, if you are considering a union between you and Ms. Ayuzawa," Gerard stated.

They stopped walking; the surroundings, too, as if it stopped for a moment, for nothing was heard except the wind passing them suddenly. There was silence, until Usui broke it.

"I know"

Gerard looked at Usui's face, which was looking forlorn. Both of them knew the consequences; had Takumi had his way, he wouldn't care for a bit, but that was not the case; even he, too, passed this dilemma when he married Eloise; what their aunt wanted is that they marry someone equal with their status, and Eloise, though coming from a wealthy family, had no blood of an aristocrat, and what more of Misaki, then?

Gerard sighed, looked up the sky and said, "But still, she's the first, and only woman you had full trust, isn't she, Takumi?" Usui only smiled.

"I have a confession for you. Even I wouldn't allow you to be married to a girl who is not worthy of you. Because of what you did to the family, even though you had taken the name of Usui, I always consider you as my full brother, and I couldn't imagine a woman who deserves you, not until now," Gerard said.

Usui looked at his half brother as he said, "You don't say…"

"I look forward for the newest member of the family…"

-0-

While the gentlemen were strolling at the park, the ladies, meanwhile, visited almost every shop they see. Poor Misaki was tired, but, out of respect of Eloise and her great stamina, she was able to bear it. There were shops which sell delicious food, exquisite clothes for parties and possibly for every occasion, jewelries, and pubs and inns, everything; she used this to familiarize every corner of the town, and at last, she found what she had been looking for, but she decided to go there tomorrow. Then she was dragged by Eloise again in a tea shop for some rest and to have their tea.

As they were sipping tea, Eloise suddenly spoke, "You know, dear Misa, to be frank with you, I was a bit shocked that you were a guest of Takumi. He rarely invites women as his guests, except if they were his friends, which are only a few."

Misaki took a sip and said, "To be honest enough, when we first met, he wasn't really the friendly type of a man."

"Yes, I do understand. It is rare for Takumi to give his trust, let alone a lady," Eloise said.

"You lit up my curiosity, Mrs. Walker…"

"Please, call me Ellie."

"… erm, Ellie, that you once mentioned how Mr. Usui does not entirely trust women, but why is that?" asked Misaki.

"Well, I remembered, that was a long time ago. But before anything else, did Takumi mentioned to you about his true relations to my husband?" Eloise asked.

"Yes, he did."

"To have been told of that secret; Takumi does have a _lot_ of trust to you," Eloise said. After she sipped tea, she continued, "After that affair with Gerard's ex fiancée, Ms. Scarlet (goodness knows where she is now), Takumi was introduced to society by the previous head of the Walkers, Gerard's father, and of Takumi's adoptive father, Mr. Jiro Usui. Of course, you may have seen in the balls you attended where Takumi is also present, that the girls were, umm, how to I put it, trying to win his favor and be married to him. Even though he rejected them in a kindly manner, they were too desperate of him; there was once that the Château was almost mobbed by those unruly ladies that Takumi secretly escape his own house and had to live with Gerard for a month."

'_I did not even imagine that happening to Usui, must have been awful,'_ Misaki thought.

"And because of that, Takumi put on a cold façade to keep the girls away from him. Gerard and I feared that he will develop that attitude, now that some people are giving him false impressions, not unless they knew of his real nature," Eloise ended.

'_And I was one of those, probably the most terrible being to do that to him,'_ Misaki thought.

"But then again, without his interference, the Walker family might have suffered humiliation right now," Eloise added. "Even though he had the choice of not telling the truth, he can even use the situation to his advantage for revenge of what the Walkers had done to him. But he didn't, and the brothers were as close as ever."

"He does have a kindly nature, Mr. Usui," Misaki said as she put down her cup.

Eloise looked at her watch and said, "I guess the gentlemen are already waiting for us, Shall we go now, Misa?"

The two left the shop and found the two men waiting for them at the park. Then, by afternoon, they went home.

-0-

After dinner, Gerard asked the butler to prepare some wine glasses, and after they were placed by the table, he brought out the wine he bought from the town.

"Is that… wine?" Eloise asked her husband.

"It's really a good wine, and don't you worry, my dear, it's not that strong," Gerard replied.

'_This is going to be bad…'_ Usui thought.

Gerard rose up his glass and said, "Then let us have a toast for having with us the lovely presence of our new friend, Ms. Ayuzawa."

The party all said "Cheers!" (with Misaki blushed a little for Gerard's speech) and drank the wine. They had card games for a while, then, Misaki noticed that her head was already spinning, and she remembered that she couldn't handle strong alcohol as well. After twenty minute, Misaki felt dizzy and fell asleep at her seat, but was sitting still; Eloise, on the other hand, was worse, for her head was already on the table and passed out.

Gerard was amused. Having attained what he planned, he stooped down, and as his head was near his wife's he said, "she's really so adorable in this state."

Usui replied, "I am amazed that you were not still drunk after all those wine"

"You, too," Gerard said, "I guess it's in our blood, after all, we share the same blood of our mother."

"I guess I could say the same thing. As for Ms. Ayuzawa, though, I didn't know that she too can't handle strong wine," Usui said.

"Probably, or probably not. She may be tired after my wife dragged her almost every corner of the town," Gerard stated, then, he carried his wife in a princess-like manner and said, "But we cannot leave the, here, can we? Then we'll be going for bed now, Takumi, carry Ms. Ayuzawa in her room, if you please." Then he left.

Usui stared at Misaki for a while, then, stooped down and carried her, the same manner as that of Gerard's. While they were walking, he noticed that Misaki, with her arms around Usui's neck, was gripping him more tightly.

They arrived at Misaki's room, and just as Usui was about to put her down, Misaki started to squirm. Worried, Usui asked, "Are you alright, Ayuzawa?"

Instead, Misaki's head came much closer to Usui's neck and took a deep breath. Usui immediately put her down the bed and was nervous to what Misaki had done.

Misaki, however, with her droopy eyes, said, "How shweet… you shtill… hic…. Shmell like camomilesh…"

Usui could only stare at Misaki, then, after he calmed down a bit, he said, "You are drunk, Ayuzawa, get a hold on yourself."

"Oh, I could tell that to you… hic… Ushui. You… hic… should get a hold on yourshelf…"

"And why is that?"

"Can't you shee the picture? You and I… had shome alcohol…. Alone in thish room…"

"And are you suppose to tempt me, Ayuzawa?" Usui smirked as he sat by Misaki at her bed. With his hands on each on Misaki's side near her bed, he stooped down, but he put a considerable distance between the two of them and said, "Is that the best you can do?"

Then, Misaki grabbed him by the collar, an act he didn't expect. Misaki sat up nad was almost closing the distance between them. With her left hand supported her body and her face near Usui's, said, "Don't you... try and challenge me… Ushui…" Afterwards, she passed out; her head was leaning on Usui's shoulder.

Usui chuckled; he didn't predict her action at that time. He carefully placed her on bed, then, as he was about to leave her, Misaki held his hand tightly and said, "Are you… going to leave me?"

Usui didn't say a word and waited for Misaki to say more. Then, his waiting ended.

"Mother and Father… hic… left me, my shister left for London… I never felt sho alone… Ushui…are you… hic… going to leave me too?" Misaki said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Without a word, Usui sat on a couch which was near Misaki's bed, sat down and said, "Don't worry, Ayuzawa, I will never leave you. I'll stay here and watch you sleep."

Misaki began to close her eyes, smiled and whispered, "Thank you…" and slept.

Usui watched her sleep and began to sleep in his seat. But he made sure that his hand was holding hers throughout the night.

-0-

Morning came and Misaki was ready to leave. When she woke up, Usui was gone; perhaps it was only her imagination that she saw him at her side that night. But she didn't let it through her head, for she had business to attend to back at the town. As she said her farewells to Usui and the Walkers, she was assisted by Usui to a carriage and rode off. When the carriage was nowhere to be seen, Gerard whispered to Usui in a playful manner, "Was there a development between you and Ms. Ayuzawa last night?"

Rather be seen embarrassed or startled, Usui smiled and said, "Not what you have thought, no."

"How boring," Gerard said. Then he escorted his wife inside the house and said, "I hope Ms. Ayuzawa will visit us again, but for now, let's have our breakfast. Takumi?"

"You go ahead. I have to go to town right now."

-0-

When the carriage arrived at town, she requested the coachman to stop. She then traveled by foot to the jewelry shop she was looking for, which was, thankfully open. She entered it and saw a middle-aged man. He has a brown hair and olive skin, has a built like an ox. The man was startled that he had a customer too early in the morning and said, "Well, welcome, young lady, what can I do for you? Is there you wanted to buy?"

"No, but I have some business with you, Mr. Charles Brown."

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally another chapter! I'm so sorry guys that I have updated it a bit late, there were so many events that happened… my netbook's charger broke and there were a lot of practices and a lot more… and that I'm bad in describing the "drunk scene" of Misaki…<strong>

**Anyways, to those who reviewed, I really thank you for your support (not gonna say it's crappy, someone's gonna be mad… lol… XD and I'm really sorry for the cliffhangers and if the chapter is kinda long… and if you are wondering why Gerard's character was so not like him in the manga… well… I had intended to make him like that… I actually pictured out a nice Gerard because he's so cute in the manga… and with the sneaky character of his, minus the being sickly, plus his childlike attitude ( a bit, or whatever you call it) of his in front of his valet (I forgot his name) and the way he teases his valet-who-I forgot-the name… so sorry… **

**And thanks for those who shared their thoughts about the one I sent the sneak peak… (probably gonna send the trilogy…. XD ). And before I forgot, Misaki's father's name was actually revealed in the latest chapter, and they were pretty different with my fic, so I'll just stick to mine…**

**Anyways, I hope I am gonna update soon (perhaps the end of the week?) and yeah, probably I may not update next week… gonna be out of the country (weee! So excited… my first time! :D)**

**Lastly, congratulations to my co-graduates this year, especially two of my reviewers who happened to be my classmate and one of my best friends and her sister… **

**Love ya all guys! **

**~otaku911**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I have to say, I wished that I owned KWMS and/or P&P, but sadly, I do not...**

**And here I present...**

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>The sky was getting dark as Misaki was a few miles away from Elmswood. She was in a different carriage; she instructed the coachman from Usui's that he should go home, for she had some business to attend that would consume much time. She thought it would be of inconvenience for him, and after that she gave her regards and left. By the time she left Merrington Square (the name of the town at Kensington), it was at noon; lucky for her it was Mr. Brown's day off, and the shop was to close the whole day.<p>

As she was on her way to Elmswood, she was in her deepest thoughts of her encounter with Mr. Charles Brown, the prime suspect of the police of Ms. Angelique's murder, as well as his assistant, a young woman of her age.

_-Flashback-_

"Well, welcome, young lady, what can I do for you? Is there you wanted to buy?"

"No, but I have some business with you, Mr. Charles Brown," Misaki said.

Mr. Brown was startled; Misaki noticed that he was sweating very much, indeed, a sign of nervousness, and, that of someone carrying a deep secret.

Then, Misaki heard a sweet voice of a young woman, who came rushing from the stairs to their location.

"Mr. Brown, I decided that we go to..." the young woman said, and then she noticed that the atmosphere was a bit intense, looked at the floor instead.

Then, Misaki smiled brightly, as if her serious aura faded, and said, "I was just kidding around, Mr. Brown. Actually, I was looking for a gift for my sister."

"Your sister?" Mr. Brown repeated, though he tried to remain calm, but in vain.

"Oh, yes; she's spending some time with me at home before returning to London. She was studying there," Misaki said. Then, turning to the young woman, she said, "Well, do you have a sister, Miss..?"

"Marilyn. My name is Marilyn," she said.

"Ah, a lovely name. Can I call you Marie instead? By the by, I am Misaki Ayuzawa of Elmswood village," Misaki said, as she approach Marie to shake hands. She, then, looked around the shop, which is, by the way, a pawn shop.

"My, what beautiful jewels you have, Mr. Brown," she said, as she looked at the displayed items.

"Ahhh... thank you, Ms. Ayuzawa," Mr. Brown said.

"Ms. Marie, can you help me pick something for my sister? I wanted to buy a ring for her," Misaki said.

Then, with brightened expression, Maire said, "Certainly, Ms. Ayuzawa, what is your sister's preference?"

"Truth be told, she told me anything is alright for her, so I decided that, since she is a bit mysterious, well, in a good way, that she wants to achieve the impossible, so..." Misaki said, and then she noticed a fancy little brown box, carved exquisitely with gold outline. "What is in here, Mr. Brown? New arrivals?"

"No, that box houses some uninterested things which I plan to throw out," Mr. Brown said, then lifting the box, he said, "Marie, show our customer our best rings while I throw this box."

"No, rather, let me look at it, Mr. Brown. I have this unusual liking to anything uninteresting," Misaki said, "I am a bit curious, say, like my sister."

"No, I assure you..."

"I insist"

Mr. Brown hesitated, until Misaki said something which startled Mr. Brown even more, "Unless it houses a deep secret from Ms. Marie,"

Mr. Brown's voice was heightened, "No! Why would I... I mean, who are you to interfere with my business? Who are you too...?"

"I am just a customer, Mr. Brown, and as they say, a customer is always right, am I right?" Misaki said with a smile.

Marilyn approached Mr. Brown and whispered, "Well, I think, Mr. Brown, you should handle the box to the pestering customer so that she can leave immediately, and you're not really keeping a secret from me like she said, right?"

'_Pestering, huh?' _Misaki thought.

Quietly, Mr. Brown placed the box at a table, which Misaki opened as Mr. Brown and Marie were standing at her side. She opened it slowly, as she wished to increase the tension between the two, especially Mr. Brown; she observed that Mr. Brown was sweating very much, and Marilyn's brows almost met, for she, too, was curious.

But then again, both of them changed as Misaki finally opened the box; Marilyn was startled extremely, and Mr. Brown felt very guilty of everything.

"This is what I was looking for," Misaki said as she held what was kept inside the box.

It was a golden ring with a blue gem shaped like a rose.

_-End of Flashback-_

Because of her deep thinking, she didn't notice that they have arrived town until the carriage jolted. It was now evening, and she was now in front of her little house, quiet and now open. Someone was already there, and she assumed it to be her sister, Suzuna. She has a spare key of the house so that, if ever she arrived and Misaki was not there, she can have no reason to stay in the neighbour.

She entered the house, and she found two people; Suzuna and her friend, Emile, was sitting close each other.

"Misaki, you're home at last," Emile greeted with his brightest smile.

Misaki smiled back, and she turned to Suzuna and asked how she was in London, "I am fine," Suzuna said, "but..."

Emile looked at Suzuna with inquiry, but Suzuna held her mouth shut.

Misaki broke the silence and said, "I know that the militia arrived days ago, but may I ask why you're here with my sister?"

"Is that the gratitude I receive for welcoming you?" Emile laughed, but the sisters were not laughing.

"The truth is I wanted to see you, Misa" Emile said. Misaki was still silent.

"I... wanted to ask something from you..."

-0-

Around the time of Misaki's arrival, back at Mr. Brown's place, someone was knocking at the shop, even though it was seen clearly that it was close. Mr. Brown and Marilyn was sitting down by the fire, and were contemplating of what Misaki said to them. They tried to ignore the knocking, but the person was persistent. Finally, Mr. Brown rose, along with Marilyn, and said, "You probably should go back to your governess and ask her to teach her again how to read the sign..."

Then, he opened the door and saw a tall man in dark overcoat.

-0-

Late that night, Misaki rushed to the staff room of the restaurant. She passed at the dark alley, and found light from the said room. Inside, she found Ms. Satsuki, Erika, Subaru, Honoka , Aoi and Inspector Norris.

"Misaki, I was a bit surprised, with the news spreading around the village," Subaru said.

"That's true; I thought you were, well, with Mr. Usui..." Erika said, but was interrupted by Honoka's dark aura.

"Well, you never understand Misa, ladies. Hiding behind that innocent face is a sly fox," Honoka said.

"But then again, what was that all about, Misaki? What has gotten into you," Aoi said.

"Aside these, ladies," Inspector Norris said, "What is this all about, Misaki? Calling us at this hour is too preposterous!"

"Might I ask you if you'll regard this as preposterous if I said this is all about the case _you_ given me?" Misaki said.

"Why? Did you solve it?" Inspector Norris said with a heightened tone.

"Yes"

Silence overcame the group, and finally, Aoi asked, "Then, what is your next move, Misaki?"

Misaki smiled and said, "I need you to help me gather the casts, as well as some things. The stage is set; the play is about to begin."

-0-

Morning came to Château de Chamomiles, and the master of the house was having his breakfast for he and his brother had some business to attend to. Eloise was not yet awake, and Gerard was now in Lady Everglott's mansion near Kensington, and as he arrived there, he was greeted by Gerard with a tap on his back.

"Upon my word, Takumi, I am staying at the same roof as yours and you didn't tell me this spectacular news," Gerard said as they walk into the parlour.

"What news?" Usui asked.

"Do not keep it a secret from me, your brother, Takumi," Gerard said, "It will just eventually come out."

"I tell you, Gerard, that I do not know what you are talking about," Usui remarked.

They arrived at the door of the parlour, and Gerard, finally giving up insisting Usui to tell his "news" or "secret" whatsoever, until he heard his aunt said to Lady Chevalier, "I say, Inspector Norris sent me a telegram concerning the young lady whom he had in company from our party, that Ms. Misaki Ayuzawa."

"What about her?" asked Lady Chevalier.

"A wondrous news, my friend; she is now engaged," said Lady Everglott. Gerard whispered to Usui, "See? I told you that your engagement will be revealed, though I wonder why our aunt was actually happy."

"You might be mistaken. I had not yet offered Ms. Ayuzawa of marriage," Usui said, though he remembered that he did ask for her hand, but was rejected, but he didn't consider it.

"What? Then who...?" a shocked Gerard said, then they heard Lady Chevalier asked, "By the by, Madelaine, who was that man again, whom this Ms. Ayuzawa is engaged?"

"Oh, that would be her long time friend, though I do not really agree with the man, but I respect Ms. Ayuzawa'a decision and that it is not my concern now. I actually knew him, that Mr. Emile Garner."

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>And here comes chapter 19... By the way, I may not update this next week because my family will be out of town and sorry for the delay and if it was confusing, just PM me if you had questions... (looking at the number of words, this has got to be one of my shortest chapter... whoah...)<strong>

**Thank you for those who read and reviewed the previous chapter, and those who added my stories to their favourites, story alerts, and me as their favourite author... :D**

**Happy Easter everyone!**

**~otaku911**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or P&P... well, I want to, but I can't, because, well, I'm not the owner...**

**Warning: cheesy scene ahead**

**And presenting...**

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>Three days later at noon, Ms. Satsuki, Honoka, Subaru, Erika and Aoi were busy arranging the restaurant. They lay out the best china on the table, the best tablecloth, curtains and many more, but the restaurant was closed that day. By afternoon during tea time, a few invited friends will arrive to celebrate a special event, for it was Misaki and Emile's engagement party.<p>

"Parties like this are supposed to be at evening. Ms. Satsuki, remind me again why we are celebrating at this time." Aoi asked.

"Well, that will be Misa's own reasons, Aoi. Even I do not know of her plans," Ms. Satsuki answered.

"But it looks like they're hurrying, and people might not understand, and then..." Aoi said, but was interrupted by Subaru. "We are just doing this, according to our plans."

"But then again, even if I do not favour this, but for Misa's sake, let's just do our best," Ms. Satsuki said.

"The only ones who were invited were us, Inspector Norris and his wife, that's all, I guess?" Erika said.

"But then again, unexpected guests might come," Honoka said.

"Do you think that _he_ might come?"Erika asked.

"Probably. I wonder what will happen..." Honoka said.

"Anyway, no matter what happens, we should achieve our goal, right?" Ms. Satsuki said, trying to be cheerful.

The staff continued to organize the party. After that, they had lunch, which was before the said event.

-0-

An hour before the party, at Misaki's house, the sisters were silently preparing themselves for the said event. Misaki was sitting in front of the mirror in her room while Suzuna was combing Misaki's hair. It might have been a little awkward to the sisters not to speak with each other for quite a while, and Suzuna decided to break it.

"I wonder how Ms. Sakura is now," she said.

"Sakura and Kuuga are now preparing for their wedding," Misaki said.

"Ahhh, but you didn't invite them to your party, dear sister. I am sure that Sakura would love to come," Suzuna said.

Misaki smiled and said, "It's probably the best not to bother them. Besides, they even send their regards to me and Emile."

"But there is that part of the letter where both of them were a bit surprised of your development with Emile. Probably they expected you with..."

"They expected, but should I reply that I apologize that I didn't live with their expectations?" Misaki said.

Suzuna was a bit silent as she didn't know what to say anymore. Then, she stopped brushing Misaki's hair, and said, "I am sorry, sister, it's entirely my fault. If I had not..."

"It's not your fault, Suzuna," Misaki said, "After all, it is my decision."

"But..."

"Please do not ask anything more of the subject," Misaki remarked to end the conversation.

Suzuna then continued to brush Misaki's hair, arranged it into a bun, and then, the sound of a carriage arriving in front of their house was heard.

-0-

The restaurant was then occupied by the staff, Inspector Norris (his wife was not present due to some circumstances, he said) and Emile, himself. As Misaki and her sister Suzuna arrived, Misaki was assisted by her fiancée to her seat, and Suzuna by the Inspector, but as they were about to begin, they were a bit surprised, except Emile, at the sound of another carriage outside the restaurant.

"Who could that be? I am pretty sure that we are already complete," Ms. Satsuki said.

"Oh, pardon me for not telling you earlier, Ms. Satsuki, that I invited a few more to this party," Emile said. He rose up and went to the door to welcome the extra visitors.

They waited, until Emile appeared and said, "Inspector Norris, I believe you have heard of the two of them, but haven't seen them the least. My friends, I would like to introduce to you Mr Gerard and Mrs. Eloise Walker"

Gerard and Eloise then appeared; all stood up and curtsied. Then Emile added, "I know that you met him before, but I would like to spare some introduction, the final one..."

Misaki didn't hear the rest of what Emile said, for she happened to see the final guest. Time stood still as she met Usui eye to eye.

-0-

All were now seated and chatting gleefully. Ms. Satsuki had entertained them very well; Gerard and Eloise conversed with Misaki, though a bit different from what they did back at Château de Chamomiles, but out of respect to her. Usui hardly ever spoke a word as Emile discussed to Inspector his and Misaki's plans of marriage.

"And have you decided of the date?" Inspector said.

"Since the militia will be going away a week after," Emile said, as he held Misaki's hand, "We decided to be married three days after this day."

All stopped sipping their tea, or for some, eating snacks, after Emile said those words.

"Well, uh, that's a bit too early, Emile," Gerard said, "Are you both certain of that? My advice is to plan these out carefully, I mean, marriage is not a simple thing."

"We are certain, Mr. Walker," Emile said, then turning to Misaki, "After all, since I am here, I want to be with Misaki more, since in the militia, you are not certain of your circumstances, especially when duty calls."

Misaki only smiled at him and then sipped her tea. Then, Emile rose and said, "I'll excuse myself for now; the commander only allowed me until four in the afternoon, and I do not want to be late for my appointment"

"Then," Misaki said, "Have a pleasant day"

Emile smiled, and the rest of the party bid their goodbyes, and Emile left. After a few minutes, they ran out of tea, so Ms. Satsuki went to the kitchen to make one. As the party continued to chat, Ms. Satsuki called Misaki to assist her. A minute later, everyone heard a china breaking. All rushed to the kitchen and saw Misaki apologizing to Ms. Satsuki, "Ms. Satsuki, I am very sorry. Let me clean this up," then turning at the guests, said, "I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. I will take care of this mess. So please, do return to the hall. You too, Ms. Satsuki."

All left except for one person. "Let me help you," said Usui.

"No," Misaki said, "Mr. Usui, please go back with them."

"A gentleman will not leave a lady unattended," Usui said, "That is why, please let me assist you, Ms. Ayuzawa."

Misaki did not bother to argue so she let him stay. Together, they cleaned the mess and threw the broken teacup and joined the rest. She expected him to say something, but nothing ever came from his lips; both of them were silent until the end of the party.

All of the guests left by dusk, and after they cleaned up the restaurant, the staff went to their separate ways.

-0-

The Walkers and Usui stayed at a hotel new the town, and they were relaxing; Gerard was reading in front of the fire, Eloise was knitting, while Usui was standing by the window, staring outside.

"Misa is not really herself back there, that I am certain," Eloise said as she stopped knitting.

"Frankly, my dear Eloise, first of all, I am quite surprised you knit at this hour. Are you feeling uneasy, my dear?" Gerard said, for he remembered that Eloise only knit when she felt strong negative emotions, such as being upset or nervous.

"For Ms. Misaki, yes," Eloise said, "I get this feeling that something will happen. And also" turning to Usui, "You haven't done anything against this situation, stupid Takumi!"

Usui turned to Eloise and said, "What then, should I do, Eloise? If this is what Ms. Ayuzawa wants, then I have no right to stop her, right?"

"How heartless!" Eloise exclaimed, "And you were such good terms back at the Château, and I was hoping that you will propose to her and then..."

"I cannot do anything with her decision, Eloise,"said Usui, "Besides, of what I heard, he is her childhood friend. I am sure he'll take care of her. Ms. Ayuzawa knows what she is doing."

"I quite agree with you, Takumi," Gerard finally said.

Eloise exclaimed, "Eh? You are agreeing... what... I mean, Gerard, hear yourself! I know that even you didn't what this too..."

"That's true that Misaki knows what she is doing and that you cannot interfere her decisions," Gerard interrupted and then looked at Usui, "and I know that you know what might happen if the marriage will occur, because we all know the man's nature better than the others. But that aside, Takumi, would you let her go easily even if it hurts both of you?"

-0-

Late at night, back in Misaki's house, Misaki was in her bedroom in her nightgown and robe, still staring at her window. She was in her deep thoughts regarding the case and was carefully planning on her next steps. Then, she heard Suzuna opening their front door and letting someone in. Misaki planned to go outside, but Suzuna and the visitor were already in the door outside her room. She heard Suzuna spoke, "Here is my sister's room. Then, I'll leave you with her."

"Thank you", the visitor answered. Misaki recognized the voice, and did not bother to budge from where she was standing. She heard knocking, and she permitted the guest to enter. Indeed, it was none other than Usui himself.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Misaki finally spoke, "Well, uhh, Mr. Usui, pray take a seat." But Usui didn't.

Again, Misaki said, "Shall I make you some tea?"

"No"

Silence again overcame the two, then Misaki spoke, "I am sorry, but may I ask what your business here is?"

Usui walked towards Misaki and said, "You are my business here, Ayuzawa."

Misaki was startled, then she began to step back, but Usui kept walking towards her as he said, "I was thinking for three days straight, Ayuzawa, what on earth are your reasons of marrying that man."

"Well, he's my childhood friend...," Misaki replied.

"But you knew of his character, of what he has done, Misaki," Usui said, "Even if you were childhood friends with him, I know that you will also consider that."

Unfortunately, Misaki was stopped by a corner and was trapped by Usui. Then he said, "Hmmm, I was really bothered, Misaki, of your reasons why you accepted his proposal."

"And I'll tell you this you have no right to say against of my engagement to Emile," Misaki said with a heightened tone.

"Ohh, no right, huh?" Usui said, and he drew her right hand, "Then what is this?" as he pointed on a wound on her hand.

Misaki hesitated, and said, "Well... that wound is from... the broken teacup from the party!"

"Really, from that teacup," Usui said, "How come I didn't see your hand bled from then?"

"Well... that is..."

"You really are bad in lying, Misaki," Usui smirked, and then in a more serious and lower voice, said, "Did he threatened you?"

Misaki did not answer. "He did threaten you, Misaki..." Usui said and was interrupted by Misaki.

"Think what you want to think, but no matter what you say or do, Usui, my decision, is final," Misaki said with a stern face, "I will marry him."

They stare at each others' faces in silence for some time, then Usui's eyes began to soften, smiled and then he murmured, "I guess I cannot change your mind now."

"What did you say?"

"Well then," Usui said, "probably it will be regarded as rude right now, especially for you, now that you are marrying another, but please, let me give you an advice as well as a good luck charm."

"What are you-" Misaki began, but was interrupted by Usui as he kissed the corner of her lips.

Misaki cannot bring herself to continue to speak; she probably was too stunned as to what Usui has done. It was long with a bit of passion, rather, with passion but repressed. The action was actually not right in terms with etiquette, if not etiquette, the law, but deep down inside both wanted to get out of reality and stay like that forever, but they knew it cannot be.

After the kiss, Usui's face was very near at Misaki's ear and whispered in a low but soothing voice, "Whenever you felt alone and in need of someone to cry on, please do not hesitate to come to me, Misaki. I will always be your friend."

But the feelings were too great to be hidden, even if for someone with a high level of control, for Usui's lips touched Misaki's neck. Misaki, like before, didn't speak, but clutched at Usui's overcoat. She can always distinguish the smell of chamomiles on Usui, very smooth and calming, and it is probably for the best to cherish the moment, for they will be parting.

They again faced each other, Usui chuckled as he said, "And I thought that you will yell at my face for what I have done."

Misaki was still stunned and could do nothing but to stare at his face as he continued, "Before we part, I have something to tell you that I should have told you when you were staying at the Château. I never did regret that I fell in love with you...no, rather, I still harbor the same feelings even after you rejected my proposal. I am glad, that my feelings reached you, and they will always be true to you," then he lightly kissed Misaki's forehead and ended with "I am glad that I have met you, Ms. Misaki Ayuzawa"

Usui left the room silently, and as he closed the door behind him, as if her body moved on its own, Misaki walked towards the door but didn't open it. Instead she caressed the door for reasons unknown, as if wishing the it will open again and him coming back, but it never happened. "How cruel," she said, "Back at the party, he barely said anything and ignored me almost all throughout the day, then comes here at night to do something like that."

She felt her cheeks burning, half of it because out of, say, embarrassment because of what Usui did, but the other half probably of loneliness; tears began to flow when she leaned at the door as she said to herself, "Idiot Usui, why did you have to things harder for me to bear..."

-0-

Suzuna led Usui out of the house and bid farewell. Usui was standing near a tree near Misaki's house and just stared at Misaki's window in hopes to see a glimpse of Misaki, but there was none. He just smiled as he remembered Misaki's astonished face and said to himself, "That's too dangerous, Ayuzawa." But his smile faded as he thought of Misaki's impending marriage to Emile. He clenched his fist, and out of anger, punched the tree as he said, "Emile, you bastard... just what are you planning to do with Misaki?"

-0-

There are some things which are done in the dark of the night. Some of the reasons were that it is indeed appropriate to do it, such as eating dinner, or sleeping (though you can sleep in the morning), or that it is better to do it at night, but one can use the darkness to hide something, may be it an action or a secret, such as a thief stealing something. The moonless night was such a big help as a young man or woman climbed at the wall, entered a building through a window, stole an object and went away without anyone else knowing. On the following morning, Emile talked to Inspector that the cane which his father gave him was stolen, and Inspector Norris promised to have his men recover it in time before the wedding.

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it.. chapter 20...<strong>

**Well, sorry for the delay, it is because I was away from my country... still a bit tired, though, cause when we got back there was just this minor problem we were facing...**

**Well, this chapter, first of all, for me, very intimate? Lol, I'm sorry for that. I meant that chapter for Misaki and Usui, from archenemies to star-crossed lovers XD poor, poor both of them... (though I hesitated the part where Usui said "bastard", I'm really sorry but I meant it to be a little OOC, oh, and it's the corner of the lips which was kissed, not the lips itself) As for the whole details to why these happened, why Misaki agreed, did Emile threaten Misaki etc. questions like that will be answered in the later chapters, as Misaki finally settles the case... but, it would be helpful if you too would post your questions, either through review or PM, to clarify things especially regarding the case.**

**The story is indeed ending soon, and after this story, comes another one from SA, something magical, tales of love, betrayal, deception, or whatsoever... the "White Rose for the Dark Lord". I'll finish this first, then after that, a trilogy of sorts (KWMS and SA crossover). For me, KWMS and SA are really great for crossover, especially with Misaki, Usui, Hikari and Takishima's characters... :)**

**Well, that's it for now... see you in the next chapter!**

**Happy summer everyone!**

**~otaku911 **


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or P&P... **

**And presenting...**

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>Six in the morning, instead of sunlight, the day began with dark heavy rain clouds covering the sky, cold winds blowing the trees and, of course, rain. Not many people would like to go out of their homes in a weather like this, particularly because of damp roads and muddy sidewalks or whatever their reasons. And like those many people in their cozy homes, the Ayuzawa sisters were in their home, yet.<p>

Misaki was in the dining room sorting letters, and as she saw Suzuna enter, she gave the sole letter for her from a professor she was attending. "This must be a reply from what I have sent two days ago," Suzuna said. She browsed through it, and as soon as she finished, quickly left her sister.

Misaki could only watch her in silence; she was in no mood to speak something unnecessary. Most of the letters she received were from her and Emile's friends, acquaintances and some unexpected people, most notably Lady Everglott, all expressing joy of their impending marriage. As she piled them, Suzuna rushed towards her, and was dressed up for an outing. Before Misaki could say anything, Suzuna asked, "Why are you sorting those letters?"

True enough, Misaki was separating the letters; a pile of papers on her right and three unopened envelopes on her left.

"But before that," Misaki said, "Where are you going?"

"My professor has asked me to work at a newly-founded hospital in London for a week. He said that I could go back tomorrow for your wedding, provided that I return immediately. He also told me that I could take that job when I finish school," Suzuna said.

Misaki asked, "Did you know who founded the hospital?"

"Around five doctors, including a baron or some lord who handles the financial matters, and two of our school's professor including mine," Suzuna replied.

"I see."

"Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow evening," Suzuna said, "And those letters?"

"I am separating those letters of congratulations of my engagement from the letters of business," Misaki said.

"Those unopened envelopes, I presume?"

"Yes."

"And what are you going to do with that pile?" Suzuna said as Misaki picked up the pile of papers. Misaki walked towards the hearth and threw them in the fire. Then, she turned to Suzuna, smiled and said, "Putting them into good use."

-0-

Misaki accompanied Suzuna to the train station despite the weather. As soon as the train left, Misaki went home to read the letters which she left at the dining table. After reading those, she kept them in her room, and then she noticed a note in her desk. It was from her sister, reminding her that she was to go to the tailor to get her wedding dress.

She thought of getting it tomorrow, and then she noticed a post script: _"Make sure to get it NOW, or else. I'll know if you don't."_

Misaki sighed. She would have been happy to go out for some exercise, but not on a damp weather. _'Probably the rain will be heavier when noon comes,' _she thought.

It turned out that she was right after all, but she did go out, for in the afternoon, she made an appointment with a certain gentleman.

-0-

After lunch, Misaki proceeded to her errand and obtained her dress. Instead of hurrying home, she strolled at the streets of the town, thinking deeply of what it is to occur the day after tomorrow. She thought of her sister and her future, now that she will share the light from the Lady with the Lamp. She thought of her situation, her "little" secret, and as well as her parents and imagined a life if they were still alive. All these reveries came to a stop as she spotted a man standing in front of her house, staring at it.

The man was tall and robust and a bit muscular, has a fair skin and black hair with a tinge of brown. He wore a black overcoat, black pants and shoes. He was drenched for he was not wearing a hat, despite that he was eagerly looking at the empty house of the Ayuzawa sisters, as if expecting that someone would let him in.

Of course, it would not happen, for the owners were away, that is, the eldest was a few yards away from him.

"It is not every day that I can meet an idiot soaking himself with this strong rain," Misaki called out.

The man, sensing that the call was referring to him, turned towards the direction of the voice, (and by which Misaki can see his full face, which had deep sapphire eyes and a thin beard in his jawline)which he said in reply, "I am sorry, I forgot to bring my hat. It is not raining back at my home."

"But still, rain or shine, one must bring it for preparation. Even little children knew that," Misaki replied as she approached the soaked gentleman.

"You haven't quite change, Misa," the man said, "Still using those harsh words. Is that the kind of welcome I ought to receive?"

"Yes, because you quite deserve them," Misaki answered, "And you are quite early with our appointment, Baron Mikhail Patel." Misaki bowed as well as her visitor.

"Have you obtained it all?" Misaki asked.

The baron replied as he placed his right hand on his left chest, "All of them are in my breast pocket at this moment."

"Good. Now, shall we go inside and discuss the matter?"

They entered the house, chatting gleefully. Perhaps they were too preoccupied on their conversation that they did not notice the presence of another person spying on them.

-0-

"It is quite long since I visited here," Baron Patel said. "This place still hasn't change a bit."

"Yes," Misaki said, "It's almost four years ago since you came here, and it wasn't a very good meeting."

"Agreed. By the way, where is Suzuna?" he asked.

"What a stupid question. You should have known where she is," Misaki answered.

"Come on, I'm just teasing you," he replied as he sat down on a couch in the parlour.

"I'm making us drinks," Misaki said, "Would you like some tea?"

"Now _you're_ teasing me, Misa, you know I detest tea," Baron Patel said.

Misaki giggled and said, "Oh yes, you prefer coffee over tea. Then, I'll be leaving you here for a moment."

Baron Patel was left with nothing to do. He does not feel doing anything but to dry himself by the fire, and other than that, he simply enjoys the moment of being alone. Like all great men did, he spent his time thinking of what had happened in the past, and what would happen in the future, and especially of a woman he would like to see again.

Misaki returned after a few minutes, and saw her guest's hands too near the fire. So she called him out, "Soaking yourself might be tolerable, but burning yourself is completely ridiculous."

"Then again, I apologize for making you worry," he replied.

"And I apologize for interrupting your daydreaming," Misaki said as she passed him his cup of coffee, "You were thinking about her, were you not?"he simply nodded.

"But you've kept on seeing her, so what should be the problem?"

"Come on, Misa, you know what the problem_ is_."

"But you said that you've understood the consequences which would follow, and besides, you brought this unto yourself," Misaki said and then she took a sip on her cup. "You should be thankful, though; I am doing my best here to help you."

"I know."

"So please, endure a little more. You'll see her as who you really are," Misaki said to reassure him, "Besides, you saw how she cares for other people, so what more to you."

"That's right. She is kind-hearted, one of the things which I love about her."

"Setting that aside," Misaki said as she place her cup at the table, "You've brought it?"

Baron Patel dug out a sealed envelope from his breast pocket place it on the table before Misaki and said, "Everything you requested is right here."

Misaki took the envelope and opened it. She took a quick look, and now satisfied, smiled and said, "This will do. Now, do you have any request?"

"Yes," Baron Patel said, "Please give this to her." He handed Misaki a little dark blue box sealed with a silver ribbon. "My little 'reminder' of my past self."

"I understand."

-0-

It was still raining when the baron bid farewell to Misaki, but after walking a few yards away, an arm trapped him by his neck, and a hand in his mouth. He kept on struggling to break free, but in vain. The assailant led him in the field of grass ; the baron kept on struggling, and found an opportunity. He hit the man in the abdomen with his elbow, broke free and ran, but it was not a meter away when the aggressor caught him and thrust him down, with the baron's right side of his face in the muddy ground and a hand held on his back.

The attacker knelt beside the baron and then noticed in the baron's nape a scar which looked like a closed eye, in which he asked, "Where did you get this wound?"

From his left eye, Baron Patel could see that his enemy is a young man around his age, with golden hair and emerald eyes. And in reply, he said, "That doesn't do anything to you, am I right, Mr. Takumi Usui? Or should I address you as Earl Takumi Usui?"

"That is not appropriate now," Usui replied. "Now, answer: what were you doing inside Ms. Ayuzawa's house? And more importantly, who are you?"

"As for your first question, my lord, I have some business with Ms. Ayuzawa; for your second one, well, you could ask for Ms. Ayuzawa for that one. We are more than friends, but less than lovers."

Usui tightened his grip on the baron's hand, but was surprised when Baron Patel laughed, and then asked, "Then, let _me _ask you, Mr. Usui: who are you to Ms. Ayuzawa?"

"Why should I answer such a question?"

"Then what happens to Ms. Ayuzawa does not matter to you right? Since you have just met her recently, and probably didn't know everything about her, you share no significant bond with her..."

What the baron has said bothered Usui greatly. He has a point, after all; he had only met her a few months ago, and all he knew about her was that she is working as a waitress and a detective and a little bit of her past, and that was all. He longed for her to open up with him wholly, to gain her full trust and possibly more.

And because of what the man said, Usui let go of Baron Patel and stood up. The baron helped himself up and cleaned his face, turned and said, "I'll ask this once, Mr. Usui," and then he faced Usui again,

"What are you going to do about it?"

-0-

Usui walked towards the pavement at a snail's pace, nothing in mind but the question of Misaki's guest. As he reached the road he turned to his left, and there stood Misaki's house. He thought of visiting her, but was stopped when he saw Misaki enter with the gentleman. He stayed until the guest he saw the guest leave, and the rest followed.

As he was about to leave, he heard a voice, "It seems that another idiot played with the same idiot I saw earlier."

He turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Misaki standing by a window in the second floor. "You saw that one, didn't you?" he said.

Misaki smiled and said, "Since I feel a little merciful, why don't you stay here for a while?"

"Until the rain stops?"

"Yes," Misaki said, "It won't be long now."

-0-

They spent the time warming themselves in the parlour while waiting for the rain to stop. They sat on the floor a few feet from the fireplace, drinking hot cocoa. Misaki looked at her watch. It was already four in the afternoon.

"I apologize for bothering you, Ayuzawa," Usui said.

"Not really," Misaki answered. "I was really lonely, and luckily, you passed by..."

"You really know how to turn a man on, Ayuzawa," Usui teased.

Misaki forced a laugh and said, "I still feel merciful, Usui, if not I would have thrown you into the hearth." Usui laughed at her.

"By the way, I have questions..." Misaki said.

"And so have I" interrupted Usui as he set aside his cup.

"You first."

"Then, about the first idiot you saw, who was he?" Usui asked

"Ah, he is actually called Baron Mikhail Patel, an old friend of mine. His name is quite unusually, no?" Misaki said.

"_Is that really his name?" _Usui said in a soft voice

"What?"

"Ah, no, it's nothing. I am just thinking out loud."

"Then, my turn. It was three years ago, the year you were introduced by your uncle as his son, that you felt a gap between you and Emile, am I right?" Misaki asked.

"Yes. Why you asked something like that concerning your husband-to-be?"

Misaki ignored the question and continued, "Then, how could you say that Emile changed from that time on? What did you noticed?"

Usui thought for a while and said, "I just felt that he wasn't the same 'Emile' who had been my companion since I was a child. He had an undying loyalty to us and in return, we treated him and his father like family, just like the rest of the household. When his father died many years ago, uncle offered him financial aid for his studies which he gladly accepted, then, the year after that after my debut, he... well... you know..."

"I see." Then after drinking her cocoa to the last drop, she set her cup aside and said, "The rain has stopped."

"So it's time for me to go, eh?" Usui remarked. Then, he stood up and thanked Misaki for the drink. "I'll see you out," Misaki said, then accompanied him to the said their goodbyes and then Usui left.

"Bonds, huh?" Misaki said when Usui was out of sight, "Even time cannot tell whether you made one with another person." Then, she closed the door and went back to the parlour.

"Only the person himself could tell."

-0-

The day before the wedding, Misaki was visited again by Baron Patel to inform her that he will be returning for work back in London.

"I hope you can meet my sister there," Misaki said.

"Of course," Baron Patel said, "By the way, before I leave, may I ask: how do you feel now that you are getting married?"

"Really, now," Misaki said, "what kind of a question is that?"

"A question which requires an answer," he replied.

"Hmmm, what should a bride suppose to feel?"

"You will be tomorrow, and you don't know what you feel?"

Misaki thought for a while, and said, "I feel a bit victorious, though."

"What a weird feeling for a bride-to-be," Baron Patel remarked. "Then, I'll take my leave."

"How was it? Meeting him again..." Misaki asked.

The baron could only smile and replied, "He hasn't changed at all."

_END_

**And here's a new chappie... :)** **I kinda thought that it's probably too late to introduce a new character, though...**

**oh, and...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY USUI-SAMA! 3**

**April 27, 2012**

**okay! Lovelots!**

**~otaku911/fan-chan**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or P&P... sadly...**

Chapter: 22

* * *

><p>Pink and white carnations, tied with white cloth, were arranged at the ends of the pews and the floor was covered with red carpet. The church in Elmswood was small; some of the people would have to stand outside to attend ceremonies such as weddings. But this time, that was not the case; only about eight people were present in the church, including Emile and Inspector Norris who were standing near the altar.<p>

"I am a bit surprised that you didn't invite the militia or your friends, Mr. Garner," Inspector Norris said.

"Well, my friends apologized for the inconvenience for they live far away and the militia were reassigned to another place," Emile said, "I asked my superior if I could stay for my wedding and he agreed, if he had my word that I will catch up."

"I see. Good luck with that."

"Pardon?"

Then, the two heard a carriage arrive and halt by the entrance; Inspector Norris remarked, "By the way, Ms. Ayuzawa asked me to invite a particular guest..."

"If that guest is Mr. Usui, I am afraid that Misaki didn't invite him, and if the Walkers..."

"I know that the Walkers had gone out for some important business with their aunt." the Inspector said. "But excuse me for a bit, I will attend to the guest."

Emile waited for him to come back and when he did, he was guiding an elegant-looking old woman to her seat. After that, Inspector Norris stood beside Emile and said, "I am pretty sure, Mr. Garner, that you knew who that lady was."

"I have no idea who that was," Emile replied, "I never met a noble before, except for the Walkers and Mr. Usui."

"Oh, but the lady is acquainted with the Walkers, Mr. Garner," the Inspector said, "She is none other than Lady Annabelle Chevalier of the Chevalier Manor."

-0-

A few minutes later, the wedding march began to play, and all of the people turned to the entrance. A woman dressed in white walked very slowly to the altar. She had a veil on her head and she carried a huge bouquet of pink and white carnations and chrysanthemums in her head. With her was her sister, also dressed in white, who accompanied her to the altar. Then, Suzuna handed her sister down to Emile, and Emile led his bride to the front of the altar. Suzuna stood beside Inspector Norris then the minister started the ceremony.

"Miss Suzuna, how's your sister?" Inspector Norris asked.

"I should say that she's fine," Suzuna said, "But it would be a lie if I said so. This morning, she's very pale and tired, oh, I don't know. She's not feeling well."

"Is she now?" the Inspector said, "Is it all part of her plan?"

"What plan, Mr. Norris?" Suzuna asked.

"Oh, never mind. You'll see later," Inspector Norris said. "By the way, is it true that that man threatened you two?"

Suzuna bowed her head and said, "Yes, he used me to make my sister agree to this marriage. It's entirely my fault; if I could do anything to stop this or if I ask for Mr. Usui's help..."

"Mr. Usui?"

"Well, I have this feeling that there is something going on between them; especially the way he looks at Misa... wait, what's going on?"

They stopped conversing for they heard a faint voice.

"Wait."

"Misa, is there something wrong?" Emile asked.

Misaki faced the guests and said, "First, I would like to thank you all for coming here today and witnessing a very special event. And as for you," she faced Emile and held his hand (though she was still holding the bouquet) and continued, "I never ever wanted to let go of you, which is why..."

_Click._

"I hereby arrest you for the murder of Raven and the theft of the Blue Rose, Mr. Emile Garner, or whatever your real name is."

Misaki let go of his hand, which had been cuffed by her. Emile looked confused and panicked, "Misa, what, uhh, why are you doing this to me? I did not commit anything, believe me, Misaki; I'm your friend and I never..."

"Ms. Ayuzawa did say that you were the murderer of Raven," Inspector Norris said, "The only remaining problem is your real identity..."

"I _am_ Emile Garner! I swear..."he said. Then the remaining guests, who were actually police officers, save Suzuna and the Lady Chevalier, held Emile as he struggled. "Misaki, would you do harm to your best friend?"

"I wouldn't if you _were_ my friend in the first place..."

"Wait, Mr. Inspector," Lady Chevalier stood, "I do not clearly understand what is going on, but is he responsible for what has happened to my daughter?"

"Hey! I haven't done anything to _your_ daughter, Lady whoever you are!" the criminal shouted and continued struggling.

"What a liar _you _are!" the old lady said, "Where is my daughter, you monster?"

"What he said was true, milady," Misaki said, "It was not him who took your daughter away from you, but then again, he had a part in why she's in that, uh, circumstance..."

"Wait, but you cannot arrest me without any evidences..."

"But what if there's a witness?"

Everyone turned towards the direction of the voice. It wasn't from anyone of them, but it was from a newcomer, but it was very familiar to some people. At the entrance stood a man with golden hair and emerald eyes and with him a hooded figure who was the size same as Misaki.

"Mr. Takumi Usui! What are you doing here? Are you involved with this ruckus?" Lady Chevalier said.

"As I have said, I have brought a witness," he replied.

"Ms. Ayuzawa," whispered Inspector Norris "is this part of your plan?" Misaki shook her head.

"A witness? Why, Mr. Usui, I haven't done anything, really!" Emile said.

"We'll see about that," Usui said, then, turning towards the hooded man, he asked, "Where is the Charles Brown whom you have first spoken to?"

The hooded figure pointed at Emile.

"What?" Emile exclaimed as he struggled, "How can we be sure if that man is telling the truth?"

"I can assure you, Mr. Brown," the hooded figure said, which had a female voice, "I bet you haven't forgotten me."

She took of her hood and revealed a woman with dark hair and hazel-colored eyes. As she faced the felon, her face turned sour as she introduced herself, "I am Angelique Chevalier, the daughter of Lady Annabelle Chevalier, and whom this man" she pointed to Emile again, "tried to get rid of and steal the Blue Rose!"

Lady Chevalier stood still as if she had seen a ghost, staring at her daughter. She was breathing heavily, and then she collapsed. Suzuna and a police officer attended to her.

"So this is what you meant by finding her, Ms. Ayuzawa," Inspector Norris said.

"Yes, Ms. Ayuzawa found me with the real Charles Brown, who was also blackmailed by that criminal," Angelique said.

"It may not be according to plan, but this worked out just fine," Misaki said, "Thank you for your help, Mr. Usui."

Everyone, except Lady Chevalier who fainted, turned towards Emile, who was laughing; he also stopped struggling as he said, "I hate to spoil your celebration, but I'm afraid these charges will be completely useless."

"And why is that?" Inspector Norris asked.

"Where is the murder weapon?"

Everyone was startled with the question, except Misaki who kept a calm face. "Without it, I am free against these charges, am I right, Mr. Inspector? If you brought it, then I concede" Emile continued.

It was Misaki's turn to laugh. "If I were you, I would not have mentioned it." Then, she turned towards Suzuna and said, "Have you brought it?"

"Yes, I gave it to him," Suzuna said, pointing to the officer in front of her. The officer stood and gave Misaki Emile's cane. Then, she pressed something, and pulled out a blade as she said, "I believe this is what you refer as the murder weapon, am I right?"

Emile's eyebrows met as he asked, "How did you get that?"

"Well, the night could hide some things; it may be a secret, or a little thief," Misaki replied, "And as to your real identity, may I inform you that after that one of your comrades betrayed you as you have betrayed yourself?"

"What do you mean? My comrades would never..."

"Of course they would never, but a dead one did, and she goes by the name of Raven," Misaki said, "And when you first visited me as Emile, when I mentioned to you about the case I was working on, you mentioned with certainty about the Chevalier case; the one thing which had betrayed you, isn't that right, Mr. Vernon Barnes?"

There was silence, then Misaki continued, "Raven knew that after she escaped, with the help of your group, that she would be killed by you. That is, when you tasked her to steal the Blue Rose, you had planned to kill her so that she would not reveal your society to the police, as well as take the Blue Rose yourself. Am I mistaken, Mr. Barnes?"

"Vernon Barnes? Who is he?" whispered Angelique to Usui.

"I think I have heard of him somewhere; he's one of those wanted criminals who Scotland Yard is pursuing," Usui replied.

"Alright. You know what happens next, then," Inspector Norris said, "Men, take this prisoner out."

The officers led Barnes out, but then he stopped, turned towards Misaki and the others and said, "You know, I have another confession to make. Last time at the tea party at that restaurant, you did know I intend to poison Mr. Walker there, right?"

Again, everyone was startled. Barnes then continued, "But then again, someone did save that brat by taking the poison herself, am I right, Misaki?"

_Thud._

The world seemed to stop as they saw the "bride" fall on her knees and then faint.

"MISAKI!"

Her sister screamed as she rushed to Misaki's side, but Usui was faster, as he caught her just as she was about to hit the floor. As she was on his arms, Usui lifted the veil and saw her face was very pale, her lips were cracked, and she had bags under her eyes. She also began hyperventilating. She looked just as miserable as Suzuna had reported to the Inspector. Barnes only laughed at the scene as he said,

"Seems like I have the last laugh, eh, Detective Ayuzawa's daughter?"

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>yep... that's the end... of this chapter... :) <strong>

**Lexie-chan, thank you very much! lol, and thanks orbunion55 for a correction... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Until the next chapter, then!**

**~otaku911**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or P&P... all rights reserved to the owners... and the names used for my original characters are purely coincidental (if such person exists) and thank you, Vividpixie for helping me! :) **

Chapter 23

* * *

><p><em>...Three days later...<em>

"Looking good, Mr. Barnes," said one of the inmates, "going to an appointment or something?"

"Though I bet my life that the superior won't let you go anywhere other than another prison," mocked the other, causing all men in the prison cell to laugh.

Vernon Barnes, who was fixing his attire after combing his hair, laughed back and said, "Oh, there _is_ an appointment, in fact, the superior himself invited me at tea time. A gentleman should look at his best, even though I am in this situation."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Barnes," said an old prisoner, "for how many years I've been in prison here, not one of those men there would give a prisoner special treatment."

Then, two policemen arrived at the cell. One of them unlocked the door and cuffed Mr. Barnes whilst the other said, "It's time, Mr. Barnes. The superior is waiting for you in his office."

"Ah, good afternoon, gentlemen," Mr. Barnes said, and then turning to his fellow inmates, continued, "See what I've told you, gentlemen. The superior has taken a liking to me."

"Oh yeah, really. Going to a tea date in chains is such my thing," A prisoner said while the rest were laughing.

"What can I say? I am quite a celebrity here compared to all of you," Barnes said in reply as he was taken away by the two officers.

When they were out of sight, the old prisoner said, "Conceited chap is he not?" The rest of the inmates agreed.

-0-

The three men walked down the hallway briskly, and on their way, Barnes, in the middle, put on his usual cheerful atmosphere and greeted all the people he saw, as if he was happy that he was imprisoned. They reached the superior's office; the two officers led Barnes before the superior. Only the top of his head was visible as he sat on a Hepplewhite armchair which was facing the window. On the desk was a tray of scones and sandwiches and a tea set.

One of the officers began with, "Chief, Mr. Barnes is already..."

"I know, please leave us for a moment," said the superior. Then, the officers left.

"Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Barnes" said the superior.

"Oh, thank you, Mr... uhh... chief, sir," Mr. Barnes said, "I'll take a seat and eat, then."

As Barnes started to eat, the chief of the police said, "I am sorry that I had to keep you in shackles. You might have not eaten properly like before."

"Oh, do not mind me, sir. After all, with these snacks I hardly notice that I am in chains," Mr. Barnes said, "Oh, and do forgive me if I say this, sir, but your voice sounds, well, awful."

"I am recovering from a throat illness, Mr. Barnes, but I didn't call you here for a chat about it," the superior said.

"Oh, and what that might be?"

"I was tasked by the Scotland Yard to gather information about The Society and its future plans, and whether your threats three days ago were true."

"Oh, you meant to know about my comrades, eh? Funny, though, your approach is quite, let's say, unpredictable," Mr. Barnes said sarcastically, "I cannot believe that the only thing you did was to offer me food for that precious information. I expected a little more, hmmm, like an offer of money, perhaps? Or if not, a little bit of cruelty or something like that..."

"But then again," interrupted the superior, "I decided that, instead of gathering information of your comrades, I just wanted to ask you on how you will carry out your plan inside this building and what you did to the real Mr. Garner."

"Would you like some tea, sir? I bet you are now hungry from all the talking," Barnes said, "Besides, this jasmine tea is really soothing, and you might be stressed out from all this work..."

"I had mine already, and please, Mr. Barnes, I need your answer to my question," the superior said, "By the by, I heard about your escapades, and had me very much amazed and interested."

"In what way?"

"You're the head of The Society, am I right, Mr. Barnes? Such an intelligent mind heading an elite group of criminals, and yet you manage to outwit every single officer here in the country," the superior said, "I even heard from the prisoners that The Society is one of the most feared group in the underworld, erm, the 'rulers' they say. You might as well run the entire underworld."

"Though a bit exaggerated, yes, well, I guess we are that amazing," Mr. Barnes said, "tell you what, Mr. Superior, sir, regarding your first question, yes, the threats were true, and before I had my "marriage" to the late Ms. Ayuzawa, I've instructed my comrades to 'take care' of the rest, you know what I mean..."

"I understand perfectly."

"As for the other question, I had his corpse thrown at Thames, such an unfortunate man, Mr. Garner, he is," said Mr. Barnes. He took a sip of tea, and then he said, "Well, are there any other questions?"

But before the superior could say anything, the door opened, and out came Inspector Norris.

"What is a prisoner doing in my office?" he turned towards the officers outside who brought Barnes in the office.

"Well, sir, it was under your orders that we bring him here, and we were a bit surprise to found you outside your office..."

"Wait, Inspector Norris is the chief of this police district?" asked Mr. Barnes.

"Yes, I am," the Inspector answered.

"Then who is this man seated here?"

Without approaching his armchair, Inspector Norris said to the person seated on it, "Quit messing around my office and leave already, Ms. Ayuzawa."

"My, my, I was just admiring the view from your window, Inspector. I haven't done this for a very long time. Oh, and Mr. Barnes, about you carrying out your plans," the imposter began to say in his real voice; the deep rough voice of a man changed into a voice of a woman. She rose and faced Mr. Barnes, and when he saw her, he turned pale. The golden eyes of the woman flashed brightly as she said, "Good luck with that."

She walked passed Barnes who was too stunned to move, and then to the Inspector she said, "I'll take my leave now, Inspector, and please provide Mr. Barnes here the information I spoke to you about three days ago. He might as well be informed."

"Farewell, then, Ms. Ayuzawa," the Inspector said, "Oh, and by the way, Lady Everglott will hold a party at Nottingham this weekend, be sure to be there."

"I'll try," Misaki replied, and then she left.

Left in the room were the inspector and the prisoner who, now recovered from too much shock, was about to say something, but was interrupted by the former. "I could read in your face that you wanted to know how she's alive, and that I will tell you."

_-Flashback-_

"_Seems like I have the last laugh, eh, Detective Ayuzawa's daughter?"_

"_You, monster!" exclaimed Angelique, "After all what you did to my family; you already took away Emile, and now, you killed Ms. Ayuzawa!"_

"_Oh,that Emile, eh? I fancy that he is now rotting in the depths of Thames by now, and as of Ms. Ayuzawa, I planned to kill her during our honeymoon, but it turned out that I didn't have to do that anymore, now that she took the poison meant for Gerard," said Barnes, then, with a tone of 'kindness', "Even though I will be in prison, my friends will take care of the rest, so I suggest all of you to take care of yourselves, 'kay?"_

"_Get him out of my sight this instant! And call a doctor!" shouted Inspector Norris, in which the officers did. "Miss Suzuna, how's your sister?"_

"_Getting worse..." the sister said in reply. "Mr. Usui, caress her head and don't let her fall asleep. I'll ask for..."_

_She stopped for a faint voice was heard._

"_...ter..."_

_All looked at the woman in Usui's arms._

"_...Pitcher...water... please... hurry..."_

"_My house is nearby, I'll get some," said the minister._

"_Hold on a __second,__" Suzuna said, then she looked at her sister nearer, and after which she said, "I'll go with you." Then, they left._

_A minute later, Suzuna returned with a basin of water, and splashed it on her sister._

"_Miss Suzuna! What have you done __to__ your sister?" the Inspector said._

"_Waking her up," Suzuna replied, "Oh, and I'm very sorry that I splashed some __on __you, Mr. Usui."_

"_I am fine, but, I think Ms. Ayuzawa..."_

"_Oh, I _am _fine, thank you," Misaki said as she removed her veil and wrung it. "Suzuna, just tend __to__ Lady Chevalier for now."_

"_Well, thank goodness you're alright, but the truth is, I am a bit confused __about __what is going on," Angelique said._

"_All I knew was your plan of this sham marriage, Ms. Ayuzawa," Inspector Norris said, "but then again, you're not telling me everything. Your sister told me that you weren't well."_

"_That's true, Mr. Norris," Suzuna said as she attended her patient, "But when I looked at her face closely, I realized that, rather showing signs of being poisoned, __her face__ showed signs of not eating and sleeping. You should know her methods pretty well, Inspector."_

"_Oh yes, I forgot that she is the reckless type of person," Inspector Norris said, "But then again, you never failed to __make__ us worry."_

"_Setting that aside," Misaki said, "Inspector, are there any reports?"_

"_Four of The Society's members are already captured, four more to go," he answered, "everything is going according to plan."_

"_What plan?" asked Angelique. "I believe I cannot follow you."_

_Misaki replied, "Ah, I'll do some explaining later..."_

"_I'm so sorry that the water's late," the minister said while running, "here's your pitcher of water; my family's still asleep __so I could not__ go inside my house easily, and my wife's got the keys... oh, and here's a wineglass"_

_Misaki grabbed the pitcher and in a matter of seconds, the water __was__ gone. "Well, that'll suffice __for__ my empty stomach. Shall we head to my house?"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"I'm pretty sure that you, too are wondering what Ms. Ayuzawa's plan was," said Inspector Norris after his narrative, "Before that, I might say that you remember pretty well those women whom you kidnapped and tried to sell, don't you?"

"I am pretty much surprise to see that they moved on, that Ms. Satsuki and the other girls... hmm... their names were Erika, Subaru and Honoka, if I'm not mistaken," said Barnes said, "Until that woman's father took them from me."

"And I'm pretty sure that was the reason why you wanted Ms. Ayuzawa killed," Inspector Norris said, "It's revenge, is it not? Though one of your men killed her father under your orders, but it's not enough. Now, you got your comeuppance. The same women, along with Ms. Satsuki's nephew, are heading the search for the members of The Society, and I'm pretty sure you'll see all of them when I transport you to the Scotland Yard early tomorrow morning."

-0-

Misaki exited the building and headed inside a coach and rode off; seated across her was the self-proclaimed avid companion, or as Misaki would put it, her stalker.

"Where are we headed to next, Ayuzawa?" said Usui in a rather cheerful tone, "Shall we proceed with our dinner date, then?"

Misaki sighed and said, "You did know I had no intentions of you accompanying me in my appointment, didn't you? But then again, since you're already here and that you were really persistent..."

"Is that your way of saying 'I don't have any other choice but to grab this opportunity to see my beloved?'" teased Usui.

"How annoying," said Misaki, "Don't you ever get tired?"

"As long as it is something to do with Ayuzawa, I won't get tired."

There was silence until Usui broke it, "You won't say something against what I said?"

"I'm tired of thinking how to counter your words," Misaki replied.

"Hmmm, translation: 'I am overjoyed about what my beloved said,'" Usui teased again, "Am I right, my beloved Ayuzawa?"

"No! And stop that 'my beloved' thing; it's embarrassing. People are talking about you and your frequent visits to my house and mistook you as my lover..."

"But aren't we as what they say?"

"No, but..."

"Then, do not mind what they say. After all, we are not doing anything wrong, and that we are only friends, but then again," Usui said, then in a gentler voice, "I won't hold back my true feelings just because of those useless chitchats of your neighbors, and I am pretty serious about courting you, Ayuzawa."

-0-

It was close to evening that they arrived at The Fort, a fancy restaurant a few miles away from Elsmwood. They were led by an attendant to their table and served tea as they wait for their other companion.

"I fancy that your friend reserved this place for your appointment," Usui said, "Is your meeting one that should be kept in utmost secrecy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, it is," Misaki said, "After all, this is one of his family businesses."

"I see."

"Is there something bothering you?" Misaki asked.

"Nothing really of importance. I thought of asking you about Ms. Chevalier when she was so upset when Mr. Barnes mentioned Emile rotting in Thames," Usui said, "Do you think there's a possible meaning, or is it only because of what Mr. Barnes has done to the Chevaliers?"

Misaki smiled and said, "Well, I am not the proper person to ask that. Let's wait for him until he arrives."

"And I already have, Misa."

The two rose from their seats, turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Baron Patel walking towards them.

"I believe that you already knew each other, but I'll formally introduce to you, Mr. Usui, this is my friend, Baron Mikhail Patel, one of the founders of the hospital in London where my sister works," Misaki said.

"Nice to meet you formally, Mr. Patel," Usui said as the two shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you again, Mr. Usui."

"Well, then, shall we take our seats," Misaki said and then the three sat down.

"Misa, I am not really complaining, but I thought that you were coming alone," Baron Patel said.

"This man is really persistent, so I let him accompany me," Misaki replied, "Besides, it's time for him to learn the truth, and after all, it is already safe for you to reveal your little secret."

"Well, that's true, so I've heard from Suzuna."

"Wait, what is this truth that I should know about?" Usui said.

"Ah, I have prayed for this day to come," Baron Patel said, "For three years I have suffered much; I have to hide from those people who tried to destroy me, yet my heart always yearns to return to the Château, and most especially, my master."

"Don't tell me that you're..."

"Yes, I am the real Emile Garner," the baron said, "And it's been a while, Master Takumi."

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>...Hyouka... Ice cream... I scream...<strong>

**Oh, sorry for those random words. Have you watched Hyouka? It's a nice anime... :)**

**And there goes another chapter... until the next one, then?**

**~otaku911**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or P&P... the characters here were either borrowed of fictitious... many thanks for my friend Vividpixie... :)**

**And presenting...**

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>The room fell into quietness after Emile's revelation.<p>

Usui's eyes widened for a few seconds, and then he reverted to his calm countenance. Emile, noticing Usu's reaction, looked at his master and asked, "Do you have no doubts of what I had just said? A normal person would have expressed great astonishment."

"Frankly, Emile," said Misaki, "Your master is _not_ a normal person."

"In my opinion, there is nothing wrong to react abnormally in some occasions such as this," said Usui, "but considering what had happened these past days, nothing surprises me now."

"If you were a friend of Misa for so long, you might call this situation as 'ordinary'" Emile said, "Last time, Misa faked her death just to catch a drug lord who was disguising as an undertaker."

"Setting that aside," Misaki said, "Emile, since Usui is here, why don't you tell him everything that happened to you four years ago?"

"Four years ago?" Usui said, "You must be mistaken, Ms. Ayuzawa; I was with Emile three years ago in the Château, though only for a short while."

"I must say that the 'Emile' you were with was Barnes himself." Misaki said, "Hadn't you notice any sudden change in 'Emile's' nature?"

"What had happened in the Château during those years, master? I believe I do not follow you," Emile said.

"I spent most of my time with Lady Everglott in Nottingham to help manage the family business," Usui started, "Three years ago, while at work, I got a letter from Mrs. Wilkins saying that Emile has returned from London and that he had quit studying medicine. Gerard and I were perturbed by the news, and we decided to return to Kensington, only to find out that Emile went away again. He did return the week after; he was there when Gerard broke his engagement with Ms. Scarlet..."

"Gerard broke up with Ms. Scarlet? Why?" Emile asked.

"Let's just say it was an advantageous marriage," Misaki said, "Pray, Usui, continue."

"Surprisingly, though, in the same year, Gerard married Eloise..."

Emile interrupted again, "Oh, dear Ellie, eh? Finally Ellie's feelings reached Master Gerard..."

"Shall we avoid any further interruptions and let Usui tell his tale?" Misaki rebuked Emile.

"Oh, my apologies, master. Please continue," Emile said sheepishly.

"Thank you," Usui said, then he continued, "I spent only a few minutes with 'Emile', since he was frequently out in town and I was busy working; he only returned when Uncle Jiro was on the brink of his death, in which he turned down Uncle's inheritance in exchange for some money for law school, until Gerard and I found out that he was gambling the money, and we cut off our relations with him, and that's it. I had no suspicions against him since I was too busy with work, especially after uncle introduced me as his heir. People from his circle always talk about how to expand their business and try to create a connection with me, and you know the rest."

"Must have been tough, eh?" Emile said, "By the by, Lady Everglott still insists on your engagement with Ms. Angelique?"

"Well, yes, but both Ms. Angelique and I oppose the marriage," Usui said. "Which reminds me; Misaki, you told me that someone will explain Ms. Angelique's reaction to Barnes' account of the true Emile."

"What did he say about me?" Emile asked.

"That you were thrown in the river Thames."

"And what about Ms. Angelique?"

"She was very upset."

"I see."

Usui waited for Emile's answer, but in vain. He looked at Misaki, and she took the hint and told Emile, "Emile, it's for the best if you tell him your story."

"I thought you've explained it to him."

"It's better if it's coming from you."

Emile sighed. Then after a few seconds, he started, "I really do not want to remember it again. My dreams, hopes, and future were crushed because of Barnes, and that it took years to gather my courage to face you, Master Takumi, for I committed a grave sin against you. After my father died, Master Jiro sent me to a school in London. I returned five years later to celebrate Master Takumi's fifteenth birthday, and at the party I accidentally heard Lady Everglott promising a union between you and her friend's daughter without your knowledge. There, I met your betrothed, a beautiful young lady of fifteen. I knew it would be a mistake if I developed an affection for her, and I tried to forget them, but in an assembly, I declared my love for her so that I could forget all about the affair when I return to London, but the feelings inside me were uncontrollable for she had the same feelings as I have for her all along. Five years ago, we were secretly married, and I am determined to prove myself to her mother by becoming a doctor, that's why I left the Usui household and lived on my own. But it seemed that the heavens punished me for my grave sin, for I was attacked and indeed I was thrown in the river Thames one stormy night, and was carried far away from London. Since I had not any money in my wallet, I worked in a village as a clerk. When I had earned sufficient money to return to Kensington two years after, I heard that 'Emile' had returned a month before my arrival, and I believedthat no one would believe in me if I will introduce myself as the real Emile, that's why I went to Elmswood to find Misaki and told her my circumstances. She helped me find my perpetrator by disguising myself as a thief in order to become a member of The Ring of Thieves in the underworld and learned about the infamous The Society and their recent activities..."

"But considering your nature, my friend," Usui interrupted, "You will never hurt a fly in order to gain what you want."

"Ah, I understood perfectly what you meant, Master Takumi," Emile answered, "Misa helped me to gain the leader's favour. She could easily fake a thievery."

"I see," said Usui as he looked at Misaki, who was smiling.

"While I was disguised as a member of that wretched organization at night to help Misa gain information about The Society, by day I was assisting an apothecary. One day I saved the life of Baron Percival Patel, an old bachelor. He adopted me as his son, and when he knew of my circumstance, he sent me to a medical school, and it was through him that I learned about Master Takumi's current condition," said Emile, "and it was through my underworld 'friends' that I learned about my wife's circumstance. That's why I followed Raven, and paid Mr. Charles Brown so that I could take his place in his pawnshop..."

"So all the while you were also disguised as Mr. Brown?" Usui asked, then, turning towards Misaki, "And you knew this all along?"

"Of course I knew," Misaki said, "Emile himself informed me about this, and the day I left the Château I knew you were following me, and I knew you were wondering why I referred the shopkeeper there as 'Charles Brown', for you knew that the real shopkeeper there was actually an old man. It was all part of the plan."

"Yet you acted as though you had submitted to Barnes's plan..."

"It was necessary," Misaki said, "I first saw Barnes that night when you gave me a horse, and the very night I learned about your, erm, family condition, if I may call it, which led to an 'unforgettable confrontation.' You were actually the prime suspect of the murder, and I was determined to prove you innocent so that you would get out of my way."

"That's a harsh way to say it, Ms. Ayuzawa," Usui remarked.

"That's the same Misa to me," Emile said, "You'll learn her ways someday."

"I am already learning."

"And apart from it," Misaki said as if not hearing Usui and Emile's little conversation, "That meeting of Barnes had its own advantages, though I had put myself in a grave danger, for I learned his true nature, and of course, his real intentions."

"And that is?" interrupted Emile.

"He's a man brimming with pride and confidence," said Misaki, "Submitting to his plan was a perfect way to capture him."

"What do you mean Misa? Isn't it just a way of telling him that he is winning this game?" Emile asked.

"Yes, it is," Misaki said as she opened the sugar bowl and began piling sugar cubes in a saucer, "think of it this way; in order to build a very high pillar using these cubes, you ought to be very careful in piling them up so that it will not topple." After that, she produced a pillar with around fifteen cubes piled up which was wobbling a little.

Misaki continued, "But a very high one is very unstable and vulnerable. So if I gave it a little push..." and, with her index finger she touched the pillar and the pile collapse instantly. She then looked at the two gentlemen, smiled and said, "You get the whole picture."

After speaking, Misaki looked at her watch. It is already half past ten. "I believe I have to go home right now. I have to answer Sakura's letter and finish a little work."

"I'll escort you home, Ms. Ayuzawa," Usui said.

"Then please allow me to go with you as well," Emile said, and then turning to the attendant, "Simon, please take care of The Fort and fetch my carriage."

-0-

The carriage stopped by Misaki's house. Usui opened the door, descended the carriage and assisted Misaki. They walked towards the front door, and before Misaki entered, she said, "I do hope that you really meant what you said about surprises, Usui."

"What do you mean, Ayuzawa?"

Misaki only smiled and answered, "Well, leave it as it is. I bid you good night." Then, she entered the house.

Usui returned to the carriage and rode off. As he sat down, Emile spoke, "I guess you are getting friendlier with Misa, Master Takumi."

"Please, just call me by me by my name."

"You like her, do you?" said Emile. Usui could only smile.

"I used to tease Misaki a sadist" Emile said, "For me, her methods were too cruel, even when rejecting men courting her. I tried changing that side of her, but even until now, the shrew couldn't be tamed."

"I guess a pervert and a sadist might be a great combination," Usui said in an inaudible voice.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing in particular," said Usui.

"And I thought all the girls in the world would like someone like you."

"Except your wife, of course," Usui said, "Since this whole affair has ended, you will go back to being Emile Garner, right? I can explain to Gerard and Eloise about you, though this may be a problem with Lady Everglott..."

"No can do."

"Why?"

"Before, I had thought of clearing my name, but even from the start, that is not even possible. The 'Emile Garner' the world now knows is a dead gambler who ran away from all his debts and leeched money from his kind master," Emile said, "When I agreed helping Misaki, she tried to stop me; she warned me something like this would happen. I'm afraid no one will be happy to see me now."

"Don't you want to see your wife? Is it alright with you that she'll think of you as dead?"

Emile was silent. Then Usui asked a similar question,

"What are you going to do about it?"

-0-

It was still five in the morning when Misaki heard a knock at her door. She was still sleepy, and she struggled to wake herself when she was about to open the door. Her visitor was none other than Usui himself, except an angry one. Misaki let him in the parlour.

"Ah, Usui, don't you think it is too early for a visit?"

"Ayuzawa, would you mind telling me the meaning of this?" Usui said in a heightened tone. He showed Misaki a newspaper which was newly published.

"You are bothering me early in the morning just for a newspaper?"

"Read it and you'll see what I mean."

Then Misaki read the headline:

"_...Scotland Yard holds The Society in custody..."_

Misaki looked at Usui, "Why, it's good news..."

"Read it here," Usui said, pointing at a particular portion.

"hmmm... Inspector Norris apprehended the leader of The Society, Vernon Barnes, at a church in Elmswood where he was to be wedded to a young woman named Misaki Ayuzawa..."

"There," Usui interrupted, "Ayuzawa, please explain."

"Well I _was_ to be married to Barnes, so the article is correct," Misaki said.

"But the article did not say _anything_ about your contribution to that damn case!" Usui exclaimed, "_You _were the one who discovered The Society, and all that they say is that you're the woman who was to be married to that criminal, Inspector Norris was praised for a 'brilliant investigation' and..."

"Well, is this always the fate of the detectives in the stories, am I right?"Misaki said lightheartedly.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?"

"And I thought nothing surprises you now..."

"Is this what you meant last night?"

Misaki sighed. "Perhaps, I owe you an explanation."

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter 24 ends... <strong>

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for reading my fic... for reviewing, adding it to one of your favourites... and I am very sorry for a very late update; my parents are away for a seminar somewhere in Luzon and I need to help take care of the house and my siblings...now that school will start next week,****I'll try my best to update every week... **

**Still, thank you everyone! You're my inspiration 3**

** Fin-chan : I know, right? XDDD**

**~otaku911/Fan-chan**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS and P&P...**

**Once again, thank you Vividpixie for helping me :)**

**And presenting**

Chapter 25

* * *

><p><em>...Few hours ago...<em>

_Usui was eating his breakfast silently in Lady Everglott's palace in Nottingham; it was too early for someone to wake up and to take the first meal of the day at that particular hour, yet he did, for he could not sleep a wink. He thought of staying there until the end of the party which __was to__ be held there. Then, he __was to__ go back to Kensington and stay there for a couple of months._

_The butler arrived at the dining hall and handed Usui a newly- ironed newspaper and then stood a few meters away from his master. Usui was not particularly interested with the news, but an article caught his attention which made him read it. At first he was excited for he was expecting something, yet as he read further, his face turned sour. Then, he rose quickly and, turning towards the butler, commanded, "Prepare my horse immediately." He then grabbed the newspaper, stomped out of the room and, after his ride was prepared by the butler, rode off hurriedly to Elmswood._

_...The present time..._

Usui demanded an explanation from Misaki, but he could see that Misaki tried to avoid thesubject. She forced a smile and said, "Umm, Usui, perhaps you're hungry, would you like to have some..."

"I had already my breakfast, so thank you," said Usui with a tinge of impatience, "my concern now is your explanation about that article."

"You came here at five in the morning just for that?" Misaki said, "Are you out of your senses?"

Usui did not say a word.

Misaki sighed and said, "As I thought, I cannot shift your attention from that petty subject."

"This is not a petty subject," Usui said, "This is concerning about the truth behind the whole investigation; the people are being deceived with the half of the truth stated in this article, and _your_ name is at stake. The people will think you as the woman who almost married an infamous criminal, and worse, may think of _you_ as a criminal."

"I do not care about what they say as long as I knew that there _are _certain people who knew the whole truth," said Misaki, "Speaking of which, Usui, do you now think that I am_that_ woman whom you mentioned?"

After her statement, anger was replaced by guilt; Usui thought that Misaki thought that he_did_ think about her that way upon reading the article. With a gentler tone, he defended, "I am just concern about you; I cannot stand other people judging you severely knowing the nature of man, especially your neighbors."

Misaki replied, "You shouldn't have concerned yourself with that issue. You probably plan to go to the publishers and correct the article, but I am telling you, those people will never listen to you, no matter what rank you possess."

"That is why, before I go to them, I need to ask you if you knew about this article," Usui said, "and whether this is a form of harassment by the police to you."

"It is not," Misaki said, "In fact, this is all part of my deal with Inspector Norris."

"He's the one behind this deception?"

"All I could say is that he has powers over those publishers."

"But why does he have to do that? Have he always depend on you in solving his cases?"

Instead of answering his question, Misaki asked Usui, "Do you want to learn the whole truth?"

Usui replied, "I came all the way from Nottingham just for that."

"Honestly, I do not know where to begin," Misaki said, "but perhaps it is best if I start my tale when we transferred here. I did tell you before that my father is a detective, didn't I?"

Usui nodded and waited for Misaki to continue. She took the hint and went on. "We transferred here to my father's hometown because he could not bear living in Kensington, for the memories of my mother were too strong for him to forget the pain of losing her. Upon our arrival, Inspector Norris asked him to co-found a police department here in Elmswood though he was reluctant to do so. After two years, the department was established; he was offered by the Inspector a high position, yet he declined because he wanted to spend more time with his daughters but he agreed to work as their private detective to earn money. He raised my sister and I by himself; even though he was busy, he never failed to be a father, and at the same time a mother, and my sister and I loved him dearly. He was also loved by everyone because he was ready to help in times of need. Oh, before I continue, you met the staff of the restaurant where I worked back during my sham engagement party, haven't you?"

"Yes I believe so."

"Ten years ago, my father was investigating a case of human trafficking. They successfully rescued those women from the illegal trade and father helped them further in adjusting here, since they came from the farthest places in the country. Ms. Satsuki and the rest were those victims of the syndicate, and thanks to father, they started anew here. Everything was going well, until that night..."

Misaki paused for a while, as if hesitant to continue. Usui waited silently, still all his attention locked at her. He noticed that Misaki smiled a little, yet her eyes showed sadness; he concluded that Misaki was remembering those times she spent with her father. Now, he wasn't sure if he wanted Misaki to continue, for he realized it caused Misaki pain to recount her past, but the feelings of wanting to learn the truth was greater than his uncertainty. At last, Misaki gathered enough courage to continue her tale.

"One night, my father came home early from work. My sister and I noticed how nervous he looked; he bolted the doors, closed all the windows and covered them with curtains. He then looked at us and said, 'Do not, by any means, go out of the house from now on.' We did not understand a thing of what he said, and from that day onwards, he stayed in his room all day. Since he did not come out of his room to eat, my sister and I brought him food to his room; though he never came out of the house, he was doing paperwork in his room, and we agreed that he returned to his usual happy self. One night when I brought his tea, he looked at me in the eyes and said, 'No matter what happens, take good care of your sister.' I asked him about these sudden changes, but he only replied with 'He's coming for me, I am sure of it.' I only knew what he meant the next day. When I entered his room, the first thing I saw was an open window, and across from it was the corpse of my father lying on his writing desk."

Misaki paused again, then continued, "Another detective investigated the crime scene and concluded that my father committed suicide because of depression..."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but how did that detective conclude your father committed suicide?" Usui asked.

Misaki replied, "I believe it was because of the gun lying beside him. It was the gun used to shoot him at close range and it did look like it was suicide, but I knew better. The gunshot was at the left side of his head, but the investigator overlooked that my father was right-handed. That is why I begged the police to continue the investigation, but the case was closed. I also tried to convince them that it was a homicide, but who would listen to an uneducated thirteen-year-old girl? My father's murder was already a big problem for us sisters, yet I didn't know that there's another one coming."

"What's the other one?"

"There is this law stating that when the father dies, all his possessions are inherited by the first born son. If in case that they didn't have any sons at all, all of the properties will be given to the closest male relative, and the daughters will inherit only a hundred pounds each, and in addition, if the parents only have daughters and eldest daughter is not yet eighteen, given a certain amount of time, a relative should claim the children and become their legal guardian, if not, then they will be left to provide for themselves. Frankly, my grandparents were all dead, most of my relatives didn't care a thing about us, and we were to be forced out of our own house with a little money to use to start our living, and I doubt that it will be enough."

"Did someone claim you two?"

"The deadline was only two months, and I was getting desperate to provide a house for my sister and to solve the case of my father's murder. Also, the police department was at stake of closing that time, since Inspector Norris was in London for a year and the order in Elmswood was disrupted. Benefactors stopped their support because of the performances of the officers and Inspector Norris came back to try to save the department. That is why I took the opportunity to propose a deal with him."

"What was the deal?"

"Actually, he knew my father's death before he came back here. I told him what happened in his absence, and he listened to me as I explained the inaccuracy of the result of the investigation of my father's murder. Then I propose a deal to help him get new benefactors of the department by solving cases behind the scenes and let him take credit, in return, we get to live in the house and he provides Suzuna's education..."

"Wait, you said 'get to live in the house', am I right?" asked Usui, "But the law says..."

"But the law _was_ satisfied," Misaki said.

"But that would mean that Mr. Norris..."

"Inspector Norris is the son of my paternal grandfather's sister. In other words, he is my father's cousin and my uncle."

Usui's face showed great incredulity. "But he never treated you and your sister like family, and he disgraced your name through that article..."

"That is because I broke our deal of secrecy; we also had a deal to hide our true relations as family, and also my identity as a detective," Misaki said then she smiled, "Apparently, someone with no connections found out I am a detective, and that article is kind of my punishment."

Usui was almost shaken when he learned the whole truth. He leaned on the armchair, looked up, closed his eyes and clutched the end of the armrests. Remorse was truly apparent in his face when he realized that that 'someone with no connections' is none other than himself; that he was the one who brought all this trouble to Misaki.

"How did he know about me finding out about you?" Usui said in a low voice.

"All I could say is that someone was eavesdropping during our conversation in the carriage," Misaki said.

"Did you mean Adams?"

"There's no one else, is there?" Misaki said, "Probably he was paid by the inspector to watch over me during my stay in Kensington, but you needed not to meddle with this, for it has been done."

Usui sighed with sadness. "How rude were my manners. I burst in to your house, demanded an explanation, yet all of this was my fault." He said, and then he looked at Misaki and continued, "It is not even enough if I apologize to you a thousand times..."

"It's not your fault," Misaki chuckled, "Just look at the positive side; if ever the underworld will have their revenge, then it will be Inspector Norris in danger."

"You even turned your situation into a joke," Usui said with a serious tone, "I bet even your own sister didn't know you had such a deal."

"Yes, nobody knew about our deal until now," Misaki said, "Inspector Norris became our legal guardian, but when I turned eighteen, we agreed that I continue to work for him and in return he continues to finance Suzuna's education. We also planned to cut our ties with our uncle's family as soon as Suzuna finishes her studies though I doubt Mrs. Norris will agree; she was fond of us sisters after all. As for our living, we can..."

Misaki stopped for Usui pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Trapped by Usui, she tried to escape, but Usui held her tighter. "What are you doing, you... you... idiot! Let me go... I can't breathe proper..."

Usui interrupted, "You must have been lonely for a very long time."

After those words, Usui noticed Misaki stopped struggling. He then heard her sobbed, and instead of pushing him away, Misaki clasped his coat began to weep. The cold, headstrong woman was actually fragile as a flower.

When Misaki stopped weeping, she freed herself from Usui's arms, sat up and dried her tears. "I'm sorry for crying so suddenly. I didn't know what came over me..."

"Don't worry, Ayuzawa," Usui said as wiped a tear in her cheeks, "even if the world abandons you, rest assured that I will always be by your side."

"How unsophisticated," Misaki said, "Thanks to you, I am wide awake; I plan to save my energy for later."

"Then allow me to make it up to you," Usui said, "Are you hungry, Ayuzawa?"

-0-

"This is delicious!" Misaki exclaimed after she took a bite of the scrambled eggs Usui made, "I never thought an earl like you could cook this good." Usui also made toasted bread, cooked ham and a few sausages and brewed coffee. Upon hearing Misaki's remark, he thanked her and took a sip of his coffee.

"I had learned about you being an earl during my first visit to your house," Misaki said, "I accidentally came into your room when I was wandering, and I saw the letters on your writing desk addressing you as earl."

"But I wrote in reply to those people that that title now belongs to another person," Usui said, "I have no interest gaining such titles. But enough of that; do you also cook, Ayuzawa?"

"I only prepare food which I knew could satisfy my hunger. No more, no less," Misaki replied, "sometimes, when I am solving cases, I only drink tea."

"But that won't be healthy."

"You now know my methods."

"Speaking of methods, still I can't believe Barnes's tactics," Usui said, "as you explained to us before; he tried to steal my family's fortune and severed our connections with the Chevaliers as Emile. You also mentioned that he underwent surgery for that but did he hide those scars?"

"Obviously he used cosmetics to hide those," said Misaki, "He spends little time interacting with people during the day because the maquillage may be erased either by sweat or rain."

"But considering his actions, I suspect that he hasn't carried out his plan fully," Usui said, "If he did wanted our fortune badly, then his actions should be concentrating to us, not the Chevaliers."

"That's true, and that time, as Ms. Chevalier told me, their fortune is already declining," Misaki said, "either that he wanted to severe your connections, or he had discovered something deeper."

"Something...deeper?"

"Well, that hasn't been proven yet," Misaki said, "Thank you for such a wonderful breakfast."

"You're welcome," Usui said, "By the way; I have a favor to ask you. You were already informed of the party to be held in Lady Everglott's palace in Nottingham, weren't you?"

"By Inspector Norris himself, yes."

"Then, would you mind accompanying me as my partner?"

Misaki stared hard at Usui because of what he said. She blushed out of embarrassment and said in an unintelligent manner, "Pa...partner? But... but I..."

Usui laughed at her reaction and said, "I was just joking. But please come with me; I have something important to tell you"

"Wouldn't it be better if you just say it right now?"

"Now is not yet the right time to say it," Usui said, "You'll know soon enough." He then rose from his seated and said, "I shall take my leave, Ayuzawa, and I deeply apologize for causing a ruckus very early in the morning."

"No, not at all," Misaki said, "Thank you for everything."

-0-

Misaki stayed all day inside the house. She thought of Usui's invitation, whether she wouldgo with him or not, and of what important matter he was planning to tell her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door. 'Another visitor this day? Or perhaps he came back...' she thought as she opened the door. Her visitor was none other than Lady Everglott.

"Good afternoon, milady," Misaki said as she courtsied, "Please, do come in." She led her to the parlor, which Lady Everglott remarked, "Such a small place for a parlor."

Misaki pretended not to hear her, and then she offered Lady Everglott tea, in which was declined by the guest.

"Might I asked what gave me the honor of having you here as my guest, milady?" Misaki asked.

"Honor is not the appropriate word, Ms. Ayuzawa," Lady Everglott said, "but I do believe I have business with you regarding you and my nephew, Takumi."

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for the delay... school life is now pretty hectic, and my class schedule is... well... I won't say anything about that further... it's been very tiring these past days...<strong>

**By the way, I'm very busy probably until next week, but I'll try to update faster... :) I still lack sleep... zzzzzz... XD**

**And Happy Independence Day to my kababayans! :D**

**~otaku911**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS and P&P... all rights reserved to their respective owners..**

**And now...****presenting...**

****Chapter 26

* * *

><p>Standing before Misaki was a proud elderly woman of authority.<p>

Her words were still echoing in Misaki's head.

"_...you and my nephew, Takumi..."_

'_I have a bad feeling about this,'_ Misaki thought.

"I was alarmed by some news, Ms. Ayuzawa," began Lady Everglott as she paced to and fro in the room, "I presume that you knew that already? It does have something to do with you, after all."

Misaki had already suspected, yet she pretended that she didn't, for the truth is, she really didn't know anything about the 'news', "I'm afraid, milady, that your words gave me quite confusion," she said instead.

"Don't take me for a fool, girl," Lady Everglott said, "I had my intentions to come here not just to confirm it but also to deal with you in regards of the subject."

"I'm afraid that I don't follow you..."

"Oh, would stop pretending that you do not know!" Lady Everglott said with an angry voice, "Or if you insist, then let me tell you frankly: break your engagement with my nephew."

'_My... engagement?'_ Misaki thought.

"Rumors had already reached as far as my palace," Lady Everglott said agitatedly, "Knowing your character back in my ball, I had thought that this is just a mere rumor, yet I also knew Takumi's frequent vists here."

"Indeed, milady," Misaki said, "I assure you, there's no such engagement formed between me and your nephew."

"Then I thank you, Ms. Ayuzawa," said Lady Everglott calmly, "You have given me satisfaction with your answer, yet there's still one more."

"What is it?"

"Do you give me your word that an engagement between you and Takumi will not materialize?"

"That I cannot do," Misaki said.

"What do you mean?" Lady Everglott said with a heightened tone, "Why?"

"I cannot promise you that, milady," Misaki said, "If ever your nephew will ask me for my hand, I do not see any reasons to decline his proposal."

"Oh, I'll tell _you_ a reason," the old woman said, "Takumi is to be betrothed to Ms. Angelique. That is why I organized a ball not just to celebrate her return and the success of the case, but to announce the engagement officially. Now, do you now have your reason?"

"_If_ your nephew is to be affianced, then he will have no reason to ask my hand," Misaki said, "I knew him almost as well as you do, your ladyship; he wouldn't do anything unnecessary especially if there were no good reasons to do it, in other words, he does what is right for him and to the people surrounding him. He has already a mind of his own, and he does not need _any_ permission from others especially..."

Misaki did not have any chance to continue what he wanted to say, for she was interrupted by Lady Everglott who slapped her in her face very hard.

"I do not need any advice from some uneducated person like you!" exclaimed Lady Everglott, "I was only protecting Takumi from indignity of marrying someone like you; you, a scandalous woman who almost married a criminal who intended to destroy Takumi. You should be thankful enough to the Inspector who saved you from such person, who might have ended your life as well! And now, you shamelessly intended to take advantage of Takumi and make him marry you so that you could get his fortune! I have never met such a disgraceful woman unashamed of her actions."

Misaki was only silent as she heard her insults.

"You have crossed the line, Ms. Ayuzawa, but I'll let this pass," the lady said.

"What do you mean?"

There was a pause, and then Lady Everglott calmed down again and said, "I am determined to change your mind, Ms. Ayuzawa."

"I am afraid that any methods won't do."

"Are you in love with my nephew?"

Misaki didn't say any word.

"Then, how much is it for you to stay away from him?"

Misaki was then dumbfounded.

"I'll propose a deal; say your price and then stay away from him, and if you want, I'll make it double," Lady Everglott said.

"Like I said, nothing will make me change my mind," Misaki said, "I pay my respect to you since you are a woman of rank and the Inspector also respects you as his patron, but then again, you also have crossed the line, Lady Everglott."

"What are you saying, girl?"

"You have just insulted me inside my home in every way you could, and I have nothing to say to you anymore," Misaki said, "Even though I am only poor, yet not even your money could buy me."

Then, Misaki walked towards the door, opened it and said, "Just walk straight ahead and you'll reach the front door. I'm afraid that you had overstayed your welcome here."

Then, the lady's faced turned sour, stomped out of the room as she exclaimed, "I have never been so insulted in my entire life!"

Misaki only stood by the parlour door, yet she knew that the lady had already left when she heard the front door closing loudly. Then, she went to her room and stood in front of her closet.

Misaki's faced darkened as she remembered what had occurred between her and Lady Everglott, and one question had remained in her mind.

"_Are you in love with him?"_

'_Am I... really..?'_

She remembered what she had said to Lady Everglott that she won't reject Usui's proposal if ever he will ask for her hand. Then, she remembered weeks ago when she almost submitted herself as she and Usui almost shared a kiss in the Château woods. Then, she also remembered a decade ago of her conversation with the Inspector, when she proposed a deal with him.

"_Will you accept my deal?"_

"_I will," Inspector Norris said, "but on the grounds that everything will be a secret. And there's one more thing, Misaki."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You must not fall in love with your clients," he said, "Rather; you must close your heart from now on."_

Misaki smiled a little to comfort herself, but her eyes were so sad that she realized what she had agreed on. At first, she thought that his condition was too easy to do, but now...

'_Ridiculous,' _Misaki thought, _'Why I thought of such words...'_

Misaki then opened her closet and said, "Well then, what shall I bring..."

-0-

At the palace in Nottingham, Usui was enjoying his afternoon tea when he heard someone entering the dining hall.

"CONFOUNDED GIRL!"

Usui turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Lady Everglott stomping in the room.

"Welcome back, your ladyship," said Usui very calmly then he took a sip of his tea, "It seemed like something went wrong today, eh?"

"Seemed? Oh, Takumi, you knew me very well if something went really wrong with my agenda..."

"Then, I think I should..."

"Do not think of leaving this room," Lady Everglott said, "At least, you should know what had happened..."

Then, Lady Everglott told him about what had happened between her and Misaki.

"...such a disgraceful girl, isn't she? I planned to invite her in the ball had she agreed... Oi, Takumi! Where do you think you're going?" exclaimed Lady Everglott.

True enough, as the lady's tale ended, he rose and went out of the room hurriedly.

-0-

By nightfall, Misaki had already prepared everything for her trip.

She looked about the room with melancholy, remembering those times when her father was still alive.

And she remembered as well those events that had occurred after her father's murder.

The sole reason why she turned out to be who she was right now.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate her thoughts to something else. After she opened them, she walked towards the front door, and after a final looked in the hallway, she opened the door.

Surprisingly, a person was already standing in front of her.

The tall, handsome figure with golden hair and worried emerald eyes, and all she could do was to stare at the man.

He then saw Misaki holding her luggage and all dressed up to leave.

"Where... where are you going, Ayuzawa?"

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, Lexie-chan... I didn't send this one to you... T_T<strong>

**I'm really sorry guys... I tried to update fast, but I was very busy with schoolwork... It's not easy to be in med school, especially if you have duties to your school... T_T**

**I rarely see my high school friends now, and I miss them very much...**

**Just recovered from fever plus fatigue as well... **

**Ohh... prelims are about to start...**

**Until the next chapter! :)**

**~otaku911**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or P&P... all rights reserved to their owners...**

**And here I present...**

Chapter 27

* * *

><p>A lone carriage could be seen travelling on the lonely road that night.<p>

The sounds of the hooves of horses and the wheels of the carriage echoed in the darkness, yet the people in the carriage were silent for hours. A man was seated across a woman; he stared at her, trying to meet her eyes, yet the woman was looking outside through the window.

Breaking the silence, the man said, "Are you going to be silent all throughout the journey?"

The woman finally looked at the man and said, "I don't think I have anything to say to you."

"Then, would you care to explain why you are going to the Chevalier this time of day, Ayuzawa?"

"You really _are _an idiot. You insisted on going with me despite not knowing why I am going there," Misaki said, "If I told you I am meeting a mafia leader, I'd reckon you'll leave me alone at last."

"On the contrary, Ayuzawa," said Usui, "I will still go with you. If you do not need my presence by your side, expect that I will follow you, whether you're meeting a mafia leader or you're jumping off a bridge..."

"Stop it," Ayuzawa interrupted, "My my, what a reckless person you are."

"I can tell the same thing to you," Usui said, "Now that you're a bit livelier, can you please tell me your reason of coming to the Chevaliers?"

"Make me."

"I'll open the carriage and scream 'I love Miss Misa-'"

"Fine, I'll tell you," Misaki scoffed.

-0-

"So you're implying that the case is not yet closed?" Usui asked.

"I am not implying, Usui, I _know_ it hasn't been fully solved yet," Misaki said.

"But The Society has been handled by the police."

"Yes," Misaki said, "But there is still one more mystery to be solved."

"If your hypothesis is indeed correct and you've completely closed the case, then what are you planning to do next?"

Misaki sighed and then smiled as she answered, "I am planning to move on and continue living. It is pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"Then aren't you planning of something else other than that?"

Misaki was silent, but looked very grave.

Usui shrugged and teased, "Well, it is clear to me that you haven't thoroughly planned..."

"Takumi."

Usui stopped talking and looked at Misaki. Hearing his name spoken by Misaki, he felt great shock, for having known her he reckoned that she wouldn't dare say his given name, yet he also felt great happiness, knowing that it came from the woman dearest to him.

He didn't know the right words to answer, but before he could even to it, Misaki interrupted him.

"You promised me that I'll get a reward if I ever say your name, am I right?" Misaki said.

"W-well yes, so I..."

"Then, I'll take my reward then," Misaki interrupted, "Usui, please keep distance from me."

"What do you mean, Ayuzawa?"

"I meant you to stay away from me after this whole Chevalier case, or, it is much better if you forget about me."

Usui was only silent.

"Or to lessen it a bit, our relationship will remain as friendship..."

"Why would I listen to such request?"

"Because it is for the best for both of us."

"And if I refuse?"

"Still, I may be able to forget this whole affair. Even if you insist that you knew me, I could say that I didn't know you at all."

"Then let me ask you this, Ayuzawa," Usui said, "About what you have said to my aunt, are they all lies?"

Misaki was startled in his question. "How did you know about my conversation with Lady Everglott?"

"It doesn't matter now," Usui agitatedly said as he moved towards Misaki's side of the carriage, "Answer me, Ayuzawa. Have you been deceiving me all along? All those words, that you have no reason to decline my offer, that you wouldn't give your word to my aunt and all of those, were just lies?"

"No," answered Misaki firmly.

"Then, why?"

Misaki smiled, yet it was apparent that she was sad. She then answered, "It's just that the odds weren't in favour of us, Usui."

"Why say something like that, Ayuzawa?" asked Usui.

"If I were to be your wife," said Misaki, "it will only cause pain..."

"I don't think so. It won't cause pain, I assure you..."

"You're missing my point, Usui," Misaki said.

"In what way?"

"You are to be married, aren't you, Usui?" Misaki asked.

"The truth is, I only knew about it today, but I am not yet officially engaged to Ms. Chevalier and I have the right to refuse..."

"Even if you aren't, still, it will only cause pain for you and me," Misaki said, "You'll be laughed at by the people, labelled as the 'husband of a disgraceful woman', or..."

"I wouldn't care less of the people around me," said Usui as he reached for Misaki's hands and held them tightly, "As long as you're by my side, that's enough for me."

"Thank you, Usui, but I don't think I deserved your kindness," Misaki said as she broke free from Usui's grip, "this may sound selfish, but I don't want to be the reason of your shortcomings. I don't want to stain your reputation... you deserved better... and there are some things which you should not know."

"And those things are?"

Misaki didn't say anything.

Convinced that he couldn't convince the stubborn Misaki, Usui said, "Is this something that you really want me to do?"

"Yes," Misaki said then she smiled, "Probably for now we may not be together, but who knows, maybe in a different time, we'll meet again."

Usui reached for Misaki's cheek and began to caress it with his hand. He smiled and said, "Yes, and I'll look for you, I promise."

Misaki closed her eyes and smiled, for she had made Usui agree to her request. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that Usui was approaching to her slowly.

"You may be right, Ayuzawa," he said, "But still, you're fully aware of my true feelings towards you, aren't you?"

"W-well, I guess so..."

"Then, let me do something to you in this time period before I finally bid you farewell..."

"Wha-what are you..."

She couldn't continue her words for she was cornered by Usui. She noticed that he stopped caressing her and gazed at her lovingly. He then leaned forward and slowly closed his eyes. Misaki was even surprised that she did nothing to stop him from doing what he was about to do, but instead, she closed her eyes and waited until she could feel his breath near her. Finally, his lips gently landed on hers. But thoughts of parting her overcame Usui. He then slid his hand on Misaki's waist while the other one held her nape, pulling Misaki closer to him, as if never letting her go away. Misaki held him by his coat very tightly and reciprocated his feelings which were channelled through the kiss and it got deeper and deeper. It was as if time stood still as they were in each other's warmth, but then again even time should meet its end. The two parted; both were panting and their foreheads leaned against each other while catching their breaths.

Misaki was still panting when Usui let out a soft laughed. Since Misaki couldn't ask him yet why he laughed, he already spoke, "My, my. You're actions were contrary to your words, Ayuzawa."

"My...actions?"

"Yes," Usui replied, "But so much of that. Why don't you take a nap, Ayuzawa? You could lean on my shoulder?"

Now that she already caught her breath, she sat up and said, "And why would I do such a thing?"

"You seemed tired already."

"I am not," Misaki insisted.

"Then do me a favour," said Usui slyly, "Just lean on my shoulder. After all, I wouldn't have any opportunity like this after this journey. Or else, I'll not hear your plea..."

But before Usui could even finish, Misaki buried her face on Usui's chest while clutching his coat. Then she said, "With this, would you mind shutting your mouth until we arrive at the manor?"

Usui chuckled, then he wrapped Misaki in his arms and said, "You really are so sly, Ayuzawa."

The sound of the wheels of the carriage clashing the road and the hooves of the horses were the only ones that could be heard as the two savor the moment the spent in each others' company.

-0-

"Words aren't enough to express my gratitude to you, Ms. Ayuzawa," said Angelique, "If it weren't for you, probably I'll still be in hiding until right now."

"That's right," Lady Chevalier said, "Though you're the one who helped us a lot, but it seemed like it was the Inspector who was given the credits; we could have told them what truly happened, had not for your request. That's why I invited you for a tea party, knowing that you like tea."

'_A tea party in this late hour?' _Usui thought as he sipped his tea.

"No, there's nothing to it," Misaki said after she took a sip of her cup of tea, "It's my duty to unearth the truth and all; it's my way of serving my country, as well as my way of carrying the legacy of my father."

"Was your father a police officer?"

"He wasn't, but he did love mystery stuff," Misaki answered and smiled.

"Is that so?" Angelique said, "I know it is very unusual to invite you at this hour, but I wish that you could at least stay here and have a vacation. I actually want to throw a grand party for _your_ success, but I think you prefer privacy."

"Please do not worry about it, Ms. Chevalier," Misaki said, "And yes, I do enjoy privacy. Sometimes being alone could give you some peace of mind."

"_Sometimes_." Usui emphasized, and then he took a sip.

"I was surprised that you accepted my invitation, Ms. Ayuzawa," Angelique said, "But I was even more when you endured being with this man throughout your trip."

Misaki let out a small laugh and then she said, "Actually, my one of my reasons of coming here is to give you this."

Then, Misaki placed something on the table. It was a dark blue book with gold outline of a rose on its cover.

"It disappeared after you hired Raven here, am I right?"

"Yes," Lady Chevalier said as she took the book, "I was looking for this, yet I haven't found it until now." Then, looking at Misaki, she said, "Thank you, Ms. Ayuzawa, for returning one of the precious treasures of the house of Chevalier. By the by, where did you find this?"

"I found it in the lodge where Raven was residing under the name of Blanche Simons," Misaki said. "I am sorry because I kept it for a while."

"No, it's alright," Lady Chevalier said, "Why don't we call this a night? We could just continue tomorrow during the second tea party tomorrow, and you must be tired, both of you; Mr. Usui, I would like to thank you for accompanying Ms. Ayuzawa and I'm deeply sorry for my daughter's behavior towards you."

"It's nothing at all," Usui said, then, looking at Misaki, "It's my honor for escorting such a lady."

"Well, then, would you mind escorting my mother to her room, Mr. Usui?" said Angelique.

"Daughter, mind your manners!" said Lady Chevalier.

"Well then, as what Ms. Angelique 'humble' request; Ms. Angelique, Ms. Ayuzawa, I bid you good night," said Usui as he escorted Lady Chevalier out of the dining hall.

Angelique seized the opportunity of them being alone and said to Misaki, "Now that we're alone now, may I ask, what Usui is like as a, you know, as a lover?"

Misaki was a bit startled with the question and replied, "Mr. Usui and I were never lovers. How come you asked me such a question, Ms. Chevalier?"

"Well, I thought you had a past relationship with him, seeing that you two were very close," Angelique replied.

"Well, that's a bit straightforward conclusion, Ms. Angelique," Misaki said and then smiled.

"Oh, and another thing is, well, it's not a secret with you that I am to be engaged to him, and I wanted to at least know him better," Angelique added.

"But you were against this whole engagement thing, am I mistaken?"

"No, you're not; I actually hated the idea, yet I have to do this," Angelique said, "It's like you, actually, Ms. Ayuzawa. Truth be told, our family is in debts right now, and mother thought about me marrying Mr. Usui is the only solution, since a woman couldn't do much in the maintaining the house of Chevalier. I love my family, Ms. Ayuzawa, and I do not mind sacrificing my happiness in order to preserve the glory of the Chevalier."

"I do understand your situation," Misaki said, "Though I do not comprehend as to why nobles sell their children to other nobles for money. Ever read the book I gave to Lady Chevalier?"

"Not at all."

"Ah, then you wouldn't know why your family emblem is a blue rose," Misaki said.

"No, I'm not sure."

"Then, I'll leave it for tomorrow," Misaki said, "I would advise you to have a good night's sleep; it'll be a busy day ahead of us."

"Is there anything we'll do tomorrow?"

"I'll organize my own party."

"What kind of party?"

"A hunting party."

"Oh, so you also like to hunt? Which one we'll hunt tomorrow: rabbits, birds, or some wild animals?" Angelique asked gleefully.

"None of those, Ms. Angelique," Misaki said, "We're hunting for treasure."

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh... finally... I updated... <strong>

**It was such a hectic month (which one isn't?), and I'm really sorry for such a late update... so much work to do...**

**And I am really thankful for you who read, reviewed and added my story to one of their favourites, while for some, added me as their favourite author, especially to those who waited... :)**

**(Personal thought) wow, I didn't even think that I could reach this number of chapters... XD**

**Lovelots!**

**~otaku911**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS and P&P... and I think I never will be...**

**Sorry guys for the veeeeerryyyyyyyyyyyyy late update... I was terribly busy, especially during our intramurals I have so much to do, and after that were our final exams, and then our semestral break! :D**

**Dedicated to orbunion55, my dearest friend who kept on reminding me to update... as well as one of my bday present her (though it's still a month to go for that)**

**For those who waited, here I present...**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

><p>The butler walked briskly towards the young mistress' room. He was in the kitchen preparing for breakfast, but suddenly, he heard the lady's daughter shouting his name very loudly.<p>

He knocked at her door and the young lady permitted him to come inside.

"Good morning madam. May I ask why you have shouted my name very loudly?" asked Louis, "You could have just rang the bell."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were still asleep, considering it's still half past five in the morning," Miss Angelique Chevalier defended.

"I have to say madam, despite my age I always wake up at four o'clock," Louis said, "I am highly concerned of Lady Chevalier, as well as the guests and now of your voice. Pray tell me what's the matter, ma'am."

"Oh, I deeply apologize for what I had done," Angelique said the laughed softly, "I have to say that I am used to waking someone up like that when I went into hiding, even though I spent my entire life here. By the way, other that yourself, is anyone awake?"

"The servants, madam."

"No one else?"

"None."

"Ah, I see," Angelique said, "Louis, kindly also prepare the finest tea you have done and also prepare tools for excavation or something like that, and also attend to our guests' needs, especially Ms. Ayuzawa."

"Are you going on a trip, madam?" Louis asked.

"That I do not know."

-0-

By six, Angelique was already dressed up for the day, although her outfit was entirely different than those ordinary days; she was wearing an attire like that of an explorer, with those brown boots and hat and everything, from her head down to her feet, she looks nothing like a respectable lady of an old noble family.

She went out of her room and inquired one of the maids of Misaki's whereabouts, in which the maid said,

"I think I saw her somewhere here in the house earlier, madam," she said and then left.

It was not a very clear answer, considering Misaki's character. A normal woman would have been inside the house, whether in the library, parlour, or her room, but Misaki was never such a woman, but she was rather, as Usui would put it, unique.

"Where she might be?" asked Angelique to herself, "That Usui might have done something to her..."

Then at the corner of her eye, while she was descending the stairs and through the large window, she saw Misaki in a small pavilion in the garden, drinking tea.

She hurriedly went to Misaki, and as she as she went nearer, she saw Usui in the pavilion with Misaki, who sat across him.

"There you are, Misaki," Angelique said, "I was worried where you might be, so I came looking for you. I was really glad that I found you, yet my worries came back again when I saw you with _that_ man (referring to Usui). I trust he didn't do a thing to you?"

"Actually, I was about to do _something_ to her, had you not interrupted," said Usui, then turning towards Misaki, caressed her cheek as he said, in a deep seductive voice, "_Now, where were we, Ms. Ayuzawa...?"_

In a matter of few seconds, Angelique had flung Usui to the floor.

-0-

"Why, I am very much sorry for misinterpreting the situation, Misaki," Angelique said, "Although I haven't felt any regret of what I have done to Usui."

"You can't be more heartless, can you?" said Usui, then he sipped his tea.

"What's the point of my action when you recover oh so fast, Mr. Usui?" Angelique said in a somewhat annoying way.

"Well, it is my fault for not saying anything," Misaki said.

"Misaki dear, you hadn't done anything wrong,"

"But I think I had done Mr. Usui inconvenience. He was just asking to accompany me in my morning walk and had..."

"None of that, Misaki," Angelique said, "Now, you promised me last night that you'll make this matter as clear as crystal."

"Yes, I did," Misaki said, "But I planned to wait for... oh, here she comes."

"I am sorry for the wait, Ms. Ayuzawa," Lady Chevalier said after they all curtsied; along with her was Mr. Louis.

"No, please do not apologize," Misaki said as they all took a seat, "Have you brought the book?"

"I have," Lady Chevalier said, "Louis, if you may."

Louis placed the book on the table. The book was dark blue in color with a gold outline of a rose on its cover.

"Before I'll go back to what I had talked about last night, have you ever thought why Raven, or let us say, The Society, only had interest with your ring?" Misaki began.

"I fail to understand," Angelique replied honestly, "Maybe because they want to?"

"If I, a master thief, found an opportunity to enter a house where a very rich family lived, I had stolen plenty; jewellery, money, or any things with great value. What Ms. Ayuzawa was implying is that why an infamous group of master thieves only got great interest with one small object," Usui said.

Angelique was about to say something, but Misaki spoke first, "As what Mr. Usui said, it is very unlikely that they only had an interest on a particular object over all the expensive things inside the house, unless _that_ particular thing held a greater value than those jewellery combined. Lady Chevalier, I reckoned you read the book several times, am I right?"

"Oh yes, Ms. Ayuzawa," she said, "This book is all about the family's history and legends."

"Legends?" said Angelique, "I never did remember anything like that in that book."

"It's because you always escape during our lessons, Ms. Angelique," Louis said. Lady Chevalier laughed.

Misaki smiled and continued, "Forgive me madam; I had read that book without any permission. I had obtained it from an apartment..."

"How did you trace that book, Ms. Ayuzawa?" Usui asked.

"Well, while I was gathering clues months ago when I first came here, I saw in Marie's, or should I say, in Raven's room, a letter addressed to Ms. Blanche Adamson, whom I speculated to be her accomplice, but it turned out that it was she herself; she apparently 'goes home' to the apartment as Blanche Adamson to obtain those things which was sent there, and one of them is this book," Misaki said, "But that's not the main concern; have you read the back part of book, Lady Chevalier?"

"I can assure that there's nothing found in the last part," the Lady said.

"Oh, but there is," Misaki said, and then she handed out a piece of paper which had burnt letters, "I deeply apologise for what I had done; I tear that from the book."

Lady Chevalier received the paper and read it; it was a short letter, in which it said:

_To our dearest family,_

_To you I will give you everything we had. In turn, please take good care of those who will follow, as what we had done to you. Remember: take what you only need or else a curse will be brought down by the heavens upon you all._

_~John and Lucille Chevalier_

_P.S. The answer lies at your hands._

"It's our ancestor's final words!" Lady Chevalier exclaimed, "How... what..."

"The words were truly hidden, Lady Chevalier," Misaki said, "Your ancestors must have used invisible ink to protect it from thieves; water mixed with vinegar, I reckon. "

"But what could they mean at the last part?" Angelique asked, "Ms. Ayuzawa, I am very sorry, but that didn't explain things after all."

"I thought you might say that," Misaki said, "Now, shall we talk about the treasure hunting?"

"Are we going to a mountain, or a forest, or a desert for the treasure hunting, Ms. Ayuzawa?" Angelique said.

"No, I think not. It's only around here," Misaki said.

"Can I come?" Lady Chevalier asked, though Louis recommended her to stay, "I will go with them in your stead, your ladyship."

"Then, I think we are quite ready," Misaki said, and then she walked towards the window in the pavillion, "Then again, I wanted to have treasure hunting, but where in the world would we get a genuine map... "

"You haven't organized your party, Ms. Ayuzawa?" Angelique asked.

"...I sure no one would sell such maps unless they are either pirates or they are just scamming. Should we just steal from a pirate or bribe him instead? Oh, I forgot to say this last night, your garden is shaped like a rose in a high view!"

"Ms. Ayuzawa is blabber... wait, I think I got it!"

"Got what?" asked Misaki.

"The answer lies in your hands!" Angelique exclaimed as she held _the Blue Rose_ high, "Our ancestors said it, right? They were probably referring to this ring!"

Misaki smiled and said, "Well said, shall we proceed, then?"

-0-

Misaki, Usui, Angelique and Louis were now in front of the Rose Garden, one of the famous landmarks in their place because red roses grew abundantly there.

"My father instructed me in his last breath to maintain the garden, now I knew why," Louis said.

"Well maintained," Usui said, "but the garden is built like a maze."

"A good question. But I thought the answer lies in our hands?" Misaki said in a pretend wonder.

"So this ring, _Blue Rose_, is also a map?" Angelique asked.

"Why not try to use it? There's no harm in trying," Misaki said.

Then the four started to walk into the maze-like garden. It was a bit hard, but thanks to Usui, who volunteered to guide them using the ring, they found their way to the middle of the garden, which had only a dry stone well.

"So, what now?" asked Angelique.

"May I have the ring?" Misaki requested.

Angelique handed her the ring and Misaki continued to walk towards the well, knelt before it, and began to touch on its particular side. Then, she stopped; she placed the rose-shaped ring on a wall and used it like a key. A sound of some mechanism was heard; the well began to move aside, revealing a circular pit.

"How did you-"Angelique said, but Usui shot her a look to make her stop asking further.

"Then, shall we go inside?" Misaki asked, and then she descended. The three people followed.

They descended to the pit on a spiral staircase in silence. As they reached the end, Misaki used a lighter to light a torch, and all of them proceeded forward. After a few more minutes, Misaki began to speak, "Mr. Louis, would you mind telling us the legend of the _Blue Rose_?"

Louis began to narrate. "Lord John and Lady Lucille Chevalier were actually master smiths; they moved from place to place to find a permanent residence, but they had little money in their pockets. One day, they went into a forest and decided to spend the night, for they cannot afford to live in an inn anymore. While they camped alongside a river, Lady Lucille found a small piece of gold. She urged Lord John to follow the river, for it might lead them to something more. Lady Lucille's instinct was right; though I forgot a few details here, but it was said that they found mountains of gold in a mine, then on the middle of the mine, they found, as they describe it, 'a blue rose'". Louis ended his tale, and then continued, "Since then, the family's insignia is a blue rose. Lord John and Lady Lucille got their riches and lived quite long. It was also said that they built their mansion a few kilometers away from the mine and, as what you have seen, the Chevalier Manor stood for how many years."

Then, they all stopped, for before them stood a wall. "All this walking for a dead end?" Angelique said.

"On the contrary, this might be the beginning," Misaki said, and then she used the ring like what she did onto the well. It was not a wall, but a door which had stood before them; as they went inside, Misaki lighted a torch which hung beside her, and then the other torches were lit. Inside, they found treasure chests containing shiny, yellow-colored things.

"Bless my soul!" exclaimed Angelique, "These were the gold that the ancestors found! Mr. Louis, look at these!"

"Mr. Usui," called Misaki, "I think you had mentioned to me that you had studied about metals. What do you think about this?"

Usui then examined the "gold", and after a minute, he said, "Pyrite."

"As I thought."

"What do you mean?" asked Angelique.

"Pyrite, ma'am," said Louis, "Fool's gold."

Angelique looked a bit forlorn. "But what should we do now?" Angelique said, "All of our efforts wasted, and then-"

"As what I had mentioned, this was only a beginning," Misaki smiled, and then she walked towards a wall . "This was probably made to protect the real treasure. See the structure of the room?"

"If I am not mistaken, the ceiling appears very similar that of an inclined plane with the highest elevation is the part where we had entered," Usui said, pointing to the entrance.

"That's right," said Misaki, "And if I am not mistaken, the treasury is just behind this wall." Misaki stroke the surface of the wall, then, a click was heard; the wall began to move aside. The party partly covered their eyes because as the wall moved, a golden light shone; as what Misaki said, mountains of gold were found inside. They went inside and explored.

Angelique placed some of the gold inside her purse and said to herself, "With this, our financial problems will come to an end." Mr. Louis smiled at the lady and also thought of him being lucky to have seen the legendary treasury of the Chevalier.

Usui, on the other hand, was not stunned with the sea of gold around him; instead, his gaze was upon Misaki, who staring at the two piles of gold in front of her.

"Ms. Ayuzawa? Is there something wrong?" Usui asked.

"Usui... I..."

"Misaki! I am ever so grateful to you, I mean, I cannot find the exact words to say how much thankful I am for you to save my family," Angelique said.

"There's nothing to it, but there's only one thing which interests me," Misaki said.

"What is it?"

"Blue Rose."

"What? You mean my ring, right?"

"No, the one mentioned by Lady Lucille in the book."

"But that's nonsense. Blue roses do not exist unless you dye a white rose..."

"No, it does exist," Misaki insisted, "and I am looking at it now."

She walked forward while saying, "In your book, Lady Lucille wrote in her memoir, _'And in the valley of gold lies a treasure incomparable to the great pearls of the ocean; the Blue Rose'; _what she meant by that is not literally a blue rose, but this." Misaki stopped, stooped down and picked something up; as she turned towards her companions, in her hands lay a gigantic blue diamond.

"Behold, the legendary Blue Rose of the Chevalier family."

-0-

Before the evening, the party was already inside the manor; Mr Louis reported everything to Lady Chevalier, and the two, with the lady's daughter, discussed on what to do with the diamond which they left in the underground treasury. Misaki was left in the parlour with Usui.

The two felt very uncomfortable, for neither said a word to the other. Finally, Usui decided to break the silence and said, "So Ayuzawa, now that this matter has already ended, do you have any plans?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Usui said, "I am wondering what you'll do to Ms. Chevalier."

"So suddenly you're concerned with your future wife?"

"Are you jealous?" Usui smirked.

"No," Misaki denied, "But regarding Angelique, of course I will tell her. She has to know."

"Hmmm, I see. But for whom are you doing this?"

"For Baron Patel, of course."

"Is it only for him? What about you?" Usui asked.

"I cannot see what it has to do something to me," Misaki answered.

"Oh, it _has_ something to do with you," Usui said, "I believe you, rather _we;_ will benefit a lot when Ms. Chevalier finds out about him."

"Still, I do not see your point," Misaki said.

"There you are," Angelique interrupted, "Usui, may I borrow her for a while? I really need to talk to her."

Usui rose and left the room, saying that he will go to bed.

Angelique dragged Misaki to the balcony and said, "Misaki, how can I thank you for what you have done. Not only you have saved my family from The Society, but you also indirectly protected my family's heritage, and save us from all of our problems..."

"But are you going to go through the engagement?" Misaki asked.

Angelique was silent for a moment, then she replied, "Even though I do not have any reason to be engage with Mr. Usui, it should be pushed through; it will be a great shame to both sides if it hadn't..."

"Is that really the real reason, Ms. Chevalier? Or should I say Mrs. Garner?"

Angelique looked at Misaki with great surprise. She couldn't believe that somebody else knew her little secret, and that she wondered how in the world Misaki knew of it. But before she could even ask, Misaki answered her question.

"Emile occasionally visits me during his day offs, and that he mentioned about you and your secret marriage; he trusted me not to tell anybody, but he also confessed to Mr. Usui about it," Misaki said.

"Ahh, so that man knew," Angelique said, "At least, that wouldn't be hard for me anymore."

"But what about Emile? Aren't you going to reconsider?"

"Emile's dead, Misaki!" Angelique exclaimed, then, in a softer, sadder voice, "My heart had already died with him... and every night I prayed that death would come at my door and bring me to him. But I have to do something to save my family's dignity, even if I have to sacrifice myself in order to do so. But like I said, he's already dead. That marriage will be void, and I am free to marry once again."

"If you insist," Misaki said, "Then, here's my wedding gift for you."

Misaki placed a small dark-colored velvet box on Angelique's hand and said, "I pray for your happiness, Angelique." Then, she left.

Angelique opened the box and was greatly surprised. Inside housed a golden ring with a small diamond on it. She recognized it at once, for she had worn an identical ring years ago; the ring was her husband's wedding ring.

Also inside was a small note:

'_I will wait for you in that place where we met, where our love was declared and felt'_

"This hand writing... it can't be..." Then Angelique held her skirt up and rushed hurriedly out of the manor.

-0-

Angelique ran to the corner of the street, where a great birch tree stood. As she came closer, she saw a man standing next to its trunk. The man was of the same stature as that of her husband. In her heart, she wished that it was her Emile who was standing, but when she approached the man, his visage was very different; he had a beard, in which Emile doesn't have, a complexion slightly darker than Emile, and looked very rich, contrary to the simple Emile. Angelique was a little bit puzzled; probably, she thought, that Emile did not yet arrive in their meeting place.

"Pardon me, milady," said the stranger, "I am looking for a place to stay, and I am a little bit lost. I am Baron Mikhail Patel, and pray may I know your name?"

Angelique caught her breath and said, "You... have you by chance saw a man here?"

"I was the only one," the Baron said, "I came to this spot because they say that here's the place where I could wish to find my future wife, for a love was declared exactly under this tree. Kind of romantic, isn't it? Well, I must be going..." Then, the baron turned to leave.

"Wait."

The baron stopped and turned towards Angelique as she moved closer to Baron Patel, "What a liar you are; the only ones who knew that were me and you, Emile."

Baron Patel turned to Angelique, smiled and said, "Well, I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me."

"Don't be silly," Angelique giggled, and then looked at him straight in the eyes, "You grew a beard, but you still have the same eyes, those eyes that I dearly love..."

Baron Patel wrapped his arms around Angelique and said, "You're still the same Angelique that I knew, that I fell in love with, and..."

He couldn't continue to speak further, for Angelique locked her lips to his.

-0-

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow, then," Baron Patel said, after he escorted Angelique in the main entrance.

"I'll meet you at the same place. They're probably looking for me, and I'll tell Misaki that I know everything," Angelique said, then gave him a peck on the corner of his lips. The two waved each other their goodbyes, but full of hope, for it will not be their last meeting.

The moment she was inside the manor, she searched for Misaki, calling her name full of enthusiasm. She couldn't contain the happiness inside her, and she wanted to pour her heart out to Misaki.

But no Misaki appeared before her.

"Probably she's chatting with Mr. Usui," she assured herself. She went to his room, but found it empty.

"Where could they be?" she asked herself. A maid walked by, and she asked her, "Have you seen Ms. Ayuzawa? Or Mr. Usui, perhaps?"

"Mr. Usui is in the balcony at the end of the hall at the back, madam, but unfortunately I haven't seen Ms. Ayuzawa," the maid answered, "Perhaps she is in her room..."

"Oh yes," Angelique said, "I haven't checked there yet. Thank you!" Then she left the maid.

Angelique ran to Misaki's room, but then found it empty. She searched and searched, but in vain. She opened the glass door and went to the balcony, hoping that the person she was looking for was having her evening tea there, but no Misaki was found.

She entered inside again and was about to go out of the room and search in other rooms, when suddenly she heard a small creak coming from the closet. A silly thought was in her mind, though at some point she wished that Misaki was hiding in there, whatever her reason was, but only to find it completely empty.

"It cannot be... Misaki..."

She then searched for Usui in the place where the maid told her Usui was, and she found him standing steady like a statue.

Angelique charged and shouted, "Hey you! Why are you standing there instead of helping me... hey!"

Instead of walking towards Usui, she was pulled by Louis, back to the hallway and away from Usui, instead carried her to a floor above where they were standing. It was the room of Lady Chevalier, where the grand lady was having her evening tea.

"Mother?! You ordered Louis to do such thing? Why did you two stop me from..."

"Sometimes, you really have no clue to what is going on around you, my daughter," Lady Chevalier said.

"Did you mean Mr. Usui? What is going on with him? He's just standing there like an idiot, and I was about to ask him the whereabouts of Ms. Ayuzawa here in the manor. "

"Really now, can't you tell just by looking?" Lady Chevalier asked.

"Just stop with the riddles and get straight to the point, Mother," she answered.

"Very well, why don't you see it yourself?" Lady Chevalier said, with an outstretched hand pointing towards the balcony of the room.

Angelique did see for herself; beneath she could see the top view of Usui, who was still standing steadily. She noticed that he was as if staring at the far side of the narrow road at the backside of the manor. She thought that Usui was only thinking of going home and was about to go inside to tell her mother what she thought, but she caught a glimpse of something on the road.

That something looked like a raisin in a cookie, but when she looked harder, that something was actually someone who was carrying a luggage on the side and was walking towards the farther end of the road opposite to the manor.

It dawned on her of who that someone might be.

"That person... was that Ms. Ayuzawa?!" she said as she went back to the room.

"Madam, Mr. Ayuzawa expressed her regrets of not saying goodbye to you personally, but she asked me to send her regards to you before she left," Louis said.

"But why didn't you stop her?" Angelique asked, raising her voice. Both of them didn't answer.

"Well, but why didn't _he_ stop _her_?" she asked again.

"My daughter," Lady Chevalier said, "there are questions which I cannot answer. You may ask _them_, but I think they, too, will not tell you."

"But..."

"There are instances which should happen, even though you don't want them to occur, or even have the power to control those instances, for they would face heavier consequences if they tried to stop it from happening," Lady Chevalier said, then after she took a sip of her tea, "I never have met such people who could restrict themselves in such extent..."

-0-

Usui continued to stare at the figure walking on the road. His face had not any emotions on it; even a statue can express an emotion even only one. But his face didn't reflect what he felt inside entirely, yet for her sake he took control of himself.

He then noticed that the walking figure suddenly stopped and turned to stare at his direction. He felt feelings of eagerness and a little bit of hope; he had hoped for her to change her mind and come back, but he knew that it was all in vain, for he knew how stubborn that person was.

When the figure turned away, he sighed, gave a little smile and said, "You really are a bad liar, Misa."

-0-

She was walking for a few miles now, and while walking, Misaki somehow imagined of what might happen of the meeting between Baron Patel and Angelique; she also did not want any companion as she walked, and somehow "predicted" that Baron Patel would be going home via other road, where she will wait for her ride home.

"They finally met, eh?" she said to herself, "Thank goodness for those two."

She suddenly stopped, turned towards the manor to "have a final glimpse of the place", a term she used.

Instead of a glimpse, she was staring at the manor for a few minutes, lost in her chain of thoughts. She then shook her head and, returning to reality, turned and continued to walk away. She smiled a little and said to herself,

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if that perverted idiot could see me this far."

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I am very sorry that I had not updated this story... so many things happened, and I gave you this long chapter, and I was still resting from a 13 hour travel... (I left the province 7 am and arrived home by 8 pm... though we had to stop over some places and we had a "round trip" on the way home).<strong>

**I planned to split this one into two, but I didn't. It's nearing the ending (finally... and I didn't expect it to be THIS long...). And I made Angelique too trusting even without thinking of consequences...**

**Honestly, I don't know how to describe very well, that's why I want to extend my deep apology for this chapter. I won't promise to update this week, but I'll try to do the best I can... **

**Hope you'll still look forward to the end! And thanks for those who liked, read and supported me...**

**Lovelots!**

**~otaku911**


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS and P&P... sadly...**

**A/N: there's some parts where I used a character's point-of-view because it has to be done... otherwise...**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kurokami Zero :D**

**And my friends... I present...**

Chapter 29

* * *

><p>Misaki's POV<p>

I do not really remember where I am... or where I am going...

I was annoyed that my sister, Suzuna, woke me up so early in the morning; I usually wake up early, but today's not a good time. The next thing I knew, I was in a fancy white dress, and now seated in the carriage with my sister, who kept on talking about me leaving her...

I am not really going anywhere, right?

I tried to remember what might the affair happening today; probably today's another tea party with her colleagues from London in which I was also invited, though I might consider that it's too early for one.

We arrived in a house made of stone, old yet dignified. If that's a word that can be used to describe a house, it'll suit it the most. I assumed that we were miles away from Elmswood, for I did not recognize the place itself. _"This must be secluded,"_ I thought.

We were greeted by Inspector Norris, who came from the house. He gave me a bouquet and then, with an outreached hand, he said, "You're very late. Come now, my dear."

I wanted to ask him what was going on, but I didn't. I wanted to see where this is all going. The inspector dragged me to the entrance then pushed me inside. Then I heard the door locked.

I really wanted to go out, but all of a sudden, I heard a beautiful sound from a violin and a piano, playing a march. Then it dawned on me.

The fancy white dress was not just any dress, the house wasn't really a house, and I cannot deny that I was hearing a wedding march. I cannot believe that my power of comprehension is starting to decline.

Not really thinking anything, I walked down the aisle; the sides were decorated with roses and lilies, each bouquet was tied with a white ribbon. The floor was covered with red carpet and with flower petals. The place was beautiful.

When I almost reached the altar, I stopped, for I saw a man. No, I saw _him_ standing next to the altar. I knew him anywhere; his golden locks, his emerald eyes, the gentle air around him, and that gentle smile on his face...

He came down to the aisle, walked towards me, took my hand and gently kissed it.

When his eyes met mine, it was as if time stopped; I could stare at him forever if I could. But perhaps I stared too long that unexpectedly, I felt very heavy, and was about to collapse. I also felt Usui's grip got stronger, and then he held me in his arms while calling my name over again. Then, all I can see is darkness...

I opened my eyes and sat on my bed. I was panting heavily. I looked around the room, then outside the window; the full moon was still in the sky along with a few stars. I tried to gain back my full consciousness, and then I remembered that tonight was two nights after I left the Chevalier Manor, and tomorrow will be the engagement party of Usui and Ms. Chevalier.

"My, my... it was all a dream, wasn't it, Misaki?" I told myself.

I have regretted everything that happened tonight; for some reason, I cannot return to sleep.

-0-

"Ms. White, look after the flower arrangements on every table; Mrs. Fields, put out the best silverware and clean them. Mr. Jackson, the stables..."

Angelique observed the butler of the Everglott palace and the rest of the household preparing the grand hall for her engagement party which will be held at dinnertime that day. The day before, she, her mother and the butler Louis set out to Nottingham in time for the occasion. She was about to go to her room to prepare herself, but when she passed by the grand hall, she stopped and thought for a while. But perhaps she had thought too deeply that she failed to notice that Louis was already beside her.

"Miss Chevalier, may I ask what is bothering you today?" said he, "Is there something you didn't like in the preparation? I might ask Mr. Charles to change it the way you like. "

"No, Louis, it's perfect," she replied, "I am very amazed on the efforts everyone is showing, although it is only some insignificant event..."

"I beg your pardon ma'am, but we all thought that this day is very special, to you and for all of us," said Louis.

Angelique gave Louis a confused expression, in which he tried to clear what he said before, "It is indeed a very special day; not only that the sole heir to the Chevalier family is to be engaged to a worthy gentleman, but also that the former glory of the family is to be restored today."

Angelique was silent for a while, and then she said in a soft voice, "Louis, what if I make a mistake which will cause the fall of the Chevalier family? I had known long ago what I should do and should be and that I should make the right choices for this family, but now, I don't know what to do anymore. I know what I am doing is for the best of everyone..."

"Sometimes, the right thing to do isn't really for the best."

"What?" she asked.

"And there are times that the best isn't really the right thing to do, but we can find a way so that the right thing to do will be also for the best of everybody, as well as for you," the butler said, "We can never avoid committing mistakes yet we do our best either not to commit them or to correct them, but the latter's most likely to happen."

"Ah, I should believe in your words, Louis, but in my case I cannot do that, for I am expected to do what is right," Angelique said.

"Yes indeed, Ms. Chevalier; everybody expects that. But always remember that we will follow you whatever fate will befall in this family," said Louis.

Angelique smiled and said, "Thank you for your assurance, Louis, and that I..." she paused for a moment, and then, said, "I think I should go..."

She started to walk briskly towards the main entrance, in which the butler tried to stop her by saying, "Madam, you should be getting ready for your engagement..."

"That can wait, Louis; this is an important business that I have to attend..." she said, then she ran until she got out of the palace.

-0-

The hour of the engagement party came.

The grand hall was filled with noble people socializing happily while waiting for the hosts and for the incoming guests; a band of musicians was serenading for entertainment. The servants busied themselves serving food and wine as well as attend to other needs of the people.

Amidst the happy crowd, Usui stood alone, silently observing other people. He was approached by a number of people, congratulating him on his engagement with Angelique but he gave them a cold response, thus he was left alone by the guests. But the truth is that he was waiting for his "cousin", or for a very few people who knew, his half brother, Gerard Walker. While he was waiting, someone called him his attention.

"So, you must be Earl Takumi Usui?"

He turned. He was quite surprised to see that person who called his attention; someone whom he saw at the phony wedding of Misaki and who looked like her.

Usui changed his countenance, smiled, and replied, "It's quite an honor to meet you, properly this time. You must be Ms. Ayuzawa's sister."

"Indeed I am, sir. I wanted to have a chat with you _that_ time, yet time didn't favour that to happen, until now. I am Suzuna, by the way," she said.

"So, how's your sister?" Usui asked.

"She's fine, thank you," Suzuna replied, "Everything has, as she put it, 'come back to normal.'"

"By normal, did you mean her solitary life or her working with Mr. Norris?"

"I am not quite shocked that my sister has put her confidence with you, Mr. Usui," she replied, "She would not let other people find out of her situation. Oh, and speaking of the Inspector, did you know that he was invited by Lady Everglott herself? He was her guest of honor."

"Did you come here with him?"

"No, I came with Baron Patel," said Suzuna, "I am working in the hospital that he founded in London."

"I see," Usui said.

"Perhaps, what I really wanted to say, sir, is how much I am thankful to you for being with my sister," she said, "I do not really hear her complimenting any man, yet she has high praises to you."

Usui was quite shocked of what he heard, "What did she say about me?"

"That'll be a secret between my sister and me," she said, "But to make up to you, I guess I can trust you with this little secret of my sister."

"If that's the case, why don't we go out in the pavilion? I think no one would disturb us there," Usui suggested.

They quietly went outside and head straight to the pavilion; Usui ensured no one will notice their absence, in which he had done perfectly. When they we outside, his mind was filled with thoughts of what that secret of Misaki that she did not tell him; perhaps Usui was a bit too confident that he knew Misaki more than the people in the grand hall, or perhaps he wanted to know more about Misaki, her more of her likes and dislikes, her dreams and fears, anything personal.

When they reached the pavilion, he turned towards Suzuna to ask her to reveal it, but he noticed that Suzuna's expression changed, though in the eyes of other people, they might not find any difference at all.

"My sister intended to keep it from me, but she didn't know that I heard her conversation with the Inspector, about the deal," Suzuna began, "Though I could say that she told you no one knew about that, isn't it?"

"I as well thought that no one other than your sister, the Inspector, and I, knew of it."

Suzuna sighed and said, "I trust that you already knew that my sister had already told you why she was working for the Inspector that way, am I right?"

Usui nodded. Then, Suzuna continued, "I remember well, as if it happened yesterday. You see, all these happened because of me. If only I was not taken as a hostage by the fake Emile, my sister would not have been embarrassed by that stupid news, and if only I was big enough that time, my sister wouldn't have suffered that horrible deal..."

"What do you mean?"

"My sister offered to work for Inspector for my sake; she was demanded to submit her freedom. The Inspector ordered her to work for him until his last breath, and forbade her to marry..."

Usui was silent; for him, everything else was at rest.

At last, he said, "Ms. Suzuna, please proceed to the grand hall. I will follow afterwards."

"But how about you, sir? We should both go, for it is going to rain..."

"Just... leave me in peace."

-0-

When Usui came back at the grand hall, the guests were already assembled; Louis had introduced to the crowd his masters, the Lady Chevalier and her daughter, Angelique, while Charles introduced Lady Everglott, then the guests were applauding. He slipped towards them and stood between Angelique and Lady Everglott. Then, Lady Everglott began with her greetings.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for coming here to celebrate not only the engagement party of two lovely people, but also of the return of Ms. Angelique Chevalier," she said, then after applauding for Angelique, she continued, "And, I would like to recognize the man who made the engagement possible, for he was the one who found our dear Angelique here; let us give a round of applause for the chief Inspector of Elmswood, Mr. Francis Norris!"

The crowd applauded louder, but Usui did not do such thing. His face was emotionless, yet his heart full of contempt of what his aunt had praised of the Inspector. Only a few people knew of the truth, yet for the sake of the families involved as well as of Misaki's, he was willing to submit. After all, it was Misaki who asked him to keep everything a secret.

As the crowd stopped clapping, Lady Everglott continued, "Well, my good ladies and gentlemen, before we start the heart of the occasion; my darling Angelique, would you like to say something?"

Angelique stepped forth and then said, "If I may repeat, I would like to thank you for coming here. But before we start, I would like to inform all of you that there are some changes for the night's event. To start, the engagement of Mr. Usui and I would not happen..."

True enough all were surprised; there were some people gasping while others were whispering. But nothing was comparable to the shocked which was expressed by Lady Everglott; her face was completely altered, though she has done her best to control; Lady Chevalier seemed calm, but she asked her daughter what she meant by those words she has said, and Angelique assured her that she knew what she was doing; Usui, too, was surprised, but he was more of hopeful.

Confusion was apparent in most of the faces of the people. For Lady Everglott, what Angelique has said was deeply scandalous, so she tried to fix it by saying, though in a controlled voice in attempts of covering up her anger, "My dear, I'm afraid you're not quite yourself; you should clear things..."

"I am, your ladyship. It is pretty clear that I had said before; the partnership between the Everglotts and the Chevaliers will not cease but it doesn't mean that this party is for naught, for an engagement _will _happen today," Angelique said, "My fiancée was the one who saved my life when I was attacked by Raven. He was the one who took care of me even after I gained consciousness and most of all, he was the one who protected me, sheltered me... in other words, I owed my second life to him, but not only that, he has won my heart."

She looked at the crowd. She looked at Usui, who gave her a small smile, and then she continued, "In life, we are expected do the right thing, but I think we should also follow our hearts. Sometimes, they are two different things, but we can always find a way to meet both ends..." Then, she turned towards the crowd and said, "Without further ado, may I present my fiancée, Baron Mikhail Patel."

Baron Patel walked towards her, took her right hand and kissed it gently. The crowds was surprised of the identity of the fiancée, but were full of awe and approval of the match. Lady Chevalier was full of joy for her daughter while Lady Everglott was silently angry, but at the same time relieved of the crowd's reaction. She then turned towards her side to talk to her nephew, but found out he wasn't there anymore.

"Takumi?! Where... has anyone seen my nephew?!" she asked in a loud voice. But before anyone can answer, they heard a horse neighing outside and a sound of hooves pounding outside.

Lady Everglott turned towards the guards and said angrily, "Don't just stand there; follow him!"

"That won't do milady."

All of the people turned towards the direction of the voice. A man stood near the entrance door of the grand hall. He was a familiar figure to all of them; it was none other than Gerard Walker.

"Gerard! You saw Takumi on your way here? Why didn't you stop him?" Lady Everglott said.

"I'm afraid that I had sent him to some business somewhere... something which he cannot afford to ignore," Gerard said with a sly smile.

-0-

While Angelique was talking, Usui slipped out of the grand hall and of the palace and ran towards the stables. It was already raining, but he never care of it, for he had only one thing on his mind. He quickly mounted on his horse, the rode away fast.

'_Wait for me, Ayuzawa...'_

-0-

"Achoo!"

"What's wrong, Misa-chan? Have you caught a cold?" asked Ms. Satsuki with utmost concern.

"I'm fine, Ms. Satsuki," Misaki said.

"Then, perhaps someone is talking about you or something like that," Ms. Satsuki teased.

"Frankly, Ms. Satsuki, I do not believe in such silly idea"

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... it's been a while since I updated... well... Thank you for all those who read, reviewed, liked, and added me as their favorite author and my story as their favorite story. I am very sorry that this is such a long chapter and typos and mistakes...<strong>

**Here's my gift for all of you! Merry Christmas everyone! **

**MIZUKI! XDDDD**

**See you on the next update! **

**Lovelots**

**~otaku911**


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or P&P... all rights reserved to the owners...**

**Dedicated once again to my dear friend **Kurokami Zero** and **orbunion55

**Warning: "Drama" ahead. Just trying to... well...**

**and now... I brought you...**

Chapter 30

* * *

><p>'<em>Wait for me, Ayuzawa...'<em>

Usui rode on and on, and after an hour, he arrived at Elmswood. He then stopped by the restaurant where Misaki was working, for he knew that her shift was not yet over, but met Satsuki instead.

"Misaki? She went home early this evening," she answered to Usui's inquiry of Misaki's whereabouts.

Usui thanked her, left, and then he rode towards Misaki's home.

-0-

Finally, Usui had arrived at the Ayuzawa residence. He wondered why the house wasn't lit, though Satsuki insisted that Misaki went home a few moments ago. He dismount on his horse, ran towards the door and opened it.

"Ayuzawa!" he screamed into the darkness, but no one answered. _'Perhaps,'_ he thought, _'Misaki has not yet arrived.'_ He almost turned back when a thought occurred, _'But why is the door unlocked?'_

'_Could it be that Misaki is in danger?' _He was so worried about Misaki that blood rushed to his head.

'_Calm down, Takumi, it would be your downfall,' _He told himself, then speculated, _'If I remember, Misaki told me that she will give the house keys to Ms. Satsuki if ever she goes out of town and Suzuna has the spare ones if she goes back here; Inspector Norris might have another spare since this house belongs to him, but I doubt that he will barge in on his own property, moreover gamble his honor.' _He bent down by the door and inspected the keyhole. _'No sign of forcing to unlock the door...'_

He paused. He could feel another entity was right behind him and was preparing for an attack, and as quick as a blink of an eye, he pulled the man's arm and pushed him against the door and held the person's arms tightly, trapping him. But he soon realized that the man was a _she._

He quickly let go of her, and she was caressing her wrists, "You could have killed me there, idiot Usui," she whispered.

"Misaki! What are you-," Usui said, and then was interrupted by Misaki, who suddenly pushed him out of the doorway, slamming the door shut. "Get out of here!" Misaki said in a raised voice.

"Eh? What's going on, Ayuzawa?" he asked in a childlike tone, "How terrible of you to leave me outside in this rain..."

"Just leave this place!" Misaki said slightly louder than before.

Misaki was leaning against the door, listening if Usui was still outside. When no sound came, she concluded that he left, but suddenly, she heard a series of knocking from outside.

Annoyed, she opened the door quickly grabbed Usui into the house and shut the door.

"Ayuzawa isn't as heartless as I thought," Usui teased.

"Shut up. This isn't the time for jokes," Misaki whispered, and then in a very serious tone, "Someone tried to kill me."

'_As I thought, she's in danger,'_ Usui thought, then he said, "Then, why did you leave the front door unlock? You know you're in danger, Ayuzawa, though I know you have the tendency to be this reckless."

"On the contrary, Usui, he's _inside_ the house," Misaki said in an annoyed tone, "I almost caught him, all of a sudden a certain someone screamed my name. Without the street lamps I would have thought of you as his subordinate."

"Ah, so you were playing Cat-and-Mouse?" Usui asked.

"You could think of it that way."

"Then, who's who?"

"He thinks that I am the mouse in this game, but I will turn the tables and lure him to a trap," Misaki said.

"Then, can I join in?" Usui asked.

"If I say no?"

"I have my ways of convincing you," he replied cunningly.

Misaki sighed, "We'll have it your way then."

"So, what's your plan?" asked Usui.

"Since, you destroyed my previous plan, I am thinking of revising it," Misaki replied.

"You know, I am starting to think you don't have a plan at all," he answered, "And are we going to stay here? You cannot catch him this way, moreover with this kind of visibility..."

"Yes, we're staying here until it is time to go, and right we cannot catch him here and since it is raining outside and there's no moon, there almost no chance of seeing him," Misaki said.

"But you can't catch him this way."

"Oh, it's not-"

Then they heard sounds of a crash and then a thud in the room right next to where they stood. Without a moment to lose, Misaki and Usui dashed off to the assailant's location, they also heard footsteps, as if they were running. They were about to chase him, since they thought that he was running away from them, but to their surprise, the felon ran towards them, pushed them aside and dashed towards the front door and outside to his freedom.

Usui quickly rose and helped Misaki up, then exclaimed, "That person's getting away!"

"No need to chase him," Misaki said, "Shall we head outside?"

Indeed, there was no need for them to chase the villain away. They reached outside the house, stood by the doorway and saw the assaulter raising both his arms up; a number of officers aiming their rifle at him. Everything seemed to be in order, but as the police was about to put him in chains, the man snatched the officer's pistol and pointed it to Misaki.

A gunshot was heard. And then a scream.

"USUI!"

-0-

"... then we will report to Inspector Norris," said the young constable. Then, turning to Usui, who was already treated, asked, "Are you sure you're alright, sir?"

"Yes, it's just a scratch," Usui said while caressing his right shoulder.

"It was rather lucky that it missed your shoulder in an inch," the constable answered, the turned to Misaki and said, "Thank goodness your lover's here to save you."

With the constable's rather innocent remark, Misaki could only look at him with hostility. Usui, on the other hand, looked quite amused.

"Eheh, sorry, I was carried away, ma'am. It's my first assignment, but I don't mean to meddle with your private lives," he said in an apologizing tone. Then, he cleared his throat and, addressing to both of them, said, "Well then, I'll take my leave now."

"Thank you for your hard work, then," Usui said happily.

When the officer left the parlor, Usui turnd to Misaki then asked, "Then, will you explain what happen to you?"

Misaki sipped her tea and she knew that she was now being held by Usui in an interrogation; Misaki lent Usui her father's old clothes to replace Usui's damp ones.

"It's just an entrapment operation..." Misaki replied.

"Just an entrapment operation?! Misaki, were you aware that the Inspector used you as his bait, endangering you... Confound it, Misaki you nearly got yourself killed!" Usui said in a slightly raised voice while faced Misaki with a stern look.

But instead answering him, she sipped her tea and replied in a calmer tone, "Don't be too hard on yourself, remember, you're injured, Usui."

But Usui did not answer her and continued to stare at her.

Finally, Misaki gave in and sighed, "Yes, I was fully aware that _he_ was using me, and I'm sorry for trying to divert you."

"It's just I was so worried about you," Usui whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. By the way, who was that intruder?" asked Usui.

"Oh, him? He was Barnes' henchman. As what I heard, he narrowly escaped Mr. Norris' men, and then probably took his revenge on me. I was followed by him for days; tonight being the time he attempted to attack me when I arrived at home. The Inspector ordered his men to protect me while tasked another officer to track the felon down, and you know the rest," said Misaki, "Though I heard that they found him, I wondered why they waited this moment before they apprehend him. Most probably the Inspector's order."

"Then why this setup?" asked Usui.

"Actually, even I didn't expect his plan. He attacked me the moment I arrived in the house, which luckily I avoided, but instead of running away from me, he ran _inside_ the house; he probably intended to kill me at all cost, especially with no moon to illuminate the night sky plus this rain. He also intended to attack me in the dark, thinking it would make me defenceless; but I know every room, every nook and cranny of this house even if my eyes are closed. So, I focused more on how to get him _out_, since the Inspector's men are outside, preparing to arrest him. They will know the man; it's not as if the street lamps weren't lit."

"Then, he _knew_ that the intruder would be here," Usui said angrily, "but why did he order his men to stall the arrest?"

Misaki took a deep breath and then replied, "I do not really know; his men didn't even question the order and were not aware of it, but between the two of us, I guess it is to test me whether I am still capable of doing my job."

Horror struck Usui's face because of Misaki's revelation. "But, wouldn't it..."

"Like you said, he was using me, this time as bait," Misaki interrupted, "It's a gamble, you see, and my life was the bet; if I am no longer fit in this job, I should have died back there, and if I did, our secret would have died with me, and the Inspector would just cover up this incident as another tragedy. Luckily, I survived."

He was silent for a few seconds, then he said, "But, what will he do to those who knew?"

"I don't know," Misaki remarked, as she placed her teacup on the table, "He wouldn't harm you, for sure; Suzuna may not admit it, but she is still in dire need of the Norris' support, and he has no idea who Baron Patel really is. I doubt he would gag his clients to silence them."

Usui could bring himself speak, for he was overcome with sadness; Sadness, because of Misaki's inevitable fate of being enslaved by the Inspector. Unless he...

As if reading his mind, Misaki said cheerily, "I know you may think of Inspector Norris as someone despicable, but he has also helped me in many ways, and my sister and I could not have survived this world without his help." Still, Usui didn't speak.

Misaki broke the silence and said, "What's wrong? Are you afraid?"

"Aren't you afraid for yourself?" Usui finally remarked.

"Why would I be? I had been in this situation even before you came to my life," Misaki said with great confidence. "Speaking of which, why did you come here? Isn't it your engagement party?"

"Ms. Chevalier broke our engagement," said Usui, "As of now, they're celebrating her engagement to Emile, erm, Baron Patel, but that's not the reason why I came here. I already knew."

"Of what?"

"Your deal of spinsterhood and a lifetime of servitude to the Inspector"

Misaki looked quite shocked for a moment, but laughed at the way Usui said it. "That's a harsh way of saying it," Misaki could only say.

On the other hand, Usui took the matter seriously. "You're way too foolish to accept something like that."

"But Inspector Norris has a good point. Things such as love would only distract me," explained Misaki.

"But what happened back there? When I was shot, I saw that your face was full of worry for me..."

"Someone was hurt. Isn't it something to worry about?" Misaki reasoned out.

"But that kind of concern was something _else_," replied Usui.

"Of course, it is because _you_ tried to shield _me_. I don't want to be treated useless by someone," Misaki said in a heightened voice.

"Don't you think that you're useless if someone concerned tries to help you," said Usui, then asked, "Why do you push away those people who want to lend you a hand?"

"I told you before. I do not want to be a burden to them!" exclaimed Misaki.

"You are running away!" Usui declared as he suddenly took hold of Misaki by her shoulders. "You're running away from everything, Misaki, to the point of denying yourself and then using your current state as an excuse! Can't you give yourself a chance?!"

Then the room came to silence, except of the heavy breathing of the two people who were arguing a few minutes ago.

Seeing Misaki was dazed of his remark, Usui calmed down, let go of Misaki. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Usui..."

But he interrupted, "Before I leave, I wanted to say something that I should have said before."

"What is it?" asked Misaki.

Usui smiled and said, "Thank you, for everything that happened. Ever since I was a child, I only thought of how I will be useful to my family, rather, to receive their approval. When I met you, I felt something I never felt before: confusion, fear, jealousy, longing... Never in my life had I imagined a woman, whom I only met, would be capable of messing my life completely. Meeting you is best thing that happened in my life."

Usui rose and headed towards the door. Then he looked back at Misaki, who was still sitting in the couch, but was facing Usui, still with her dazed look. "It's been nice knowing you, Ms. Misaki Ayuzawa," he said happily.

Usui turned back again to the door and reached the doorhandle, held it tightly, but when he was about to leave, Misaki said, "Wait."

Usui turned again to Misaki, this time, her eyes were seemingly teary. "Usui...I..." she began.

Then, in his wonder, he saw her flushed, and then she bowed to cover her face and said,

"I don't want to run away anymore."

**_END_**

**After many months of not updating... I'm back! Hehe**

**First, I would like to apologize for not updating **_**Blue Rose**_** for so long; reasons would be: 1.) my summer classes are a must so that I can continue my studies smoothly; 2.) my course is very hard, though "critical" is more appropriate (I know, an "easy" course doesn't exist, but that depends on the person; what I really meant in no. 2 is that school is eating my free time; and lastly, 3.) writer's block/no inspiration/laziness. I also would like to apologize if Misaki and Usui are way OOC; I wanted to show their "human side" something like that. And as well as of grammatical mistakes.**

**Believe me or not, while I was writing this chapter, I can't explain the feeling, but it's somewhat like it's new to me (in my language, **_**"Naninibago akong magsulat."**_**) Maybe because it's been so long since I wrote.**

**I cannot promise to update very soon, but I do hope you'll look forward for the last chapter. I still have many ideas, or rather, "plots" in my head; I revised the **_**White Rose for the Dark Lord **_**(for S.A.) into "-"(I won't tell the new title for now) and the planned (trilogy) crossover would have to be postponed, and again, I'll tell it in the next chapter.**

**I thank those people who read, reviewed, added this as their favourite story and followed it and many other things that supported me all the way. For questions, violent reactions, just post them when you review.**

**Gotta go sleep... my first day of school tomorrow...**

**See ya around!**

**Lovelots!**

**Fan-chan**

**PS: this chapter was supposed to be a "special chapter" (you know, like Chapter 29.5... I want to try that) but I changed my mind.**


	32. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS... all rights reserved to its owner...**

**And lo! I brought you...**

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>It was a rather chilly morning, though naturally mornings in Elmswood <em>were<em> chilly, but today's an exemption: it was downright chilly, but not really enough to be considered cold by Misaki; it was, after all, still few days' start of winter.

She had just finished packing some of her belongings and was sitting on her armchair, resting. She reread a letter from her friend, Sakura; it was an invitation to their wedding at Kuuga's parents' mansion, a few miles from her home.

She then heard a sound of carriage stopping by, and for her, it was a signal that she needed to go now. She wore her coat, brought her bag, headed to the door and opened it; she saw Usui in front of her, smiling.

"It's good to see you again, Ms. Ayuzawa," Usui said.

"What are you doing in front of my house?" Misaki asked.

"Oh? Have you forgotten already? I was supposed to escort you to Ms. Sakura's wedding," Usui replied.

"Escort me? I thought the word is supposed to be _fetch_?" Misaki said in an annoyed tone.

"Fetch? That's a bit harsh, Ayuzawa, tearting me like a dog," Usui teased.

"Shut up, Usui," Misaki said, "And what I meant of asking you 'what were you doing in front of my house' is that you should be inside the carriage; it's dreadfully cold for you rich people."

"On the contrary, it's only a bit chilly for me," Usui remarked.

"A bit chilly?" Misaki repeated.

"Or perhaps you wanted to keep me warm?" Usui teased, "I'm rather curious at your methods of keeping me warm, Ayuzawa, though I prefer body heat, don't you think?"

Misaki elbowed him in the stomach. "You're in my way, idiot." Then, carrying her bag, she walked briskly towards the carriage.

"At least let me carry your bag."

"Just leave me alone, idiot."

"Eh? Can't you at least say my name?"

-0-

It was already afternoon and Misaki and Usui were still riding for hours. They were now passing by the countryside, tough the mansion is a few more miles away from them; both of them are silent for a while, thinking of something to talk about. Then, Usui broke the silence.

"Have you taken any new case?"

Misaki, seated in front of Usui and was staring through the window, looked at Usui in a puzzled face and replied, "I haven't taken since the Blue Rose affair. Why?"

"Nothing. I was... concerned of your being," said Usui, "Didn't Inspector Norris bothered you with a case or something?"

"Well, even though I was being called upon by the Inspector for some, but it would have meant that the task is too much, too baffling, or too dangerous or whatever, for him to handle alone. He is a competent man of his trade, you know," Misaki said.

"Too... dangerous..."

"Well, I do not know what circumstances that makes him need of my help," Misaki said, "though there were times that I don't require to go out of my house and he would ask my opinion at some cases he handled. I just have to do what I ought to do."

"I see."

There was silence again; this time, Misaki broke it.

"So how's London?"

"Pardon?" asked Usui.

"Well, I thought we need something to talk about, since you are about to be bored to death," Misaki replied.

"I'm not bored," Usui said and then smiled, "It's just good to see you again, Ayuzawa. I missed you while I was in London."

"Missed me already? It was only but a day that we haven't seen each other," Misaki remarked, annoyed. "You have been visiting me every day at my house and it's getting on my nerves."

"What can I say? Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Usui teased, "Oh, and London's fine, I guess."

Silence. Then Usui broke it again.

"What is the color of your undergarments?"

"Shut up, pervert!" exclaimed Misaki, whose shout could be heard at the mansion.

-0-

The carriage arrived at the mansion. Usui first came out, and then he assisted Misaki. He instructed the chauffer to bring their belongings inside the mansion and then the driver carried on.

Misaki was staring at the sky when Usui came back to her. She opened her palm; a little white thing fell lightly on her hand and melted. Soon, these white particles were already falling like rain. It was snowing.

"It's my first time spending winter away from Elmswood," she said then she smiled.

Usui smiled and offered his arm, "Well then, shall we go, Ms. Ayuzawa."

Misaki accepted and hel him on his arm, "Why, certainly."

-0-

The wedding ceremony was over. They were now having a feast in the grand hall. A lot of guest arrived to see the groom and the bride; Sakura, who was beaming with happiness, looked for Misaki until she found her talking with an elderly noblewoman.

"Misaki! There you are," Sakura exclaimed joyously, "I'm glad that you attended my wedding. I'm so happy!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Misaki said.

"Ms. Ayuzawa, I'll see you again later," the elderly woman said, and then to Sakura, "Congratulations, Mrs. Sakurai, and may you have happiness in your life."

Sakura curtsied and thank her, and then she went to Misaki, "By the way, who was she? An acquaintance of yours?"

"She's Lady Chevalier," Misaki said, and then smiled, "You look very lovely in that wedding gown, Sakura."

"Oh, but I have a hunch that you'll be the next one wearing a wedding gown," teased Sakura, "By the way, I hope Mr. Usui treated you well during your way here, eh?" then she winked.

"So, you were the one who forced him to accompany me?" Misaki asked.

"Ummm... well..."

"There you are!"

The two women turned to the direction of the voice. It was Eloise, Gerard's wife.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Mrs. Sakurai," Eloise said, and then turned to Misaki, "It's been a while since we last saw each other, Ms. Ayuzawa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you again," Misaki said and smiled.

"You were such a beauty, Sakura, and I brought you a gift that matches your beauty... wait... oh no!" said Eloise.

"What is it?"

"I, I forgot my gift!" Eloise answered, "Ms. Ayuzawa, can you please accompany me in my room? I must have left it."

"If it's alright for Sakura," Misaki said, but was interrupted by Sakura. "Yes, yes it's alright. Just accompany her, Misaki."

The two women left Sakura, who was smiling at Misaki. _'Well, I hope this works!'_ she thought.

-0-

"How in the world did I end up here?" Misaki thought aloud.

A couple of minutes ago, she and Eloise were wandering at the halls, looking for Eloise's room. When they found it, the last thing Misaki knew was that Eloise pushed her in the darkness and locked her.

"Of course, it's because I let them do it," she replied to her question. "Anyway, I need to get out of here, and it is getting colder."

The room was not totally dark; it was illuminates by torches attached on the walls, though they weren't enough to illuminate the whole room.

She went towards the nearest torch to keep herself warm, when she heard a familiar voice.

"So you've been tricked too?"

She didn't turn around to see him, but hence she replied, "I never thought that you could fall for their trick, Usui."

"Well, I was just playing along with Gerard, and I ended up here," Usui replied, "I could say that you were doing the same?"

"I knew this was going to happen, and I, too, went along to their childish plan," Misaki said.

"But, it surprised me, Ayuzawa," Usui said, "You didn't try to escape. Are you anticipating me?"

"Heck, no!" Misaki denied, "I just thought I could warm up a little."

"I told you, body heat is the best way to warm..."

"I won't listen to your stupid advices," Misaki interrupted.

Usui laughed. "Anyway, let's just get out of here. Let's go, Ayuzawa."

The two of them walked towards the opposite end of the room. "Where are we?" Misaki asked.

"In the storage, or basement, I suppose," Usui replied.

"I see."

When they reached a wall, Usui told to Misaki to stand back; in one kick, the wall was already broken.

"Well then, shall we?" Usui said gesturing to Misaki to go outside.

_-Meanwhile, back in the party-_

"I hope you plan worked, Eloise," Gerard said.

"Oh course it will!" Eloise said confidently, "If those two will not progress any further, then it wouldn't be my fault."

"Eh? But I thought you're supporting their pairing," Sakura said, "Even though it is a bit cruel, tricking both of them."

"But isn't it for their own good? We are helping them develop their relationship," Eloise reasoned, "Just think of the scenario: Takumi and Misaki in each others' arms to keep them warm..."

Sakura laughed, "Well, Misaki might not agree on that, but it's nice playing matchmakers on those two."

"Yes, matchmaking," Gerard said, "But I was wondering how come they were too oblivious to this simple trickery?"

Silence befell upon the three.

"W, well, probably they're thinking too much?" Eloise replied.

"Because we planned it?" Sakura answered.

"Or is it that they knew all along this was going to happen?" Gerard suggested.

Yet again, silence befell them. It was Sakura who broke it. "That's impossible!"

"Yes, and if they knew, the two of them could have brought something that could let them escape," Eloise said. "Let's just enjoy the party, pretend that we do not know anything, and then we'll come back for them later.

-0-

"Ayuzawa, aren't you cold?"

"No, I'm using my willpower," Misaki replied.

Usui laughed at her statement. "As you have always."

They were standing by the nearly frozen lake beside the mansion. After they have escaped the basement, luckily, they found two more coats inside their carriage and wore them. They decided not to go to the party yet, making Sakura, Eloise and Gerard believe that their plan was working.

While Misaki stood by the river and looked at her direction, Usui suddenly hugged her from behind.

"What is it again, Usui?"

"Just making you warmer," he replied. He was waiting for Misaki to push him, but instead she doesn't do anything. "So, I take that you accept my warmth?"

Misaki didn't answer; instead, she said, "I was just thinking."

"What is it?"

"Why me?"

Usui turned towards Misaki in such way that his face was a few centimetres away from hers. Misaki continued, "I'm dangerous."

"Why so?"

""Usui, you are aware that trouble always finds me wherever I go, and it'll lead others to danger as well; who knows you'll be the next one to be killed..."

"And that's exactly why. You intend to run into trouble, and I figure out that one day, you needed help." Usui interrupted in a whisper, "And don't worry, I won't get myself killed, rather than that, I'm worried about you. Besides," he then held her left hand up and showed Misaki the diamond ring on her finger, "I wouldn't give this ring to any other woman I deem worthy to be by my side, Misaki."

"Idiot Usui," Misaki said. She could feel her cheeks were getting warmer.

"I know, and soon you will be too," Usui said and chuckled with her response. "Shouldn't we tell them?"

"All in good time," Misaki said.

"It must have been hard for you to hide our engagement for three months," Usui said.

"Four, in the next few days."

"I bet even your sister didn't know."

"I'll tell her when she goes home," Misaki said, "I still cannot think how to tell Inspector Norris, though."

"Don't worry, we will tell him," said Usui. Then, with his right hand, he held her chin, drawing closer to it until their lips almost met.

_Bang!_

Both of them were startled by the sound of a gunshot; they deduced that it came from the woods nearby.

"Usui, I..."

"I know. Let's go."

Usui freed her from her grasp and the two of them ventured in the woods to check things out. It was not far from where the entered that they saw a man bathing in his own blood, with half of his body hidden in the bushes.

"That's interesting, considering the amount of blood," Misaki said.

"A single gunshot wouldn't have been enough for this damage," Usui said.

"_Post mortem_, I should say," Misaki said, and then pulled the body from the bushes, rfevealing a headless corpse.

"So, this is the reason for the amount of blood," Usui remarked, "I wonder where his head was?"

"Care to join me to find out?" Misaki said and smiled.

Usui replied, "Yes, but first," then, he held Misaki by her waist, pulled her near him and locked his lips to hers. When he finally let her go, he continued. "Then, shall we proceed?"

"Idiot Usui."

_END_

* * *

><p><strong>And my friends, you have just read the final chapter of Blue Rose. I really have little time to update this, since I've got a lot of school work to do, and I need time to rest to make up the time I lost for resting. Tomorrow is when my classes resume, but I find time to do fanfiction; actually, I am currently writing a new fanfic, a crossover of KWMS and SA, (<strong>_**cough**_** '**_**Back In Time'**__**cough**_**), and I hope you'll support not just mine, but to all the stories and their authors in the crossover section... :) oh, and by the way, my new fanfic is not actually part of the fic that I told you chapters before, and I'm not quite sure if I'm going to do it; the new fic is just something that occurred in my mind after I saw a movie trailer, and I explained in there... :)**

**I am terribly sorry for my grammar, my typos and mistakes... and I hope I'll see your reviews in my next fanfictions...**

**Lastly, I would like to thank all those people who reviewed my stories. Without your support, I wouldn't have continued on and on, and here we are! :) To my parents, classmates, friends, and above all, to the Almighty for giving me these ideas :D**

**Adios, amigos! And have a good week :)**

**~otaku911**


End file.
